Círculo de Intrigas
by sailor lady
Summary: Serena y Darién viveron engañados, viven su presente basados en las intrigas del pasado, el destino une sus caminos con un único propósito, romper el círculo de mentiras que existe alrededor de ellos ¿lo lograrán?...
1. Nuestras vidas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Prólogo**

El pasado, presente y futuro se presenta ante Serena y Darién en momentos de su vida totalmente opuestos, ella intenta ser feliz con su familia, mientras para él, su matrimonio es un completo fracaso, pero como vives una vida nueva, si no te haz desprendido de aquello que te hizo renunciar a la que tenías en el pasado. Esa pregunta se harán casi todos los personajes de la historia en busca de un presente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 1: Nuestras vidas**

**En Tokio, años atrás….**

Una pequeñita de 6 años, rubia y de ojos celestes se encontraba sentada en una cama de hospital, observaba temerosa toda la habitación frente a ella, acababa de despertar, sentía que había dormido mucho y aún se sentía cansada, estaba en espera de alguien que le dijera donde estaba su madre.

El sonido de unos pasos la obligaron a dirigir su vista a la puerta del lugar.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña?- cuestionó la voz de un médico frente a ella con ternura.

- Me duele la cabeza- contestó la niña débilmente.

- ¿Recuerdas como te llamas?-.

- Serenity- susurró sonrojada al notar la intensa mirada del hombre frente a ella, noto como tomaba una silla y la colocaba al lado de su cama.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste antes de despertar aquí Serenity?-.

Ella se tensó y cerró los ojos, de repente recordó luces y un fuerte impacto, así como los gritos de su madre, abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Y mi madre?- gritó impaciente y tratando de levantarse de la cama.

- No pequeña, no intentes levantarte, haz estado dormida durante una semana y estás muy débil- informó el médico obligando a la pequeña a recostarse.

Ella lloraba desesperada, -necesito ver a mi mami, por favor doctor, quiero verla- suplico.

El se pasó sus manos por su abundante cabello azabache en señal de frustración - ¿Eres valiente pequeña?- preguntó en tono serio.

- Mi mamá dice que siempre debo serlo- contestó ella con cierto recelo.

- Tu madre fue muy valiente, después del choque te saco del auto y pidió auxilio, yo pasaba por ahí y las traje de inmediato al hospital- explicó.

- Llévame con ella- pidió la niña.

- No puedo- expresó frustrado –me pidió que te dijera que te amaba y que te pidiera que fueras fuerte- el tomo las manos de la pequeña entre las suyas, la pequeña apretó con fuerza la unión y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella.

- Esta en el cielo- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación y el médico la corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Estoy sola- murmuró la pequeña- estoy sola –soltó las manos del médico y se recostó dando la espalda, lloró, pero en silencio, como su madre le había enseñado, guardando el dolor dentro, evitando verse frágil.

El médico la observo con tristeza, una pequeñita de esa edad con tanto sufrimiento a cuestas era algo para lo que todos sus años de labor no lo había preparado, además la madre de la pequeña lo había hecho prometer que cuidaría a la pequeña y así lo haría, como que era Mamoru Chiba, cumpliría su palabra.

Salió de la habitación, topándose con su asistente – doctor Chiba, ya traslade el cuerpo de Ikuko Tsukino a la funeraria, solo debe firmar estos papeles- informó, su jefe los tomo y tras leerlos rápidamente estampo su firma.

- Servicios infantiles acaba de llegar-.

- Que pasen a mi consultorio, hay un punto que debo aclarar con ellos-.

- Sobre la pequeña-.

- Así es Ann, sobre la pequeña, te encargo que la vigiles por favor, tomo la muerte de su madre demasiado bien para mi gusto-.

- Según la madre, solo eran ellas dos contra el mundo, quizás por eso no sea tan expresiva-.

- Lo sé, Ann, aún así, te la encargo-.

Al poco rato, la oficina del doctor Mamoru Chiba era el testigo de cómo la vida de la pequeña Serenity Tsukino daría un giro de 180 grados.

Unos días después la confundida niña llegaba a una gran casa, con un amplío jardín, lo cual hizo que por primera vez sonriera, su ahora tutor la veía esperanzado, su esposa había trabajado mucho en el y en la recámara que la pequeña ocuparía de ahora en adelante en su hogar, para Diana, su mujer, no fue difícil entender los motivos de su esposo para hacerse cargo de la pequeña y aun más para ofrecerle un hogar.

Y así fue como el hogar Chiba se transformó con esa pequeña llena de luz, vida, dulzura y ternura, logrando ganarse no solo el corazón de el matrimonio, si no también el de la servidumbre y aunque no lo admitiera también el de su único hijo.

**El presente.**

El fuerte golpe de una puerta al cerrarse lo sacó de sus recuerdos, ahora con 55 años a cuestas Mamoru Chiba trataba de entender que obligó a esa niña a dejarlos y salir de sus vidas como si los años de amor y dedicación hacia ella no hubieran importado o significado nada en su vida.

- Otra vez pensando en esa- escupió con desprecio un pelinegro de pelo corto azabache y ojos azul obscuros, su mirada fría y penetrante se clavó en la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos el hombre frente a él.

- Te he dicho, que en mi presencia, te dirijas a ella con respeto- respondió firme y poniéndose de pie un tanto molesto.

- Oh si claro, la pobre e inocente criatura- expresó sarcástico.

- No se porque la odias tanto, lo único que hizo siempre fue llenarte de atenciones y cuidar de ti a pesar de ser más chica que tú –dijo viéndolo fijamente –tu madre y yo soñábamos con verlos crecer enamorados y con una gran boda- añadió melancólico – en vez de eso ella nos dejo y tú te casaste con esa bruja-.

- Tú si puedes insultar a mi esposa, ¿No?-.

- No se comporta como una esposa- se defendió Mamoru.

- Y que esperabas, te la pasas explotándome, nunca estoy en casa, ¿Cómo esperas que mi matrimonio sea normal?- expresó molesto y elevando la voz.

- Es un terrible error cometido por ti- replicó – pero no estas aquí para saber mi opinión de tu matrimonio- cuestionó burlón -o para echarme a perder lo único que me queda de mi princesa, sus recuerdos con nosotros, ¿Verdad?- añadió sonriente a sabiendas del motivo de la presencia del pelinegro en su oficina.

- ¿Por qué tengo que mudarme a EUA?- cuestionó molesto.

- Ah, era eso- contesto despreocupado –tu madre se niega a viajar y tu como vicepresidente de Laboratorios Chiba debes asumir tus responsabilidades, bastante hice yo dejando de ejercer la medicina para dedicarme al negocio familiar, ahora te toca a ti-.

- Por eso debo mudarme- afirmó.

- La compra de acciones de esa compañía Americana es un gran negocio y sabes que solo confió en ti-.

- Pero Taiki es socio- comentó un tanto confuso.

- Pero él es uno de los dueños, cuando se de la gran fusión de compañías para hacer un solo corporativo, el asumirá su papel de dueño- explicó –él vera por sus intereses y tu deberás ver por los nuestros-.

- ¿Y mi vida personal?-.

- ¿Cuál vida?- en tono burlón.

- Papá…¿Acaso no piensas en mi esposa y lo que pueda opinar de esto?-.

- No creo que deba importarme eso, además no tiene porque negarse, cuando todo esto es lo que paga sus tarjetas, sus viajes y todos los caprichos que se da continuamente-.

- Pero…

- Nada Darién- elevo la voz haciendo notar su molestia –no es una posibilidad, es una realidad, en dos meses debes estar instalado en Nueva York-.

- Claro señor-.

- Igual ahí Michiru puede seguir con su libertino estilo de vida, no te preocupes- añadió con sorna.

El pelinegro frente a él rodó los ojos –la juzgas duramente-.

- Se lo ha ganado a pulso- fijo su vista en el caro reloj de su muñeca –rayos es tarde, Diana me va matar, quedamos de cenar en casa de unos amigos- informó contrariado y antes de salir de su oficina palmeo el hombro de su hijo en señal de tregua, después de todo el ya era un adulto y aunque Mamoru fuera estricto y exigente, amaba a Darién y su hijo lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que le dijera sus opiniones sobre su vida, de vez en cuando.

Kaolinet la secretaria de toda la vida de su padre, quién lo conocía desde que era un bebé, entro abruptamente a la oficina.

- Lo siento Darién, Taiki te espera en la sala de juntas- informó presurosa.

- Dile que ahora estoy con él, solo busco los documentos que debemos firmar y voy para allá- explicó.

- No tardes- aconsejó la mujer antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta.

Se acercó despacio al escritorio y tomó la fotografía que antes tuviera su padre entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no volviste?- cuestionó en voz alta observando detalladamente a la chica de la foto, en la cual sonreía tomando el aspecto de un ángel –Tengo seis años viviendo con un sentimiento de culpa que no merezco –murmuró.

_FLASH BACK._

_De espalas y con el torso desnudo un hombre trataba de normalizar su respiración._

_- Darién- murmuró una voz –yo…_

_El volteó, con su mirada denotaba furia, sus ojos llameantes lo confirmaban y riendo socarronamente comenzó a vestirse._

_- Acabo de comprobar lo que eres, una cualquiera- expresó con desprecio._

_Los ojos de la chica frente a él se abrieron como platos, -lo dices por…_

_- Cállate desvergonzada, mis padres creen que eres inocente y pura cuando en realidad no eres más que una- un duro golpe en su mejilla interrumpió su ataque de insultos._

_- No tienes derecho de insultarme, mucho menos después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros – dijo con voz quebrada y con los ojos llorosos._

_El sonrió –si te revuelcas con todo el que se te cruza, porque yo no voy a tomar partido por todo lo que le debes a mi familia-._

_Ella agachó la mirada, cubriendo su piel desnuda –solo por eso…tú._

_- ¿Qué creías?, ¿Qué había otro interés en esto?, solo fue sexo princesita estúpida- escupió furioso._

_La expresión de incredulidad y de sorpresa reflejada en los orbes de la joven, lo hacía sentir victorioso, repaso con la mirada una vez más el cuerpo que momentos antes yacía bajo el suyo gimiendo de placer, esto lo lleno aún más de ira._

_Ella finalmente decidió hablar -¿Por qué me tratas así?, no lo merezco-._

_- No te hagas la inocente, te la haz pasado ensuciando a mi familia con tu libertinaje y con tu promiscuidad-._

_- No entiendo de que hablas- dijo ella confundida y retrocediendo por la actitud amenazante del pelinegro._

_El busco su saco con la mirada, una vez ubicado, saco de ahí un sobre que lanzó hacia la rubia frente a él._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- le cuestionó confundida._

_- Esa es la prueba de tu verdadero yo- respondió bruscamente._

_- Pero yo, no, no pude…no entiendo-._

_- Olvídalo, acabo de comprobar que es cierto- añadió con un tono completamente diferente a aquel que utilizó para insultarlo, parecía ¿tristeza?, no podía asegurarse, después de todo seguía viéndola como si fuera la peor persona del mundo._

_- Déjame explicarte- suplico ella arrodillada –tienes que escucharme por favor-._

_- No quiero escucharte, me pareces repugnante, es más me doy asco a mi mismo por haber sucumbido a la necesidad y haberte tomado- gritó._

_- ¿Y porqué lo hiciste?- murmuró ella con la cabeza agachada y sin un rastro de dignidad._

_Él no contestó, tomo el resto de sus ropas y la dejo ahí, confundida, desecha y llorando lastimosamente, no volvió la vista atrás y desde ese día, ella había desaparecido de su vida._

_FIN DEL FLAS BACK._

_-_ No sabes cuánto te odio Serena Tsukino, te odio porque dejaste mi piel tatuada de ti, de tu esencia y no importa que otra ocupe mi cama, tú siempre estas ocupando mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Con un nudo en la garganta, por el dolor que ella había dejado en él y en su familia, la cual nunca entendió y supo el porque de su abandono, salió del lugar para reunirse con Taiki, después de todo el tenía una vida y aunque doliera tenía que ocuparse de vivirla.

**En otro lugar.**

**- **¿Estás bromeando no?- inquirió burlona una elegante y hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes aguamarina.

- No- replicó con firmeza una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes sentada frente a ella.

Esto sobresalto a su acompañante –ya me canse de jugar Haruka, no me gusta hacerlo y lo sabes-.

- No te gusta cuando tu sabes que no sacas ventaja- respondió seria.

- No puedes terminar, las cosas son cuando yo quiero y resulta que no se me da la gana que esto se acabe- respondió casi gritando, aún así la otra chica no se sobresaltó.

- ¿Esto?, ¿Y que es esto para ti?, si en verdad te importara, estaríamos juntas y no tendríamos que vernos clandestinamente- se defendió en tono irónico.

- Tú sabías que así debían ser las cosas, tenía que casarme y- balbuceo confundida, Haruka se sobresalto y su expresión cambio de tranquilidad a decepción.

- Basta, ese cuento ya me lo sé tengo años escuchándote decir lo mismo, primero en el colegio era el que dirán, después era la situación de tus padres y ahora la excusa es que estas casada-.

- Siempre lo aceptaste, ¿Qué cambio?- cuestionó desesperada.

- Que ya no quiero estar a sí, que me di cuenta de que valgo mucho y tengo un mundo de posibilidades alrededor, tú no eres el centro del mundo-.

- Lo único que me importa es el centro de tu vida- Michiru se acercó hasta la rubia y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, besándola apasionadamente, beso que no fue correspondido.

Derrotada, cuestionó lo único que podía lograr que Haruka la sacará de su vida -¿Hay alguien más?- cuestionó fríamente.

- Si-.

- ¿Y como es ella? ¿Te da todo lo que yo?, lo dudo- se burló.

- Nunca me haz dado nada, ahora veo que siempre fue algo físico, al menos para ti-.

- Eso no es verdad-.

- Déjalo Michiru, no te excusas, ahora te entiendo perfecto, fui una tonta al amarte como lo hice durante todos estos años- comentó con tristeza.

- Haruka- susurró débilmente.

- Te ame y mucho- volvió a decir -pero esto me sobrepaso, te importa más el dinero y el poder, eres ambiciosa y egoísta y yo solo significo para ti una pertenencia más, solo eso- añadió.

- No amor, yo también te amo, permíteme demostrártelo- suplicó mientras abrazaba a la rubia que ni se inmutaba.

- Ya es tarde, alguien más me enseño a borrarte de mi realidad, ha llevarte como un recuerdo de amor-.

- ¿La amas?- inquirió preocupada.

- Lo amo- respondió.

Michiru se soltó del cuerpo de la rubia y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

- No puedo creerlo- decía una y otra vez entre risas -¡TÚ ENAMORADA DE UN HOMBRE!- gritó.

- No se que te causa sorpresa, tú estas casada con uno-.

- No es lo mismo querida- en tono burlón –es obvio que estas disfrutando de la novedad-.

- Eso es algo que no voy a responderte, solo se que el amor que el me ofrece es único y para mí, él sabe de nosotras- esto causo alarma y temor en la chica que dejo de reír abruptamente.

- ¿Le contaste?-.

- No sabe tu nombre, descuida, sólo sabe que estuve atrapada en un juego y bajo los caprichos de una mujer como tú-.

- LÁRGATE- gritó – NO QUIERO VERTE-.

- No te preocupes, después de hoy, no volverás a verme-.

- Eso espero-.

- Adiós Michiru, espero que algún día puedas ser feliz, tal como yo pretendo serlo.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse trajo a Michiru a la realidad, aquella en que la única que persona que había amado la había dejado, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, en todos estos años Haruka había sido fiel a ella y de repente algún imbécil se la había arrebatado, no lo aceptaba, eso no se iba a quedar así, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era un bálsamo para su dolor y quien se lo aplicará tal como a ella le gustaba, la persona ideal para eso era su nueva adquisición, alguien que le daba placer y a quien no le importaban los compromisos y solo buscaba diversión igual que a ella.

**Subsidiaria Kou.**

**- **Me estas escuchando Yaten- el gritó de una voz molesta se dejo escuchar en una oficina.

- Si, la comida con los Fujimori- contestó, denotando fastidio.

- Es importante-.

- Ya lo sé, pero si tu vas sola harías un excelente trabajo ¿no se para que me necesitas?-.

- Eres el dueño, tu presencia le da el valor al acto-.

- Soy uno de los dueños- replicó arrogante, mientras lanzaba una significativa mirada a la rubia frente a él, ella ya se conocía esas miradas y aunque el chico era guapo, sabia como lidiar con él.

- No quiero entrar en dilemas de tu complicada familia, sólo digo que…- el oportuno timbre del celular del joven la interrumpió.

El sonido del celular interrumpió a la joven, las respuestas del chico fueron breves y entonces la joven rubia lo supo, era su nueva amiguita, aunque se notaba que esta era diferente, los ojos de Yaten lo revelaban, quizás él no lo había descubierto aún, pero quien fuera la dueña de la voz al otro lado de la línea tenía al arrogante Yaten Kou a sus pies.

Yaten era de estatura mediana, de cuerpo atlético de cabello rubio, casi plateado, con unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, y una piel aceitunada, era un arrogante pecado para cualquier mujer deseosa de una aventura.

Lo que ella daría por ser la que ocupará los pensamientos de él, de ese portento de hombre que sólo una vez había traspasado la línea de su amistad llevándola a la cama, recuerdo que tenía grabado a fuego en el piel, pero que para él no había significado nada.

Cuando el finalizó la llamada, ella ya estaba reuniendo los papeles para la comida en la que se cerraría un convenio que sería beneficioso para algunos empleados de la subsidiaria que cerraría para dar paso a la segunda etapa del proyecto de la empresa, la fusión con Laboratorios Kou.

- Lo siento Mina, tengo un compromiso y ya debo irme a solucionarlo-.

- Cancélalo, te necesito en el restaurante a mi lado-.

- Lo siento preciosa, de verás es muy importante-.

Ella suspiró con resignación –promete que harás lo posible por alcanzarme-.

- Lo prometo-.

Antes de salir de su oficina echo un vistazo a la mujer que dejaba dentro, Mina Aino era su mejor amiga y mano derecha en la compañía, su hermano el cual viajaba continuamente lo dejo a cargo de la presidencia de la subsidiaria, pero Mina era la que hacía el trabajo y él la respetaba por su gran capacidad, e inteligencia aunque siendo sinceros también le gustaba, era alta, blanca, hermosa, de ojos azules y de un pelo rubio que olía a jazmines, una vez tuvo la oportunidad comprobarlo, de oler su pelo, de tocar esa piel, de besarla completamente y de sucumbir al éxtasis junto con ella, pero él era un mujeriego y Mina merecía algo más por eso después de aquella vez, él había dejado las cosas claras y ella parecía haber entendido, su amistad seguía igual y él no tenía porque preocuparse.

- Te quiero Mina- dijo al salir.

- Yo también amigo- contestó ella sin mirarle.

Una hora después la rubia cerraba el trato con amplias ventajas para la empresa de Yaten.

Mientras el peliplateado yacía desnudo bajo el cuerpo de su nueva amiga, sudando y gimiendo sonoramente, libre de ataduras pero con un solo propósito, disfrutar al máximo.

**De vuelta en los laboratorios Chiba.**

**- **Comprometido- exclamó Darién sorprendido.

- ¿De veras es tan sorprendente?- preguntó burlón, un joven castaño mientras bebía agua.

- Cuando te fuiste a Italia eras soltero y sin compromiso y dos meses después me dices que te casas, pues discúlpame, pero si es sorprendente- contestó irónico el pelinegro.

- Te parecerá extraño, pero es única, la verdad es que tenía tiempo saliendo con ella, tú sabes como es eso- explicó –hasta hace poco formalizamos-.

- Pues si tu crees que es la indicada, en hora buena amigo-.

- Gracias, y descuida, yo se que si, es lo que estuve esperando 30 años-.

- Wow, te pego el amor Taiki-.

El castaño sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza el anterior comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Y que tal tu matrimonio?, ¿Cómo va?- le preguntó con preocupación a sabiendas que esa relación era todo menos un matrimonio.

- Pues va- respondió en un suspiro –ella por su lado y yo por el mió, como siempre- añadió con resignación.

- ¿Porqué no te divorcias?-.

- Me sentiría un desgraciado, independientemente de que las cosas no hayan resultado entre nosotros, me case con ella por decisión propia y si no soy feliz, pues es mi culpa y nada más, no puedo hacerla pagar por mis errores y estúpidas decisiones.

Taiki guardó silencio ante las revelaciones de su amigo, él bien sabía la clase de mujer que era Michiru Chiba, era todo lo que él no toleraba, trepadora y sin escrúpulos, pero el no era quién para juzgarla, después de todo Darién tenía razón, a veces el pago por nuestros actos es demasiado alto y su amigo pagaba el pecado de la soberbia al seguir con ella.

- Te apetece ir a tomar algo amigo, estoy hartó de la oficina- invitó el joven Chiba.

- Me apetece- asintió su amigo.

Un bar cercano a los laboratorios era testigo de otra borrachera de Darién Chiba y Taiki Kou, lo que el castaño no sabía era que en esta ocasión el motivo de beber era que el pelinegro deseaba borrar de su mente la imagen de cierta rubia con ojos llorosos que años atrás le había causado un gran dolor.

**Muy lejos de ahí.**

Contemplar la felicidad de sus hijos y esposo era algo que no tenía precio, eso según el pensamiento de una chica rubia, a sus 26 años y a pesar de un pasado doloroso no podía quejarse, su más grande sueño estaba frente a ella, su hermosa familia.

- Mami, dile a papi que eso es trampa- gritaba un niño de cabello negro azulado mientras se retorcía en el césped del jardín de su casa, víctima de un ataque de cosquillas.

- Ya déjenlo en paz, son dos contra uno- reprendió la rubia con fingido enfado, -ó se quedan sin postre en la cena- añadió.

- No es justo- se oyó al padre del pequeño y a un niño de 5 años que yacía sobre el pequeño pelinegro.

- Gracias hija- expresó con tono maternal una mujer de unos 50 años de cabello azul del cual asomaban algunas canas, la cual contemplaba la misma escena.

- No es necesario- respondió la rubia sonriendo – todos hemos ganado, además ya lo haz hecho muchas veces-.

- Y las que me faltan- expresó con júbilo –no solo trajiste luz en medio del dolor, también vida y esperanza, las cuales llegaron contigo-.

La joven bajó la vista sonrojada – no hay nada que no haría por la felicidad de todos ustedes y ahora cuando los veo así- dirigiendo la vista hacia los tres hombres de su vida- siento que todo ha valido la pena.

La mujer peliazul asintió –haz pensado en volver a Tokio- cuestionó.

La aludida bajo la cabeza –ya paso mucho tiempo, volver implicaría dar explicaciones que la verdad no me interesa dar- respondió desviando la mirada.

- Entiendo-.

El llanto de un bebé calmó la tensión creada en el ambiente por la anterior conversación.

- Sólo quería cargarla y mimarla- se justificó una pelinegra acercándose a ellas con una bebé en los brazos, con un pronunciado puchero en su rostro, causando unas estruendosas carcajadas.

La joven rubia se levantó y acudió a socorrer a la chica, tomando en sus brazos a la bebé, quién dejo de llorar al instante.

- No es tu culpa Ray, tiene hambre –explicó –hola Hotaru, ¿Cómo estás pequeñita?, ¿Me extrañaste?- cuestionó a la niña de dos meses de edad.

- ¿Cómo están mis mujercitas?- preguntó el pelinegro de larga coleta, abrazando por la espalda a su esposa.

- Estamos bien- respondió ella –tiene hambre- informó.

- ¿Te acompaño adentro?-.

- ¿Y los niños?- le cuestionó en tono alarmista.

- Están en la cocina, con tanto juego se les abrió el apetito-.

- Yo voy con ellos antes de que hagan un desastre- exclamó con exageración la peliazul.

- Ay Noriko, yo pensé que eras una abuela consentidora –expresó con burla Ray.

- Soy una abuela consentidora, fanática de la limpieza- aclaró solemne.

Todos rieron por el comentario, la bebita lloró haciendo notar su presencia y logrando que sus padres entraran a la casa apresuradamente.

- Hacen una linda pareja- comentó Ray tras un largo suspiro –y tienen una hermosa familia- completó.

- Así es, pero no se puede ser feliz cuando no haz borrado el pasado de tu presente-.

- Oye Noriko, porque hablas como si tú supieras algo que yo no- inquirió intrigada la pelinegra.

- Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo-.

Más tarde.

- ¿Qué haces aquí bombón?-.

- Me gusta verlos dormir-.

- A mi me gusta tu rostro cuando los observas, te ves tan feliz-.

- Y lo soy- afirmó.

- ¿En verdad?-.

- ¿Cómo no serlo con nuestra familia?, lo único que siento es no ser la esposa que debería ser-.

- Shttt, no digas eso- dijo tomando el mentón de su esposa que había agachado la cabeza avergonzada – no puedo pedirte más, me haz dado demasiado y eso para mí, es suficiente mi dulce bombón-.

- Seiya- murmuró.

Su joven esposo le acarició el rostro con ternura –mi dulce bombón, mi Serena- susurró cerca de sus labios –gracias por entrar en mi vida-.

- Gracias por aceptarme en ella-.

- Vamos a dormir – él la tomo de la cintura y cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, para encaminarse a la suya.

- Seiya- murmuró angustiada.

- Si bombón-.

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?-.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su esposo –lo sé-.

Ella se acercó a él y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Seiya en un acto que ruborizo a su esposa, la tomo en brazos al entrar en la habitación, depositándola con delicadeza en su cama. Instantes después él yacía dormido mientras su esposa lo veía con tristeza, aún en la oscuridad, las silenciosas lágrimas de la rubia podían observarse debido a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio.

- "Gracias por darme todo lo que siempre soñé, una familia, y perdóname porque pese a todo aún lo amo a él"- eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a la chica, porque él no se lo merecía, porque se sentía una infiel traidora por sentir aún algo por aquel que años atrás le rompiera el corazón de la forma más cruel.

Continuará…

¡**Hola a todas!**

**Les dije que había Sailor Lady para rato y estoy cumpliendo, jejeje, por lo pronto aquí esta mi nueva historia, si se dirán o preguntarán ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?, bueno, saben que leyendo descubrirán todo eso y más, jiji.**

**De antemano agradezco sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, saben que todo lo escrito por ustedes con respeto es aceptado y procesado.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leen mis historias y que siempre me han mostrado su apoyo a pesar de lo que me tardo en actualizar, lo lean o no, este es un premio a sus porras chicas.**

**Y por las actualizaciones, bueno, espero no demorar, propósito de año nuevo, ponerme las pilas y ser más responsable en ese aspecto.**

**Ahora si, gracias por todo…bye**


	2. Fragmentos del pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Capítulo 2: Fragmentos del pasado. **

"**Decisiones"**

**1era. Parte.**

Después de un día agotador en los laboratorios, Darién ingresaba a su casa con un semblante sombrío y cansado, el colmo era que aún le faltaba la prueba más difícil del día enfrentarse a su esposa para informarle que saldrían del país, rogaba internamente porque ella decidiera quedarse, pero conociéndola como él la conocía no se hacía falsas ilusiones, Michiru se lo había dicho en anteriores ocasiones, ella siempre iría con él a donde quiera que fuera porque lo amaba.

- Si como no- ironizo en voz alta- si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que solo ibas tras mi dinero nunca te hubiera propuesto matrimonio- una voz a su espalda lo sobresalto.

- Buenas noches señor- lo saludó una castaña alta de ojos verdes, era una de las empleadas de la casa.

- Buenas noches Lita ¿La señora está en casa?- cuestiono con seriedad.

- Si señor, en su recámara- informó la joven.

- Muy bien, gracias- el se encamino a la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación.

- No va a cenar- más que pregunta era una afirmación de la castaña.

- No Lita, gracias- respondió él sin girarse a verla.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña "que novedad", pensó desanimada antes de retirarse a la cocina.

El pelinegro respiro profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta que lo conducía a su infierno personal. La imagen que vio al entrar lo hizo gruñir en un claro gesto de molestia, una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina, lo esperaba acostada en una posición muy sugerente y con un atuendo bastante revelador.

- Bienvenido querido- expresó en tono seductor.

- Michiru- contestó secamente.

- Te esperaba amor- dijo mientras delinea sus labios con uno de sus dedos- muy ansiosa- ronroneó.

- Necesitamos hablar- dijo con brusquedad, sin inmutarse ante la mujer que claramente lo estaba tratando de seducir.

- ¿Hablar?- sonrío – no prefieres hacer algo más divertido- sugirió.

- Déjate de juegos- exigió él elevando la voz –sabes que eso no funciona conmigo- espeto irritado.

- Bien, hablemos entonces- concedió ella- se levanto de la cama y camino hacía él con andar felino, contoneando sus caderas, el camisón que vestía se abrió dejando ver su parte íntima, Darién solo la veía fastidiado.

- ¡BASTA!- exclamó molesto.

- Bien- respondió ella frustrada – yo solo quería ayudarte, te notas algo tenso, y yo podría ayudarte encantada y lo sabes- expresó juguetona.

El hombre fastidiado se sentó en un sillón y pasó sus manos por su hermoso cabello negro – necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo, así que comportarte- exigió.

Ella un tanto curiosa se sentó frente a él abriendo las piernas – habla- dijo indiferente, él solo se encogió de hombros asqueado ante las actitudes de su esposa.

- Cómo sabes hicimos una importante transacción con una empresa de EUA, papá dice que tengo que irme para allá y vigilar nuestros intereses-.

- Tú padre esta loco, ¿Por qué no va él?- cuestiono elevando la voz – se suponía que Taiki sería el encargado de esa transacción- argumento ella.

- Y así era, solo que papá dijo que habría un conflicto de intereses y me ordeno que viajará-.

- Pues yo no te voy a acompañar- declaro ella – mi vida esta aquí "mi diversión" pensó –ve tú, yo me quedo- agregó con obstinación.

- De hecho contaba con ello- respondió él- para que te querría conmigo, solo somos dos extraños casados- dijo con amargura- solo dos imbéciles que están en una farsa.

- Que nos conviene a los dos- apunto ella.

- Te equivocas, te conviene a ti, solo te aviso que me voy la próxima semana y no tengo fecha de regreso, pueden ser 6 meses, talvez un año-.

- Tanto tiempo- gritó ella –¿Y yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo?-.

- Lo que haces cuando estoy contigo, revolcarte con todo tipo que se te cruza- ironizó.

- No me hables así, yo nunca te he engañado- afirmó ella con fingida molestia.

- Como digas, solo te digo que mientras yo no este, tus gastos deberán disminuir, mi familia no aprueba tu forma de vida, sobre todo cuando nunca haz actuado como una esposa en el sentido de la palabra.

- ¡LARGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!- exigió ella.

- También es mía-.

- Estoy harta de ti, de tu familia, de que pese a todo se la pasan humillándome y alejándome como si fuera la peste-.

- Vivimos con ellos, así que no exageres- debatió él con semblante serio.

- No es verdad, desde que nos casamos no hay día en que no me digan con sus actitudes lo mucho que me detestan-.

- Cállate Michiru- rugió el pelinegro.

- No me callo, que diferencia si fuera esa perdida verdad, esa imbécil que…-

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO ME LA NOMBRES!- le gritó el mientras la zarandeaba.

Una sonrisa cínica adorno el rostro de la mujer –duele- afirmó- aún te duele ¿No? Te carcomen los celos cuando piensas en ella y en que prefirió los brazos de muchos otros a los tuyos ¿Cierto?- lo retó burlona.

La expresión de Darién iba de la ira a la pena, porque después de todo Michiru tenía razón, su esposa sabía que decir para lastimarlo, cansado la soltó y se dio la vuelta par salir de ahí.

- "Muy bien Darién, como siempre caíste en la trampa, hoy no tenía ganas de dormir contigo, necesitaba estar sola, buscando la manera de hacer que ella vuelva" -pensó.

La chica de pelos aguamarina se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, proyectando en su mente a la única persona que la había amado y que ella amaba aún, lágrima silenciosas se deslizaban por su rostro a la par que los recuerdos la golpeaban, atormentándola, haciéndola sentir el dolor de una pérdida con la que jamás pensó en lidiar.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Hola me llamó Michiru, soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto- informó con entusiasmo una jovencita de 14 años._

_- Haruka Tenou- respondió con voz grave una joven rubia de pelo corto._

_- Un gusto Haruka, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas- expresó con convicción Michiru._

_- Lo dices porque eres nueva, en unos días más seguro pedirás tu cambio de habitación-._

_- No se porque dices eso, pero te aseguro que no será así- declaró con firmeza._

_- Cómo digas- murmuró la rubia antes de salir de la habitación dejando confundida a su nueva compañera._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- " En ese momento no entendía de lo que hablabas, pero de inmediato las demás chicas del colegio me pusieron sobre aviso acerca de ti y de tus manías, decían que más que chica eras todo un hombre, que tu ropa de salir era de hombre y que si lo fueras sería muy guapo"- susurraba Michiru llorando.

- "Cuando te aborde sobre lo que decían de ti, te molestaste y me corriste de tu habitación, pero yo solo quería que supieras que podías confiar en mí, me gustabas, te consideraba una chica interesante, y nunca dude en que seríamos grandes amigas, pero tú no lo entendiste, tu te alejaste de mí".

_FLASH BACK._

_- Haru, puedo preguntarte algo- cuestiono Michiru._

_- Claro-._

_- ¿Por qué vistes como hombre?-._

_- Porque me gusta- respondió cortante la aludida._

_- Es extraño ¿No crees?-._

_- No, solo soy diferente- afirmó._

_- Si pero…- la rubia la miró furiosa._

_- Eres como todos, me juzgas y te crees mejor que yo, solo porque eres como se espera que sea- expresó decepcionada y se alejo corriendo, dejando a una Michiru sorprendida y con los ojos vidriosos._

_FIN DEL FLAS BACK._

- "Claro que tu enojo no duro mucho, cuando viste que tenía visita masculina no dudaste en preguntarme por eso, te pusiste celosa y yo lo note, me gusto saber que te molestaba que pudiera tener a alguien más, me gustaba sentir cosas por ti".

_FLASH BACK._

_- Me entere de que tuviste visita- comento con cierto dejo de indiferencia una rubia recostada en su cama simulando que leía una revista._

_- ¿Me estas hablando?- cuestiono con incredulidad la interrogada._

_- Si no quieres no contestes- respondió sin interés la primera._

_Su compañera sonrío y suspiro – es un amigo, mi madre dice que en unos años más será mi esposo, es muy guapo, si lo conocieras verías que tengo razón-dijo con rotundidad._

_La rubia dejo la lectura enfocando su vista en ella- ¿Tú amas a ese chico?- pregunto con seriedad._

_- Me gusta- contesto encogiéndose de hombros._

_- A mí me gusta el chocolate y no por eso me casaría con él, creo que para que dos personas decidan estar juntas para toda la vida, deben de sentir algo más que gustarse-declaró con firmeza._

_- ¿Tu sientes algo así por alguien?-preguntó curiosa._

_- Si- afirmó y sus ojos brillaron por la declaración, Michiru no pudo evitar que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo, despertando deseo, deseos de besar y tocar a la joven, ideas que desecho rápidamente negando con la cabeza._

_- Sabes creo que en la próxima visita me pedirá que se su novia-._

_Haruka la observo con una mirada que no supo descifrar- pues si aceptas será la mayor estupidez- concluyó antes de seguir con su lectura._

_La interrogada sonrío al notar que las cosas serían como antes, ella y Haruka juntas de nuevo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Y mientras arriba, Michiru sufría por la perdida de su amante, en el despacho de la gran casa Darién ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol.

_-_ Tú deberías ocupar su lugar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios me deje conquistar por tus hermosos ojos, por tu fingida ternura y por esas malditas sensaciones que despertaste en mí desde que te conocí?- gritaba furioso mientras se tomaba de golpe la cuarta copa de la noche.

En la cocina dos mujeres conversaban en susurros.

- Dices que otra vez esta encerrado en su despacho-.

- Sí, y esta bebiendo, pase por ahí para apagar las luces de la sala y los pasillos y estaba gritando, le reclamaba a Serena, no se que tanto decía, pero escuche su nombre fuerte y claro.

- Ay Lita, tú y yo sabemos que cosas le reclama-.

- Lo sé- suspiro la joven –lo peor es que no podemos sacarlo de su error-.

- A nosotros no nos corresponde, el la daño mucho, yo solo espero que cuando se encuentren las cosas no se vayan a salir de control- expresó con preocupación –sobre todo por ella, aún lo ama.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Luna? ¿Qué sabes?- cuestiono confusa -¿Vuelve a Japón?-.

- Nada de eso Lita, pero muy pronto las caretas se caerán y las intrigas tendrán que descubrirse.

Lita estaba por replicar cuando "Luna" retumbo en el lugar, Mamoru y Diana Chiba acababan de llegar a casa.

- Vete a acostar niña, yo cierro y apago las luces-.

- No vas a contarme nada- afirmó la castaña.

- No- contestó con rotundidad antes de salir de la cocina para ir a atender el llamado de sus patrones.

Lita aspiro profundamente y recordó como habían ayudado a la que consideraba una gran amiga a salir de la vida de los Chiba gracias a que uno de ellos le había arruinado la vida.

_FLASH BACK._

_Sobresaltada por haber escuchado fuertes sollozos provenientes de la habitación de la señorita de la casa, cierta empleada corría desenfrenada para llegar hasta el lugar._

_- ¿QUÉ TE PASO?- cuestiono en un grito al ver a la joven rubia tirada en el piso desnuda y llorando descontroladamente._

_- ¡QUIERO MORIRME!- contesto la aludida gritando._

_- Cállate Sere, no digas eso, recuerda que estas…_

_- Shhh, no lo digas- suplico la rubia –eso es lo peor- murmuró con desilusión._

_- No se lo dijiste- afirmó contrariada la chica._

_- No pude- contestó tristemente- y ahora no quiero hacerlo- murmuró- ¡QUIERO MORIRME LITA, QUIERO MORIRME!- sollozo histérica._

_La castaña la acuno en su pecho y sobo su cabeza hasta que la rubia se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, furiosa y decidida bajo a buscar a su tía, otra de las empleadas en busca de ayuda, cuando Serena despertara necesitaría de buenos consejos y para ella la más indicada era su tía Luna._

_FIN DEL FLAH BACK._

En su recámara, los acontecimientos ocurridos después de ese día bombardearon la mente de Lita.

Esa misma noche Luna había sacado a Serena de la casa llevándola a vivir a casa de una amiga, cuando la familia se entero de la desaparición de la joven, la buscaron durante días, pero no había ni rastros de su paradero, y es que nadie sospecho que había recibido ayuda de las empleadas, la buena relación de la rubia y Lita era secreta en primer lugar porque a Luna no le parecía que se mezclaran, eso sorprendió a la castaña, ya que al pedir ayuda su tía no dudo en apoyarlas. Para sorpresa de la joven y su tía Serena había conseguido trabajo en un pequeño restaurante como mesera, necesitaba ganar dinero y ahorrar, todas sabían porque, hasta que un día, en casa de la familia Chiba se recibió una llamada bastante particular, era la respuesta a las oraciones de Lita, un mes después Serena salió del país en busca de una nueva vida.

Mientras esto ocurría la desesperación de la familia Chiba era estresante, Diana lloraba día y noche angustiada por el paradero de la rubia, la policía dejo de investigar ya que ellos dedujeron que había huido con algún chico y que regresaría en cuestión de meses, el señor Mamoru dejó la medicina y estuvo deprimido por meses, y él, el causante de todo se caso en secreto dejando con la boca abierta a sus padres cuando llego con su esposa de la mano.

- Y ahora paga las consecuencias de sus actos, atado a esa arpía paga un poco el daño que te causo amiga- dijo en voz alta limpiándose una lágrima traicionera –se que donde estas te encuentras bien, solo que no puedo evitar añorar nuestras conversaciones, tu sonrisa y tu compañía- un suspiro se le escapo –se que mi tía sabe algo que será trascendental para ti, no se que sea, solo espero que eso te traiga de nuevo a Japón, porque ellos no lo merecen, no merecen no saber de ti y de él, después de todo son sus abuelos- declaró abriendo la ventana de su cuarto para dejar pasar la brisa nocturna, el aire fresco de la noche la golpeo en el rostro brindándole una sensación de esperanza y libertad.

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en la casa, era tensa, era como si el ambiente quisiera poner sobre aviso a sus moradores de los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir.

Michiru mientras tanto seguía llorando, abatida, frustrada y presa del dolor por su presente, lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a su pasado.

_- _"Fuiste la única que siempre se mantuvo cerca de mí, apoyándome, impulsándome, siendo mi amiga y maravillándome con tu forma de ser, hasta que no pudiste resistirte más y fuiste directo por mí y por mi corazón".

_FLASH BACK._

_Michiru acababa de recibir dos visitas en ese día, ambas importantes y contrastantes, aunque en cierto modo ligadas, una era la diseñadora de su futuro y la otra la llave para lograrlo, la primera había sido de su madre que en cada oportunidad la presionaba en la conquista del segundo que curiosamente le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado y que solo esperaba que su amada creciera un poco más para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, ella como amiga lo había animado, pero también se había sentido dolida, nunca había significado nada para él, más que una simple amiga y dolía, le dolía el orgullo y no quería ni imaginarse lo que su madre diría cuando se enterará_

_Sentada y según ella escondida en una pequeña bodega ubicada en el fondo del patio de la escuela la joven lloraba lastimosamente, lloraba porque su madre le echaría en cara su poco aprecio por su familia, lloraba porque su futuro se veía complicado y lloraba por sobre todo porque ella no era especial para nadie, ó eso creía._

_Una mano en su hombro la sobresalto, fijo su vista en la recién llegada e intento sonreír._

_- Mi fiel Haruka-murmuró acariciando la mejilla de la rubia._

_- ¿Por qué lloras?- susurro la recién llegada cerrando sus ojos por el contacto físico._

_- Me siento sola- pronunció débilmente -¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?- cuestiono bajando la mirada._

_- Te conozco mejor que tú- declaró con dulzura – incluso sé que hay alguien esperando que le abras tu corazón-._

_Michiru levanto la vista notando el brillo en los orbes cafés de su amiga, así como el leve rubor que tiño sus mejillas -¿De que hablas?- balbuceo confundida._

_- No te haz dado cuenta- comento sonrojada –de verdad no tienes idea de lo que te digo._

_Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron por la sorpresa –Haruka, tú…-no pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron capturados en un demandante beso, necesitada de afecto cerro los ojos y respondió al mismo, el beso que al principio fue dulce y acompasado se intensifico volviéndose deseoso, fue la misma rubia que aferrándose a su cordura rompió el beso, la imagen que obtuvo como consecuencia del acto fue a su "amiga" sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y con el brillo del deseo en sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono confundida la primera._

_- Sólo me respondes porque necesitas un salvavidas para no ahogarte- expresó con dolor la rubia._

_- No Haruka, te respondo porque tengo mucho tiempo deseándolo, deseándote a ti- afirmó, antes de volver a capturar los labios de la aludida quién esquivo el beso poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡NO MICHIRU!- exclamó –necesitas a alguien y yo estoy a mano- gritó –perdóname, yo solo quería que te sintieras bien- agregó con un dejo de frustración._

_- ¿Y eso es todo?- cuestiono dolida la joven - ¿Sólo me besaste para hacerme sentir bien?- le gritó desilusionada._

_- ¡NO!- bufó exasperada la primera –escúchame preciosa, yo- respiro profundamente- desde el día que te conocí luche contra las sensaciones que despertaste en mi, me afiance a la idea de que solo te deseaba, pero no- la joven que la escuchaba atenta solo se llevó una mano a la boca a la par que nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer –siempre estas hablando de momentos especiales, de vivencias románticas, de aquella persona que te lleve al cielo con una mirada, de consumirte en el éxtasis del placer y yo solo te escucho deseando ser todo eso para ti, porque tu lo eres para mi, me he tocado tantas veces imaginando la suavidad de tu piel, tu lengua en mi cuerpo, el sabor de tu sexo- las mejillas de ambas estaban encendidas por excitación y por las palabras, pero ambas sabían que de esta conversación dependían muchas cosas y se estaban jugando el todo por el todo –mi nombre en tus labios mientras te hago mía y tus gemidos, es tanto lo que me importas que duele, me duele que seas mi sueño inalcanzable, pero yo te entiendo, se que tú lo haz elegido a él y no tengo las armas para competir- concluyó dándole la espalda._

_Unas manos recorriendo su espalda la obligaron a abrir los ojos sorprendida –y tú Haruka Tenou no sabes cuanto tiempo desee escucharte decir esto, puede que tenga un futuro trazado, pero el presente lo elijo yo y en este momento lo único que deseo es que ambas cumplamos nuestros sueños y nuestro amor-._

_La rubia se giró para ver a los ojos a la mujer que acababa de pronunciar esas tan anheladas palabras - ¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestiono sonriente._

_- Lo digo de corazón Haruka, Te amo- contesto sonriendo._

_- Yo también te amo- respondió la aludida rodeándola con sus brazos y estampando sus labios con los de la mujer que amaba._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

El recuerdo de su primera vez era algo que aún tenía grabado en la piel, el fuego y el calor que la lleno de placer en esa ocasión nublaron su dolor y le dieron paso a la lujuria, ansiosa y reviviendo los actos de aquella vez, se abrió el camisón y empezó a masajear sus senos, mordiendo su labio y gimiendo despacio, una mano recorrió su abdomen plano y bajo hasta su feminidad acariciándola, un dedo entro en ella mientras un recuerdo más llegaba.

_FLASH BACK._

_Las manos de dos jóvenes se exploraban deseosas, en un determinado momento la rubia condujo a su amada hasta una superficie acolchada tumbándola y tumbándose en ella, se separo para ver a los ojos la dueña de su corazón , Michiru desbotono torpemente los botones de la sobria blusa del uniforme, dejando al descubierto los pechos de la rubia._

_- No llevas sostén- gimió sorprendida._

_- Nunca- contestó al aludida repitiendo la acción de la joven, ella si tuvo el placer de deleitarse con un coqueto sostén de encaje celeste, ansiosa mordió la tela del mismo ocasionando que cierta humedad hiciera su aparición en su parte al igual que en la de su amante._

_- Ahhh, Haruka- suspiro Michiru al sentir como los dientes de la rubia dejaba al descubierto sus pezones erectos, los pequeños y rosados montículos de carne fueron apresados y succionados con ahínco arrancando fuertes gemidos de la chica de pelo aguamarina._

_Las manos de la rubia acariciaban las piernas de la peli aguamarina saboreando la suavidad de su piel, la pasión la llevo a ser más osada y adentrar uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su compañera haciéndolas suspirar y gemir. Michiru la separo bruscamente causando confusión, su deseo era tener el control y así lo hizo notar desabrochando eróticamente el cierre de la falda de Haruka y retirando de un jalón las braguitas húmedas de la misma, ambas se recostaron de medio lado acariciándose y tocándose con ahínco._

_- Eres un sueño preciosa- gimió la rubia._

_- No, soy la pura realidad- contestó la otra joven apretando las piernas para una mayor fricción y placer en su intimidad._

_El primer orgasmo llegó aplastante haciéndolas gritar. Se quedaron estáticas, viéndose con ternura y con amor, la pasión que las embargaba las orilló a una segunda ronda de placer._

_Lo que quedaba de las ropas fue adornando el sucio suelo sobre el que estaba la colchoneta, la desnudez de ambas era adornada por una fina capa de sudor que envolvía los cuerpos de las jóvenes amantes , Haruka mantenía su cara perdida entre las piernas de Michiru explorando con su lengua la húmeda cavidad, succionando, mordiendo y chupando, deleitándose con la esencia de la joven, la cual gemía y gritaba excitando aún más a la culpable de que el fuego la mantuviera cautiva del placer, cuando el orgasmo llegó, lejos de sentirse fatigada la chica de pelo aguamarina reclamó su turno de poseer a la rubia tal como ella lo había hecho, el único pensamiento que inundaba las mentes de las dos era que finalmente eran una sola persona, para siempre. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Michiru bombeaba con fuerza, sus dedos se adentraban en su intimidad con fuerza, ella solo se arqueaba disfrutando del acto, gemía y no pudo evitar que el nombre de su ex amante escapara de sus labios, saco sus dedos y los dirigió a su boca para saborearse, inconscientemente la imagen de Haruka realizando esa acción la hizo avivar aún más el fuego de su lujuria, introdujo de nuevo dos dedos en su cavidad y esta vez no paró hasta llegar al clímax.

- Ohhh, Haruka- gimió antes de convulsionarse y sentir como sus dedos se cubrían de aquello que alguna vez ella había dicho era lo más delicioso que hubiese probado nunca.

Las lágrimas surcaron sus pómulos, el llanto se volvió más intenso, perder a la persona que amaba nunca le había pasado por la cabeza y no sabía que podía hacer para que ella volviera, pensando en eso y agotada Michiru fue perdiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**Lejos de ahí.**

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa?- murmuró cierto castaño acariciando la espalda desnuda de su acompañante.

- No lo sé, me siento inquieta- contestó la joven.

- No tienes porque-.

- Hoy la vi- respondió con cierto aire de culpa.

- Lo sé, lo supe desde que llegué y note esos hermosos ojos tuyos carentes de alegría- comentó él con tranquilidad.

- Y no te preocupa- dijo ella elevando el tono de voz y separándose bruscamente de su amante.

- No tengo porque, confío en tu y en tu amor- la mirada penetrante del hombre la traspasaba mostrándole la inquebrantable confianza que tenía en ella.

- Gracias Taiki, aún no me creo que alguien como tú este a mi lado-.

- Pues yo podría decir lo mismo – replico él en tono bromista – deja de mortificarte por el pasado, ven aquí- palmeo el colchón con una pícara sonrisa –voy a hacerte el amor de nuevo, su mujer se sonrojo abruptamente.

- ¿Te sonrojas?- se burló él.

- No te rías- se quejo ella – es solo que me haces sentir…Diferente, completa…Aggg, no se como describirlo- confesó derrotada.

- Pues yo tengo una forma de ayudarte con eso- sugirió en tono seductor. La mano de Taiki se extendió invitando a la mujer a acercarse, cuando el cuerpo de la rubia hizo contacto con el colchón el la aprisiono debajo de su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y le estampo un apasionado beso mientras la acariciaba frenéticamente.

Recostada en el pecho del hombre que amaba, Haruka se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, finalmente había encontrado a la persona que la complementaba en todos los sentidos, como dicen por ahí como los humanos somos seres imperfectos, no hay que buscar perfección en la relación, si no a la persona imperfecta pero correcta para nosotros y esa persona para ella era Taiki, aunque hubiera llegado a su vida cuando se sentía tan miserable, vacía, indigna de ser amada y sobre todo cuando se encontraba unida a alguien a quien había amado pero que nunca la había valorado ni a ella ni a sus sentimientos, lo cual en cierto modo le dificulto las cosas al castaño, una sonrisa se planto en la cara de la joven, los recuerdos de cómo se conocieron, las invitaciones a salir, las negativas, los regalos, los pleitos, todo la había hecho valorarlo más, también la reacción de él cuando le dijo que tenía una relación con una mujer y como había sido su vida desde que había aceptado estar con ella a pesar de los planes de casarse de su amada en aquel entonces.

"No me importa lo que digas, lo que dices que sientes por ella ya no es amor y si ella lo siente o sintió por ti alguna vez, ahora solo es simple costumbre enfermiza, eres como la parte que la mantiene alejada de su realidad e infelicidad, arrastrándote a la tuya propia, yo te amo Haruka Tenou, no soy tan egoísta para hacerte daño y pedirte que sigas conmigo como ella lo hace, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, si aceptaras conocerme más, te juro que no habría día en que no te demostrara lo única y especial que eres, y lo más importante nunca te sentirías como te sientes ahora, usada y denigrada, yo te amo, quiero ayudarte a sanar, para que brilles como debes hacerlo siempre, independientemente de que algún día me correspondas o no".

La rubia suspiro con melancolía, a sabiendas de que su pasado era una sombra de su presente, aunque no se sentía temerosa de él, Taiki Kou sabía todo de ella, bueno, casi todo, el nombre de su antigua compañera no se lo había revelado aún, pero sabía que era inevitable que él lo descubriera.

- Deja de pensar y descansa mi amor- murmuró con voz adormilada el castaño.

- Solo pienso en lo mucho que te amo-.

- Lo cual yo agradezco- contesto él – ahora quiero que duermas, mañana tenemos una cena con los Chiba y te quiero espectacular, anunciare nuestro compromiso con ellos…¿Qué opinas?- expresó emocionado y abrazándola con fuerza.

La oscuridad de la habitación le impidió ver a Taiki el miedo que se instalo en el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Qué dices amor?- volvió a preguntar.

- Me parece bien, es una buena forma de empezar nuestra historia ¿No?-.

- Así es- dijo él antes de atraerla nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez y la seguridad que ese hombre le brindaba la rubia fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose de que mañana tendría que enfrentar una prueba más antes de que Michiru saliera definitivamente de su vida.

**Al día siguiente.**

Yaten Kou había tenido una mañana infernal en su subsidiara, firmando cheques, renuncias, cartas, documentos y más documentos, el colmo de su fastidió era que Mina no había acudido a la oficina, en parte porque ella también tenía varios pendientes fuera de la misma, como ultimar los detalles del contrato con los Fujimori, el peliplateado sabía que él éxito obtenido de su casi desaparecida compañía en gran parte se debía a ella, también era consciente de que al cerrar el trato sus empleados quedarían bien protegidos ante el cierre de la subsidiaria y eso era lo que lo tenía aún más molesto, el hecho de que no había cumplido con su promesa y la había dejado sola haciendo un trabajo que para empezar él debió realizar.

Apenas dieron las seis de la tarde, Yaten salió disparado de la subsidiaria rumbo al departamento de la rubia. Al llegar, ansioso, toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta, estaba a punto de desistir cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió dándole como imagen a un rubio alto envuelto en un pequeño albornoz evidenciando que acababa de salir de la ducha. Su rostro se contrajo por la sorpresa.

- ¿Buscabas a Mina?- cuestiono el rubio.

Yaten cerró los puños, estaba por contestar cuando la voz de la mencionada lo interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es Alan?- gritó antes de salir escasamente vestida y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

- "También se acaba de bañar"- pensó con molestia el peliplateado.

- Pues no sé- contestó confuso su invitado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?- pregunto la rubia al darse cuenta de que su jefe y amigo era quien la buscaba.

- Pues…Yo….Mmmm- balbuceó incómodo - ¿Irás a la cena de Taiki?- dijo finalmente.

- No lo creo, se me presentaron planes de improvisto- se disculpo ella, Yaten recorrió con la mirada al joven parado en la puerta que sonreía tontamente y dedujo los planes de los que hablaba Mina.

- Te veo mañana entonces- enfatizó él.

- Ehhh, claro- respondió ella nerviosa.

El joven Kou observó a la pareja con una extraña mirada antes de marcharse del lugar. Al cerrarse la puerta el chico rubio comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

- Te pasas Mina- se carcajeó – todos te los buscas igualitos- comentó burlón –es casi el hermano gemelo de Diamante- agregó sin dejar de reír.

Mina se tensó y le dirigió una mirada furiosa –no me hables de ese imbécil y no entiendo ese comentario- dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

- Si que sabes de lo que hablo- gritó él.

Dentro de su habitación Mina trataba de tranquilizarse, su hermano tenia razón Yaten tenía cierto parecido con el hombre que ella había considerado el amor de su vida, pero que con el paso del tiempo había mostrado su verdadero yo, revelando que era un cerdo, machista, mujeriego y un imbécil que solo la tenía como un trofeo, era cierto al principio su jefe le había gustado por eso, por su parecido a Diamante Black, pero el tiempo juntos le había mostrado a un Yaten que quizás nadie conocía, solo ella, un hombre que tenía miedo a amar y tener el mismo desenlace que su madre, el abandono y el sufrimiento por no estar con la persona amada, "solo una vez", pensó la rubia con nostalgia, "solo una vez me permitiste entrar en tu caparazón", una lágrima rebelde escapo de sus bellos ojos azules, pero al menos tu fuiste sincero, soy la única mujer a la que le haz ofrecido un espacio en tu corazón, como tu amiga y solo eso puedes darme, yo lo acepte y ahora debo aprender a vivir con eso.

Afuera de la misma Alan Aino suspiraba por su hermana –"son un par de tontos que tienen miedo", pensaba frustrado y buscando la manera de ayudar a su adorada hermana.

**En la casa de los Chiba.**

El desayuno se servía con el típico silencio que reinaba siempre que toda la familia lo hacía a la misma hora, lo cual era raro, a decir verdad, la señora Diana y su esposo preferían el jardín o la cocina, lo que fuera con tal de evitar a su nuera.

- Más café por favor Luna- indicó Mamoru, la mujer morena se acercó y cumplió con su trabajo, nerviosa ante la tensa calma.

- Gracias Luna, yo me encargó- indicó Diana, la empleada asintió y se retiro discretamente a la cocina - saldré a comprar un obsequio para Taiki- anunció –los quiero puntuales en "El Cristal Dorado"- dijo en tono autoritario, su hijo y su esposo solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿De que cena hablas Diana?- cuestiono Michiru fingiendo interés- cena por lo que veo no me incluye a mi- expresó con cierta molestia, pero sonriendo, cual hipócrita era.

- Oh, lo siento Michiru, pero pensé que tu ya sabrías de la cena- comentó sonriente y viendo a su hijo fijamente –hace días que fuimos invitados- agregó.

- Se te paso decirme ¿No amor?- ironizó la joven.

- Como sea- intervino Mamoru- tu deber es el de acompañar a mi hijo- todos los presentes hicieron una mueca que no paso desapercibida por Michiru.

- No se preocupen iré y ahora si me permiten tengo que salir a comprar un vestido para la ocasión- dicho esto se levantó y salió del comedor.

- Me parece extraño- murmuró la señora Chiba.

- ¿Qué cosa querida?-.

- Michiru no sabe de la cena de compromiso de Haruka y Taiki, es raro ¿No creen?- explicó extrañada.

- La verdad es que se distanciaron de un tiempo para acá- respondió Darién- la verdad es que no creo que haya alguien en este mundo que soporte mucho a mi esposa- expresó irónico el pelinegro.

- Solo los idiotas decepcionados del amor- respondió Diana Chiba.

La cara de su hijo se endureció y el enojo se vislumbro en el hermoso rostro del moreno, su padre puso una mano en su antebrazo para tranquilizarlo.

- No te metas en mi vida- exigió lo más calmado posible.

- Nunca lo he hecho, desde que pensé que mi trabajo había terminado contigo apoye todas tus decisiones por muy disparatadas que fueran y no sabes lo que me dolió saber que mi único hijo se caso a escondidas y con una joven que no amaba, me imagino el porque- suspiro derrotada – pero tú sabes que tu "esposa", es una interesada, hipócrita, en pocas palabras una fichita y para colmo a ti no se te ve el menor interés de querer deshacerte de ella- alegó molesta.

- Diana- intervino Mamoru –es mejor que te calmes, recuerda que aunque no nos guste lo que veamos, lo importante es la familia y hay que apoyarnos siempre-.

La guapa y madura mujer se puso de pie furiosa y fulmino a su hijo con la mirada –mi familia no esta completa- replico con tristeza –no desde hace seis años- se levanto para salir de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo agregó –deben estar a las ocho en punto en el restaurante, yo llegare antes, debo arreglar algunos detalles de la cena-.

- Debes comprender a tu madre- explico Mamoru –en estas fechas se pone melancólica y muy sensible –recordarás que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de…

- Serenity –completo su hijo secamente.

- A sí es- respondió el señor Mamoru en un suspiro añorando los tiempos de su familia completa.

Una hora después padre e hijo llegaban a "Laboratorios Chiba" en donde volverían a trazar la estrategia financiera y operativa a seguir una vez que Darién llegará a EUA.

**A kilómetros de distancia.**

Seiya Kou suspiraba tras colgar el teléfono, su esposa lo llamaba para avisarle que los niños no llegarían a cenar puesto que su abuela los llevaría de paseo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota?- cuestiono con burla una guapa pelinegra mientras revisaba algunos papeles y viendo de reojo a su primo.

- Deja de molestarme Ray- replico don fingida molestia –es solo que, pues, hoy paso algo extraño- hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente – Sere quiere que nos vayamos de viaje unos días- informó girando su silla quedando de frente al gran ventanal que le ofrecía una espectacular vista de la ciudad.

- Me parece buena idea, sobre todo porque en unos días más tendremos una revolución por aquí, los nuevos socios, los sistemas nuevos de operación-.

- Solos- dijo él interrumpiendo el monólogo de la primera.

- ¿Solos?- repitió ella asombrada.

- Me lo dijo esta mañana- explicó él.

- Deberías estar feliz, eso es bueno para su relación, quizás las cosas entre ustedes avancen- comentó ella entusiasta.

- Eso es seguro-.

- Sere te quiere Seiya- el aludido sonrío – solo que tiene miedo, las cosas entre ustedes empezaron extrañas y ahora mismo lo son – el pelinegro asintió.

- Yo la amo Ray- afirmó el enérgicamente.

- Y ella lo sabe, de hecho todos lo sabemos- bromeo ella- ahora sigue leyendo los informes que hice para la junta con tus hermanos y el nuevo socio, recuerda que tengo que tomar el avión mañana temprano para ir a Chicago-.

- Lo sé- respondió Seiya -¿Quisiera pedirte un favor primita?- la aludida sonrío maliciosa.

- Claro que cuido a los peques a mi regreso para que te vayas con Sere a disfrutar de las mieles del amor-.

- Gracias-.

- A ti primo, sobre todo gracias por el vestido que me vas a comprar para la celebración de la fusión de la compañía.

Seiya cambió su semblante bromista por uno más serio –chantajista- resopló.

- Y así y todo me quieres y necesitas- dijo la joven con seguridad.

Tras una sesión de pequeños insultos y risas, la atareada pareja volvió a su trabajo, aunque el joven no pudo evitar el recuerdo de la conversación con su esposa esa mañana.

_FLASH BACK. _

_- La consientes demasiado bombón- expresó sonriente un guapo pelinegro mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca._

_- No me gusta dejarla solita en su habitación, además a ti también te encanta que nos acompañe en el desayuno- respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa que a él lo deslumbraba siempre que la veía así, tan contenta, recostada en un pequeño moisés la pequeña Hotaru se movía continuamente ante la atenta mirada de su madre._

_- Tienes razón- concedió él- sobre todo cuando no están los inquietos de sus hermanos, que si no esta preciosura- tomando una de las manitas de la bebé y haciéndole tiernos gestitos- estaría muy enojada- agregó._

_- La quieren mucho, pero tienes razón creen que es una muñeca-._

_- Tan hermosa como su madre- expresó el pelinegro en tono amoroso, la rubia se ruborizo por el comentario y aparto la mirada._

_- Y me encanta que te sonrojes- continúo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa, perdiéndose en la mirada de ella._

_- Seiya- susurró perturbada por la cercanía del aludido, la distancia se acortó y un tierno beso completó la magia del momento._

_Tras separarse ella sonrío con timidez y el volvió a acariciar el rostro de ella, deseando que ese tipo de momentos no fueran fugaces._

_- ¿Por qué no salimos de viaje? Podemos ir a un lugar cercano, con que estemos juntos, no importa el lugar –comentó ella entusiasta._

_- Pues no lo sé- el semblante de la rubia pareció entristecerse –los niños están en clases, aún tengo pendientes por resolver por lo de la fusión y pues no me parece muy prudente- dijo Seiya un tanto confuso por la petición de Serena._

_- Unos días alejado de tanto estrés te harían bien- ánimo ella- por los niños, pues, yo pensaba que viajáramos solos, es decir, solo con Hotaru, pero…_

_- ¿Solos?- cuestiono él asombrado._

_Una vez más las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron –pues verás –balbuceo ella- yo quiero, quiero intentar una relación más normal contigo –los ojos de él se abrieron por la sorpresa y ella fijo su vista en el rostro de su esposo, demostrándole que hablaba en serio._

_- Somos un matrimonio normal-._

_- Sabemos que no es así y yo quiero intentarlo, tú te lo mereces, nuestra familia se lo merece-._

_- Lo haces por eso, porque crees que necesitas hacerlo-._

_- No Seiya, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, te quiero- un suspiro escapo de sus labios y miró con dulzura a la pequeña pelinegra –te amo- susurró._

_- Estoy segura que ella también te ama- contesto Seiya._

_- No tontito- bromeó ella –ese te amo era para ti- y esta vez ella fue la que acarició el rostro de él, se levanto de su silla y para sorpresa del ya asombrado pelinegros se sentó en su regazo para sellar su declaración con un beso._

_Y Seiya supo que no podía ser más feliz en su vida, finalmente había traspasado ese miedo de Serena y había llegado a su corazón. La abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, deleitándose con la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la rubia e intensificando el beso, convirtiéndola en una caricia erótica y apasionada, momento que su hija interrumpió con su llanto._

_- Hotaru- resopló él- debiste esperar un poco más-._

_La angelical sonrisa de su esposa lo contagió, Serena alzó en brazos a la niña y esta de inmediato busco el pecho de su madre, buscando su alimento._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

_- _¿Y ahora que?-_ cuestiono Ray airadamente- _hoy vienes más tonto que de costumbre_- le reprendió._

_- _Dijo que me amaba_- suspiro el pelinegro._

_- _¿En serio?-_ cuestiono escéptica._

- Si, por eso el viaje_-._

- Me da gusto que finalmente haya dado ese paso, aunque tu sabes que el que diga que te ame…

- No quiere decir que lo haya olvidado_- completó él_- lo sé prima, se que lo que siente por mi no se compara en nada a lo que sintió por él, pero soy su esposo y estoy seguro que ahora que ha dado este paso, puedo lograr que nuestro matrimonio sea mejor ¿No crees?-.

_- _Eso espero Seiya, eso espero_-._

El silencio se apodero de la habitación dejando a los ocupantes de la misma sumidos en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban dirigidos a esa rubia que les había robado el corazón hacía años atrás, a ella brindándole su amistad y a él dándole una nueva oportunidad de amar y de vida.

**Cerca de ahí.**

En una pequeña cafetería un castaño esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de una persona muy particular.

**- **Disculpe la demora señor Kumada- se excusó una guapa mujer madura –mis nietos estuvieron algo inquietos y tuve que llevarlos al área de juegos del lugar- explicó.

- No se preocupe señora Mizuno, tengo poco esperando- la mujer sonrío.

- Y dígame, que tal el asunto que le encomende-.

- En Japón todo esta en aparente calma, ya se decidió que mi investigado viaje a este país, la esposa, pues, la verdad me ahorro el decirle lo que se de ella, todo esta aquí- indico extendiendo un sobre amarillo.

- Necesito saber que tiene las pruebas de lo otro- cuestiono con tranquilidad la peliazul.

- Tengo algo mejor, a los protagonistas del asunto- ella levanto una ceja algo sorprendida.

- No me sirven de nada, los necesito aquí y están en Japón- comentó algo molesta.

- Claro que estarán aquí, es curioso como se entrelazan en la vida de todos los nombres que usted me dio-.

- ¿Eso también esta aquí?-.

- Todo señora, todo esta ahí, solo me resta decirle que en unas semanas habrá un interesante frente a frente, tengo las fotos y el video también, de más decirle que es real, no fotomontaje ni truco, solo que la protagonista…

- No me diga más- lo interrumpió Noriko- quiero saber por mi misma, cualquier duda yo se lo cuestionaré directamente-.

- Hay un extra en los resultados de la investigación – informó él – ella parpadeó tratando de asimilar las palabras del joven, una vez comprendiendo, asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que el hombre frente a ella era un profesional en su trabajo y lo que lo caracterizaba entre todo su gremio era que nunca dejaba espacios en blanco por mínimos detalles que se le dieran al realizar una investigación.

- Gracias señor Kumada, como siempre, un placer el verlo, su dinero estará depositado a partir de mañana a primera hora-.

- Como siempre- declaró él.

- Lo contactaré cualquier duda- dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose del hombre, el cual súbitamente la alcanzó y llamó su atención con unas particulares palabras.

- Ella dijo: "Solo espero que vuelva"- murmuró, Noriko lo observó por unos segundos y sonrío negando con la cabeza y alejándose del castaño.

- No hay garantías para eso- respondió casi al salir del establecimiento.

El hombre regresó a su asiento, sacó su celular y marcó algunas teclas.

**En Japón.**

Luna nerviosa por la inoportuna llegada de Lita dejo caer el teléfono.

- ¿Te sientes bien tía?- peguntó la joven preocupada – desde la discusión de la señora con el joven Darién haz estado muy rara-.

- No es nada Lita, solo estoy cansada- respondió con una débil sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Si tu lo dices, por cierto la señora Michiru- arrastrando las palabras – se acaba de ir al restaurante, iba furiosa- exclamó sonriente.

- Es una pobre mujer equivocada, no hay que alegrarnos de su sufrimiento- dijo Luna – además te imaginas como se sentirá la pobre sabiendo que no es amada ni aceptada por su esposo y familia-.

- Siempre fue así, tú y yo sabemos porque se casaron, además dudo que tenga sentimientos-.

- Todos los tenemos- la contradijo su tía.

- Ella no- respondió con obstinación la joven.

- Bueno Lita, cada cual tiene y recibe lo que se merece, piensa que la señora Michiru Chiba tendrá justo lo que ella cosecho algún día, quizás pronto- concluyó con aire misterioso.

- Yo solo quiero volver a ver a Sere- suspiro.

Luna abrazo a su sobrina, deseando lo mismo, aunque después de las noticias que había recibido era probable que su anhelo fuera cumplido.

Y mientras en la casa de los Chiba las empleadas se disponían a irse a descansar, Michiru manejaba apurada y maldiciendo a cuanto conductor se atravesaba en su camino, se le había hecho tardísimo por culpa de su madre, la señora Neherenia Kaioh una mujer ambiciosa que cada mes sin excepción solicitaba un cheque para cubrir sus gastos no sin antes recordarle a su hija que se esforzara más por cubrir las apariencias y que por ningún motivo diera motivos para que su esposo solicitará el divorcio, también que sabía que se había visto con su amante y que evitara esos desagradables encuentros, esto último había detonado la furia de la joven, ya que los chantajes de su madre y su supuesto deber familiar la habían hecho perder al amor de su vida, esto claro a parecer de ella, molesta había dicho a su madre que hablarían después ya que tenía que "guardar las apariencias" explicándole brevemente lo de la cena, insatisfecha pero resignada la señora Kaioh, ordenó que la visitará al siguiente día.

Cuando Michiru llegó a "El Cristal Dorado" y tras dar su nombre al encargado del restaurante fue conducida rápidamente a la mesa en donde ya se encontraban los demás invitados, trató de calmar su enojo y con una muy convincente sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

- Buenas noches- saludó.

Todos giraron a verla, el rostro de la recién llegada se desencajo, la contestación del saludo de parte de los presentes se volvió un susurro en su cabeza, lo único que tenía su completa atención era la rubia de cabello corto sentada justo delante de ella y su mano entrelazada con Taiki Kou socio y amigo de su esposo. Notó la aparente tranquilidad de la mujer que decía amarla y estar con ella por siempre y entonces su semblante cambió, enarco una ceja y sonrío con malicia.

- Toma asiento Michiu- indicó por segunda vez Darién, ella se sentó con extrema elegancia y sonrío a su esposo.

- Pues bien, ya estamos todos reunidos, ahora si podemos empezar ¿No?- apremió con un insultante gesto de amabilidad.

- Pues no Michiru- intervino Diana- esperamos a alguien más- informó sonriente.

Haruka murmuro algo en el oído de su prometido y Michiru entrecerró los ojos celosa, estaba por decir algo, cuando…

- Siento la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca- expresó con gesto arrogante el recién llegado.

- Pues bienvenido Yaten- saludaron los presentes.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y su vista se detuvo en la hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina que tenía justo enfrente y que hacía unas horas había tenido bajo su cuerpo pidiéndole más y más placer.

- Ya era hora niño- lo reprendió Diana.

- Pequeños contratiempos que nunca faltan- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La cena dio comienzo con un pequeño discurso por parte del novio ante la expectación de sus invitados. Haruka evitaba ver a Michiru en contraste con la segunda que hacía todo por hacerse notar por la primera, la mano del último en llegar a la cena se poso en la de su amante en turno sorprendiéndola pero logrando que ella discretamente la subiera un poco más, logrando excitarlo, la rubia no pudo evitar percatarse de que su cuñado y su ex amante tenían algo, con frustración vio como el resto de los invitados, incluido su novio, tenían su atención puesta en algo más importante, la fecha de la boda.

Continuará…

**¡Hola a todas las que se dieron la vuelta por este fic y dejaron review!**

**Pues volví y recargada, la verdad es que no tengo perdón ni excusa por la demora en actualizar, aún así mil disculpas a todas y en verdad haré todo lo posible por evitar los contratiempos, aunque todas saben que son inevitables, jejeje…**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado muy especialmente a mis hijas de FF, Neo Reyna Serenity, Serena dulce star, amafle, serenity 233, elowin3 y Lita Japón, las cuales en cada conversación me apoyan y me impulsan a actualizar.**

**Mención especial es un regalo atrasado para mi querida Serena dulce star, muy pasado de hecho, espero que la espera valga la pena linda. Y también regalo para amafle, Diana…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...**

**Como un extra les diré el nombre del próximo capítulo, que de hecho será la continuación de este, en cierto modo.**

**Capítulo 3: Fragmentos del pasado, la nostalgia de Serena. Y por cierto habrá un reencuentro, jejeje.**

**Cuídense mucho, recuerden que se aceptan quejas, comentarios, sugerencias.**

**P.D Se que están impacientes por el próximo capítulo de tal vez algún día, llegará en esta semana, promesa de sailor lady y si no pueden castigarme en el nombre de la luna...jejeje....**

**Besitos…bye**

_, _


	3. La nostalgia de Serena

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, una pequeña advertencia, el capítulo me tomo 24 hojas para decidir que estaba listo para su publicación, espero lo encuentren entretenido y no se aburran.**

**Espero no haya quejas por la tardanza, las que me conocen sabrán los motivos de esto, no es una excusa, es la simple verdad y vuelvo a repetirlo, las personas que me conocen saben que no miento.**

**Sin más ¡A LEER!**

**Capítulo 3: Fragmentos del pasado.**

**2a. parte.**

**La nostalgia de Serena.**

**Tokio.**

_Cierto pelinegro llegaba a su casa ya entrada la madrugada, agradeciendo a los cielos que todos estuvieran dormidos y no se percataran de su evidente estado de ebriedad, con mucha dificultad subió las escaleras hasta su alcoba, su andar era torpe y es que tenía que reconocer que había bebido mucho más de lo que se había esperado. _

_- "Una vez al año no hace daño"- pensó – "además no todos los días se cumplen 20 años"-murmuro para si mismo, camino con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la entrada de su alcoba, giro su rostro y observo la puerta contigua, era la habitación de ella, sin saber lo que hacía ingreso a la tentadora habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, solo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana._

_- Tan linda-murmuro observando a la rubia que dormía plácidamente en la cama, se acerco un poco más hasta llegar al lecho de la jovencita y se sentó en un pequeño espacio desocupado, tomo un mechón suelto de su cabello y lo llevo detrás de su oreja para observar mejor su rostro –eres un ángel-le dijo, aunque ella estaba dormida y no lo escuchaba, con su dedo índice delineo el contorno de su rostro, sus mejillas hasta llevarlo a la comisura de sus labios, bajo su rostro y acerco los suyos hasta los de ella, en sus cinco sentidos nunca se hubiese atrevido, pero ahora con los estragos del alcohol en su sangre se sentía valiente y osado, presiono sus labios suavemente con los de ella sintiéndose poderoso, con las miles de descargas que recorrían su cuerpo con tan solo ese beso._

Darién abrió los ojos de golpe, sudoroso y agitado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que todo eso había sido solo un sueño, se levanto del incómodo sofá del despacho de su casa, dándose cuenta de que ya era muy noche y como cada vez que la recordaba a ella, estaba ebrio, los sucesos de su sueño lo tenían en un estado de idiotez –parecía tan real- dijo en voz alta –como me hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado realmente- murmuró con tristeza- antes de volver a recostarse en el sofá y fijar su vista en el techo maldiciéndose por seguir amando a esa mujer que sin saberlo le había roto el corazón.

**EUA.**

- ¿Preocupada?- cuestiono una guapa pelinegra dejando de leer el libro que hasta ahora mantenía su mente ocupada.

- No puedo engañarte ¿Verdad?- afirmó su compañera en la habitación.

La pelinegra negó –estarán bien- aseguró.

- Ella tiene dudas Ray, creo que se esta precipitando-.

- Tienen seis años de conocerse y cuatro de estar casados- alegó la joven.

- Para todos- agregó la mujer.

- Su matrimonio no es muy tradicional- concedió la morena –pero si vieras bien a Sere notarías como lo mira, yo pienso que ella lo ama, solo que no se ha dado cuenta-.

- Y eso es, porque aún piensa en Darién Chiba- completó su interlocutora.

- Despreocúpate Noriko, él ya esta fuera de su vida-.

- Pero no de su corazón- apuntó con seriedad.

- Me desespera que pienses así, se optimista- apremió.

- Soy realista-.

- En vez de hablar así, deberías de estar feliz porque quizás esta familia sea normal- acotó Ray haciendo comillas con sus manos.

- En algunos días hasta tú dudarías de lo que dices-.

- Muy bien, estoy harta de acertijos- gritó la chica -¿Qué hiciste?- cuestionó con molestia.

- Los niños están creciendo Ray, necesitan todo de ella, en caso de que las cosas con Seiya no fueran lo que Serena cree que desea, esta a tiempo de remediarlo, los niños son pequeños pueden manejar una separación- expresó con altivez.

- ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Te volviste loca? Dices puras estupideces- le gritó airadamente.

- Quiero la felicidad completa de Seiya y mis nietos, no medias tintas, ya no- declaró con rotundidad.

Aterrada la pelinegra volvió a cuestionarla -¿Qué hiciste Noriko?-.

La peliazul la vió directamente a los ojos antes de contestar – le traje su pasado para que lo enfrente- y el miedo que se reflejo en las pupilas de Ray hizo que la mujer dudará de sus actos, aunque sabía que era inútil algún atisbo de arrepentimiento, el tiempo estaba corriendo, el plazo estaba por cumplirse.

**En una playa privada a kilómetros de ahí.**

El matrimonio Kou tal y como habían acordado, se encontraban disfrutando de unos días para descansar y relajarse, como pareja.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?- preguntó cierto pelinegro al llegar de nadar totalmente empapado y con una gran sonrisa, se tumbo en la arena deleitándose con la hermosa figura de su rubia esposa, la cual yacía recostada en un camastro disfrutando del sol.

- Es hermoso y pacífico- alabó la mujer.

- Paz… ¿Hace cuánto que no disfrutamos de ella?- bromeó él.

- Exageras- reprendió ella –así es la vida, llena de cosas por hacer-.

- Siempre tienes razón- .

- No siempre- suspiro.

Y él supo que esa respuesta nada tenía que ver con el paisaje ó con ellos, dos, a decir verdad era consciente de que la mente de su esposa estaba en otro lado, en otro continente, en otra persona y eso le dolía, pero lo entendía, a veces para soportar la vida que llevaban, el mismo recurría a su pasado, a las memorias con su primer esposa, con su amada Ami.

- Voy a nadar un rato más ¿Vienes?- preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

- No, prefiero leer-.

- Aprovecha entonces- ánimo él, le dio un beso a la frente de ella antes de salir corriendo de nuevo al mar.

En vez de leer, la rubia puso a trabajar a su mente recordando a su madre, a decir verdad, desde la llegada al hotel la imagen de Ikuko Tsukino plagaba sus pensamientos.

- A ti te encantaba el mar mamá- murmuró para sí misma con un dejo de tristeza.

_FLASH BACK. _

_- Me encanta venir a la playa- gritaba una pequeñita de 6 años de edad, mientras corría descalza por la arena y sonreía extasiada ante la belleza del lugar._

_- Serenity espérame- le gritaba una mujer peliazul que corría detrás de la niña._

_Después de un rato, recostadas en una pequeña manta y mientras veían caer el atardecer, la mujer habló con nostalgia._

_- Es mi lugar favorito murmuró acariciando los dorados cabellos de su hija._

_- Pero te pone triste- alegó la pequeña._

_- Al contrario Sere, me pone feliz- dijo con rotundidad sonriendo._

_- Pero lloras, ahora mismo, tienes una lágrima ahí- señalo con su dedito._

_- Son lágrimas de felicidad- respondió con dulzura._

_- ¿También se llora por eso?-._

_La mujer asintió._

_- Te amo mami-._

_- Y yo te amo pequeña, nunca lo olvides- expresó con ternura al abrazar a su hija._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK. _

- "Solo me quedan recuerdos tuyos mamá, imágenes y momentos, las fotos se quedaron en Tokio y aquel dije que me diste el día del accidente se perdió, lo único que me hacía sentir que estabas conmigo ya no lo tengo"- pensó la joven.

_FLASH BACK. _

_- ¿Y esto mami? Esta lindooo- dijo con emoción una pequeña rubia._

_- Es un regalo que te hizo una persona muy especial-._

_- ¿De quién?- cuestiono con impaciencia la niña._

_- No te desesperes, pronto lo conocerás-._

_- Ahhhhh-._

_La pequeña Serena veía maravillada un pequeño dije con forma de media luna, era un diamante sencillo que a ella le había encantado y más porque era suyo, su madre veía con ternura los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la niña._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Bombón- la llamó suavemente Seiya.

- Sí- respondió saliendo de su letargo.

- Tengo hambre- dijo señalando su marcado abdomen y con una risa traviesa.

- Yo también- la sonrisa que acompaño su respuesta estaba opacada por la tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

Unas horas más tarde Serena se encontraba en la orilla de su cama alimentando a su pequeña hija, su mirada cálida y amorosa totalmente entregada al bienestar de sus seres queridos desarmaba a su guapo esposo que se encontraba revisando el correo electrónico en su laptop a unos metros de su esposa e hija.

- La niñera que nos recomendó Molly esta encantada con ella-.

- ¿Y quién no?- alegó la orgullosa madre –solo de ver a esta hermosa bebita todos sienten la necesidad de amarla-.

- Al igual que a su madre- las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ella sonrió sonrojándose al instante, el rió por la actitud de la rubia y prosiguió con su labor.

Ya entrada la noche, mientras veía a la pequeña Hotaru dormir en su cuna, Serena sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dar más, de ser completamente de su familia, aunque también sabía cuál era el motivo que le impedía cumplir con esos deseos, tenía miedo, miedo de lastimar a esas buenas personas que le habían dado la oportunidad de una nueva vida, llena de amor, pero era consciente de que su pasado tenía personas que habían salido dañadas por su cobardía y su escape de Tokio, ó mejor dicho, su escape de él.

Agradecía al cielo que Seiya hubiera aceptado la invitación de algunos conocidos que casualmente estaban hospedados en el hotel para jugar cartas y es que en esos momentos en que sus decisiones le pesaban demasiado le gustaba estar sola, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las veces en sus momentos de soledad se permitía recordar su pasado.

**Al siguiente día.**

Serenity Kou nadaba como poseída en la alberca ubicada en la gran terraza de su suite, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en las palabras adecuadas para dar la cara a su esposo y es que la noche anterior había sido un desastre, contrastando monumentalmente con los apacibles días que habían tenido durante su estancia en el lugar.

_FLASH BACK._

_El matrimonio Kou finalmente se había dejado llevar por la pasión, la botella de vino que habían consumido en la cena mucho tenía que ver, pensaba la rubia, aunque recostada baja el seductor cuerpo masculino de su esposo, la joven solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía ser besada, tocada, acariciada, pero sobre todo amada._

_Al sentir como el pelinegro se abrió paso entre sus muslos con su mano, la tensión se hizo presente y con un movimiento rápido y brusco lo alejó de ella._

_- ¡NOO!- gritó empujándolo._

_El desconcierto en el hombre se hizo evidente y tras unos segundos sin reaccionar tomo su camiseta que yacía en alguna parte de la gran cama y salió furioso de la habitación tras dar un gran portazo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

El agua fresca golpeando su rostro la hacía sentirse menos abrumada y más tonta al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar? ¿Por qué no abrir su corazón una vez más? ¿Por qué no entregarse a él por completo? ¿Por qué?...La respuesta la hacía sentirse miserable y furiosa…Era por él, por Darién Chiba, por ese hombre que aún y con el tiempo seguía viviendo en su corazón, a pesar de todo.

Al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos la atormentaban, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que Seiya se encontraba de pie a la orilla de la piscina, sin el valor para hacerle frente opto por ignorarlo y continuó lavando sus miedos con el agua.

Él por su parte veía con preocupación como la mujer que amaba se martirizaba por no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Conociéndola como él la conocía sabía que trataba de evitar lo más posible la conversación sobre la noche anterior. Suspirando pesadamente se adentro en la suite dándole su espacio a la rubia, después de todo él también tenía ideas por hilar antes de abordar el tema de su compleja relación.

- Ann, alista a Hotaru- indicó a una castaña jovencita que jugueteaba con su pequeña hija.

- ¿Van a salir señor?- cuestionó la chica.

- Solo ella y yo- respondió con una tenue sonrisa perdiéndose en la vista de la mañana.

- ¿Y la señora?-.

- Ella demorará un rato más, cuando salga de la piscina, dígale que no se preocupe, que Hotaru y yo la esperamos a comer en el restaurante del hotel- informó, la jovencita asintió dándole un pequeño bolso con las cosas de la niña y entregándole a la pequeñita que vestía un ligero trajecito blanco y un sombrerito a juego para protegerse del sol.

**Tokio.**

**- **Michiru, eres…Grandiosa- jadeaba un guapo peliplateado mientras embestía a la susodicha una y otra vez provocando que los sonidos, gritos, gemidos y sudor de las carnes desnudas de ambos chocaran y se dejaran escuchar debido a la intensa actividad sexual que estaban teniendo.

- ¡CALLATE! Dame más fuerte- le respondió ella frenética.

El chico no se hizo del rogar y aumento la velocidad provocando que el orgasmo los alcanzara a ambos al mismo tiempo de manera salvaje.

- Oh, eso fue genial- declaró la mujer al desplomarse sobre la cama.

- El sexo en sí lo es- respondió arrogante su guapo amante.

- Tienes razón- concedió ella haciendo círculos con los dedos en las piernas del joven.

- ¿Sabes que es más genial?- cuestiono con picardía.

- No-.

- Que durante nuestro vuelo a Los Ángeles vamos a follar por lo menos tres veces en el avión- amenazó.

- ¡Yaten!- gritó Michiru fingiendo escandalizarse.

- Te encanta que te hable así, no lo niegues, eres toda una zorra-.

- Lo soy- aceptó cínica.

- Abre las piernas- ordenó él.

Tras una sonrisa lasciva por parte de ella, acató la orden dejando expuesta su húmeda intimidad, él no espero y sin preámbulo empezó a lamerla, deleitándose con los jugos que salían de Michiru la cual jadeaba ruidosamente.

Ya repuestos de la intensa actividad sexual y vestidos –aún no creo que no tengamos que separarnos- comentó él abrochándose el cinturón.

- Será divertido seguir con nuestra aventura- comentó ella con cierta indiferencia, después de todo solo era sexo, buen sexo.

- Claro preciosa, lo único es que deberemos ser más cuidadosos- aclaró él viéndola fijamente.

- Supongo-.

- ¿Y como hiciste para convencer a tu "esposito" de irte después?- cuestiono con burla.

- La verdad no fue muy difícil, tu hermano quería adelantarse por lo de la boda y como Darién es padrino- expresó con fastidio.

- Ya veo- dijo pensativo el peliplateado – ¿Cómo que no te agrada mucho, mi hermano?-.

- Lo odio, tiene algo que es mío- declaró posesiva.

- La atención de tu marido- se burló él.

- Ni te imaginas- susurró ella poniéndose de pie antes de plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Y es que Michiru Chiba, mimada, caprichosa y egoísta como era, había dejado muy claro su odio hacia Taiki Kou pese a tener tiempo de conocerlo, ya que lo consideraba un poderoso rival por el amor de Haruka, pese a que esta última no daba señales de querer volver con ella.

La dueña de los pensamientos de Michiru se encontraba empacando para su viaje, sus pensamientos iban de su vida a las personas que la rodeaban, y es que, a pesar de que hacía tiempo su vida era otra, sentía que el embarcarse en ese viaje a un nuevo continente, a un nuevo país, traería cosas diferentes, necesarias e incluso trascendentales en su vida.

- Otra vez pensando y arrepintiéndote por cosas que a mí no me importan- dijo a su espalda su esposo, quien recién acababa de entrar a la alcoba que compartían.

- No es eso- se defendió ella girándose para encararlo.

- ¿Qué es esta vez?- preguntó con preocupación ante la mirada ausente de la mujer que lo volvía loco de amor.

- Tengo miedo- confesó la rubia evitando mirarlo.

- ¿A la felicidad?- cuestionó el con duda.

- A perderla, a perderte a ti- declaró angustiada.

- Eso nunca va a pasar Haru…¿Sabes por qué?- ella negó –porque eres todo lo que yo necesitaba, lo que busque en una mujer durante años- una leve sonrisa asomo los labios de la mujer –si me tomo tanto tiempo encontrarte, dejarte ir no es una opción- indico el castaño con ternura.

- Lo dices a pesar de que- dudó continuar evitando la intensa mirada de su prometido.

Él la interrumpió -¿Esto es mío?- preguntó señalando el corazón de la rubia, ella asintió –entonces lo demás no importa- dijo antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire y tras un breve intercambio de mimos, se tumbaron en la cama para disfrutar de la compañía que se brindaban.

- ¿No crees que será incómodo celebrar la boda tan lejos de nuestro lugar de origen?-.

- Mientras no te arrepientas, el lugar es lo que menos me importa, además estarán mis hermanos, la familia Chiba, a menos de que haya alguien a quien desees invitar, si es así, podemos arreglar el viaje- comentó él.

- Solo te tengo a ti- comentó ella – eres lo único importante en mi vida- le dijo perdida en el amor tan diferente que ese hombre le inspiraba.

- Me alegra que así sea- sonrío él -¿Qué te preocupa entonces?-.

- Tu hermano, me parece peculiar que tengan años sin hablarse y ahora vayan a fusionar su empresa, agranden el corporativo y sobre todo pretendan ser una familia…No lo entiendo- expresó confusa.

Tiki suspiro pesadamente –te contaré acerca de mi peculiar familia- informó poniéndose de pie –mi padre no era muy paternalista- comenzó a relatar -su primer esposa, mi madre y de Yaten era muy despegada de las cosas de sociedad propias de la condición económica de Zack Kou, las diferencias llevaron al divorcio, mi madre se mudo a Italia, en donde vivimos mucho tiempo, ahí conoció a un buen tipo, se caso y al poco tiempo murieron en un accidente-expresó con voz apagada, como recordando ese suceso.

- Lo siento-.

- Esta bien, paso hace mucho tiempo, mi hermano y yo quedamos a cargo de mi padre, debido a su estilo de vida de soltero nos mando a un prestigiado internado y ahí vivimos bastante bien, tranquilos, Seiya es producto de un segundo matrimonio, Hotaru se llamaba la madre de mi hermano, era una gran mujer y a ella le debo lo poco o mucho que conviví con él y con mi padre, al crecer Yaten y yo decidimos instalarnos en Tokio, la tierra natal de mi madre, después de la muerte de Hotaru las cosas se enfriaron en la familia, por lo poco que nos veíamos y eso es todo- finalizó él, algo tenso.

- Siento que hay más- dijo ella con suspicacia.

- Rompí relaciones por orgullo, me enamore de alguien que ya había entregado su corazón y para no sufrir al verla con otro, me aleje- completó sin inmutarse ya que hablar de ese detalle ya no le dolía y si ella le había confesado toda su vida pasada lo justo es que él hiciera lo mismo.

- La esposa de Seiya- dedujo la rubia.

- La primera esposa- aclaró - Ami- expresó con tono apagado –ahora sé que si bien la ame, no era el amor de mi vida- suspiro.

- Lo de la fusión fue idea de tu hermano- preguntó cambiando de tema, no por celos a una mujer que tenía muerta varios años, si no porque no le gustaba ver tristeza en los ojos del hombre que amaba.

- Es un sueño de mi padre, antes de morir prometimos cumplir con su petición, solo que hasta ahora se dio la oportunidad- explicó.

- Entiendo-.

- No te preocupes Haruka, mi hermano es bueno y a pesar de todo verás como las cosas saldrán bien, muere por conocerte, al igual que mi prima, y yo muero por verlos y conocer a su familia, tiene tres hijos- comentó emocionado.

- ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?- preguntó insegura.

- Muchos-aceptó él, ella sonrío y asintió.

Y mientras el futuro de algunos se veía más claro, para otros su presente era todo menos bueno. En la mansión Chiba una interesante discusión rompía con la tranquilidad del día.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- gritaba histérica Diana Chiba.

- Mamá- la reprendió su hijo.

- ¿Mamoru?- lo llamó su esposa.

- A mí no me metan- se quejó el susodicho evitando las miradas de furia de su mujer.

- Valiente esposo que tengo- masculló la señora Chiba entre dientes –no es justo lo que pretendes Darién- reclamó furiosa.

- Ni siquiera se van a sentar juntas, sólo irán en el mismo vuelo- recalcó fastidiado.

- Me da igual-.

- Yaten Kou las va acompañar- informó.

- ¿Y eso que? ¿Proporcionándole diversión además de comodidad?- ironizó.

- ¡DIANA!- amonestó Mamoru.

- Si vivimos con ella, una pequeñez como esa, no debería importante- el bufido de desesperación de su madre, indicaba que estaba cediendo –Taiki me necesita-.

- Y por eso me castigas con la tarea de soportar a tu esposa- apuntó ella con molestia.

- Vivimos con ella- le recordó él con burla.

- Diana- la llamó su esposo al percatarse de que pretendía seguir discutiendo el asunto –recuerda que en un matrimonio los padres y los suegros sobramos- comentó con seriedad.

- En un matrimonio normal- apuntó ella, su hijo rodó los ojos.

- Michiru no es un monstruo-.

- Es peor- las miradas de los hombres de su vida la aplacaron un poco –bien- concedió con soberbia –cargaremos con el bulto que nos dejas hijo, después de todo, no sé, de pronto tus días en los Ángeles sin Michiru son más placenteros- comentó con algo de picardía.

- Lo dudo mamá-.

- ¿Por qué dices eso mujer?- le cuestiono su esposo.

- Por nada querido, yo sola me entiendo-.

Y sin más la mujer siguió con la tarea que estaba realizando antes de que ese par la interrumpiera.

- Tu la entiendes- murmuró el pelinegro al oído de su padre.

- La verdad no- suspiro derrotado.

Siendo sinceros Mamoru Chiba, no era tonto, él sabía que la actitud de su esposa la cual era sospechosamente alegre a pesar de estar tan cerca el cumpleaños de Serena quien con su desaparición le había roto el corazón, obedecía a una llamada telefónica recibida días atrás.

Y mientras la familia Chiba se ocupaba de los últimos detalles del viaje, sus empleadas de confianza discutían airadamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lita?- recriminó la morena.

- Por favor tía, él no se la merece, no merece saber nada-.

- No somos quienes para juzgar- comentó con dureza la aludida.

- Lo dirás de broma, recuerda todo lo que dijo de ella apenas desapareció, como destruyo la habitación de Sere, su escandalosa forma de vivir en ese tiempo, irresponsable y altanero y lo mejor- ironizó- ¡SU BODA CON LA SEÑORITA KAIO!- finalizó casi a gritos.

- Todos cometemos errores- apuntó con calma.

- Y pagamos por ellos- completó la castaña.

- Supongo que tienes razón- concedió Luna en un suspiro.

- Siento haber gritado, no fue correcto- se disculpo la castaña –es solo que, no entiendo ¿Para que reunirlos? Me confunde todo esto- confesó derrotada.

- No lo haz entendido aún- repitió su tía con una amarga sonrisa –te diré-.

Los ojos de Lita brillaron ante la respuesta a sus dudas –para proteger a su familia, Noriko no me lo dijo, pero es fácil de intuir, sabe y entiende que los señores Chiba merecen conocer a Helios, además de que cree que Sere no es feliz por cargar con el dolor de su pasado-.

- Lo cual es así- comento apesadumbrada la joven, su tía asintió.

- Esperemos que las cosas no se salgan de control-.

- Es obvio que va pasar eso, Darién se va comportar de nuevo como el idiota que es- acotó con desprecio Lita.

- No digas eso, aunque no lo creas, detrás de esa frialdad hacía Serena hay mucho más en Darién- defendió la morena con semblante triste, nostálgico.

- Lo dudo- concluyó la joven antes de salir de la cocina molesta. Luna se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando aquellas miradas que el pelinegro dirigía a la rubia, así como todas la veces que lo había escuchado y visto llorar por la ausencia de la chica, confesando aquello que él nunca había aceptado: Su amor por ella.

**EUA.**

La noche había caído y con ella un hermoso cielo despejado, alumbrado con la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Una tranquila bebé dormía plácidamente ante la amorosa mirada de su madre, cerca de ahí, su esposo veía con detenimiento la foto de la mujer que había amado desde su tierna adolescencia.

- Recordando- murmuró la dulce voz de su esposa a sus espaldas.

- A sí es- suspiro.

- Te dejo entonces-.

- ¡NO!- suplico elevando la voz –en realidad, recuerdo la promesa que le hice- Serena clavo sus ojos en la triste mirada del pelinegro.

- Seiya- murmuró.

- Le prometí que sería muy feliz contigo, que te amaría y que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño- repitió con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Haz cumplido-.

- No es verdad hermosa, si fuera cierto, no tendrías esa mirada tan triste- acotó él acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

- No es por ti- aclaró ella evitando mirarlo.

- Lo sé- suspiró él.

El llanto de la pequeña provocó que Serena se alejara rápidamente dejando a Seiya solo, con sus recuerdos.

- Voy a tomar al bar una copa y regreso- informó él mientras veía como la rubia arrullaba a la pequeña niña.

- No tardes- pidió ella con timidez.

Una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del pelinegro –no lo haré-.

Perdiéndose en la frescura de la noche y mirando sin parpadear la foto de: SU FAMILIA, Serena recordó como tenerla le fue posible.

" Al dejar la casa de los Chiba y después de que Luna le hubiera comentado a Noriko la difícil situación de la rubia, la señora Mizuno ni tarda ni perezosa contacto a Serena convenciéndola de hablar con la familia que le había dado amor y un hogar por tantos años, algo que nunca ocurrió ya que al enterarse del matrimonio de Darién con Michiru, la rubia dolida, decepcionada y temerosa de las explicaciones que tendría que dar por su estado, tomo la segunda opción que la madre de una de sus mejores amigas le había propuesto, acepto ser su asistente e irse con ella a E.U.A en donde además de un nuevo comienzo, se encontraban sus grandes amigas, las únicas, Ami Mizuno y Ray Hino".

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, cargado de tristeza e ilusiones rotas, y es que si recordaba los duros momentos que había vivido, los cuales se habían compensado con la llegada de su hijo, también involuntariamente tenía que recordar al padre, a Darién, sobre todo esa noche, la noche en que se permitió soñar que él realmente la amaba, una noche que la marcaría toda la vida, dejándole el más dulce recuerdo de un amor no correspondido: Su hijo, Helios.

_FLASH BACK._

_Serena se encontraba dormida, hacía apenas unos minutos que había podido conciliar el sueño y es que Darién, el hijo de sus padrinos y el chico del cual estaba enamorada platónicamente, cumplía 20 años y para festejar se había ida a divertirse con unos amigos y amigas, entre ellos ella: La hermosa Michiru Kaio, su mejor amiga y la mujer que provocaba suspiros en él. Cansada de esperar su llegada, la rubia se acostó en su cama, rezando porque el pelinegro llegará con bien a casa._

_Se__ despertó al sentir la presión de una calidez sobre sus labios, cuan enamorada estaba de él, su imposible, al principio se impresiono, pero luego se dejo llevar por el beso que el pelinegro le propinaba, llevo sus manos a sus cabellos negros y él se acomodo en la cama para seguir prendado a ella, el beso que empezó tierno era cada vez más demandante, sus movimientos fijos y fuertes luchaban por hacer coordinar los torpes de ella, era claro, nunca nadie la había besado, él era el primero. _

_Llevo una mano a su níveo cuello profundizando más el beso en una clara acción de que él llevaba el control de las cosas, sin entender Serena lo siguió, lo amaba desde hace mucho y ese amor no la hacía pensar con claridad o no quería hacerlo, los besos eran ligeros, suaves y cálidos, poso sus labios debajo del mentón de la chica y dio una pequeña mordida, y para sorpresa de ambos un gemido escapo de sus labios, Serena sentía sensaciones nunca antes descritas ni sentidas, sin saberlo se estaba dejando arrastrar por una pasión desconocida, sintió las manos del pelinegro subiendo por sus muslos hasta levantar la bata con la que ella dormía, su cuerpo arremetía contra él involuntariamente, bajo sus labios hasta besar el cuello de la rubia, para después seguir con la tarea de asaltar sus labios posesivamente, la falta de aire provoco que él separase sus labios de los de ella para ese entonces estaba sobre la rubia, apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos. _

_- Hermosa- __ dijo con voz ronca._

_Y ella sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo ante esa palabra, enviando descargas eléctricas a su espina dorsal, él siguió levantando su pijama delicadamente hasta sacársela de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente ella llevo la mano a sus pechos, se sentía incómoda y un tanto avergonzada. _

_- No- le dijo suavemente –eres hermosa –le repitió- no te haré daño- murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella lo beso creyendo que estaba en un maravilloso sueño. _

_- Me gustas- susurró ella mientras él colmaba de besos sus pechos. _

_- Desvísteme- ordenó el joven y ella con manos temblorosas llevo las manso a su camiseta negra, empezó a halarla para sacársela hasta conseguirlo, él se apoyo un pie con otro para sacarse los zapatos mientras sentía como sus suaves manos abrían el cinturón de su pantalón._

_Emprendió un nuevo camino de besos mientras sus ojos estaban encerrados en los de ella y los de ella en los de él, con mucha suavidad beso los labios de la jovencita , mientras con sus manos acariciaba su estomago y el borde de sus pechos, __se separo de su boca para lamerlos y succionarlos como tantas veces lo había soñado, Serena solo arqueaba la espalda al sentir el placer que le daban esas caricias, sentía como cada caricia que Darién le daba era una corriente eléctrica, algo nuevo para ella, el volvió a su boca, no deseaba dejar de besarla. _

_Su erecto miembro golpeaba la parte baja de su vientre y aunque estaba tensa dejaba llevarse por los besos y las caricias que el pelinegro le ofrecía. _

_E__l contacto de su piel hacia que la deseara cada vez más Darién volvió a bajar por su cuerpo, solo faltaba una tanga para contemplarla completamente, cuando la tanga ya estuvo en el suelo introdujo su dedo en el interior de Serena ella se suspendió al sentirlo y solo pudo gemir, Darién vio que le gustaba y eso lo excito aun más, saco su dedo y volvió a su rostro para besarla, pero quería bajar a besar su intimidad, poco a poco fue bajando, abrió un poco sus piernas y probo el liquido que salía del interior de ella, su niña, su Serena, ella se sentía diferente, tenía sensaciones encontradas, no sabia que decir o que hacer, trataba de no pensar, solo sentir y hacer lo que su corazón le dictara, pero ante cada movimiento de él, las dudas la asaltaban, solo que al sentir una nueva caricia de él, toda razón se esfumaba, Darién sintió que estaba lista así que poco a poco se deshizo de su bóxer, volvió a su rostro buscando distraerla de alguna manera, estaba ebrio pero no era tonto, sabía que muy probablemente esta seria su primera vez y quería que no fuera traumática para ella, ella lo beso lentamente sabiendo lo que seguiría, él empezó a entrar en ella hasta que sintió algo que le impedía seguir, la miro a los ojos, no quería hacerle daño, un movimiento fuerte hizo que Serena emitiera un grito que él ahogo con un beso, una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla, se aparto de su boca y __empezó a darle pequeños besos, en la nariz, la frente, las mejillas para nuevamente posarse en sus labios._

_Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, espero unos segundos a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su visitante. Luego lentamente empezó a empujar __suavemente__ dentro de ella. Mientras gemía muy bajito cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban con las de la rubia, __poco a poco el dolor que había sentido fue desapareciendo dejando en ella una nueva sensación nunca antes sentida, trato de sincronizar los movimientos con Darién hasta logarlo, él la besaba mientras salía y entraba, ella acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, cambiaron de posición ahora ella era la que estaba arriba él, se inclino para volver a besar sus pechos mientras ella hacía un movimiento con la cadera placentero para ambos, el placer era cada vez más fuerte, mientras sentía como los espirales en su vientre amenazaban con reventar un gruñido escapo de los labios de ambos acompañados por un gemido, habían llegado al orgasmo juntos, su primer orgasmo, Serena se recostó en el pecho de él acariciándolo, él le dio un beso en el cabello y cambiaron de lugar, el pelinegro salió de ella con delicadeza y la abrazo fuertemente, como si no la quisiera dejar ir. Siguió trazando dibujos imaginarios en su espalda hasta comprobar que ella estaba dormida, sus parpados se hicieron pesados y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la rubia, ese recuerdo de su primera vez, casi siempre terminaba remplazado por aquella segunda que estuvieron juntos, en donde lo único que hubo fue dolor, rabia y un cuerpo poseyendo a otro de la forma más humillante posible.

- No olvides Serena que solo se burlo de ti, se cobró lo que él consideró de debías a la familia- expresó con rabia- no lo olvides, fuiste un juguetito que le proporciono diversión, solo eso- murmuró con profundo tristeza limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

- También hay cosas buenas- se dijo a sí misma fijando su vista en la pequeña cuna de su hija –llegué a la familia Kou-Mizuno-.

_FLASH BACK._

- ¡_NORIKO!- gritaba una y otra vez una fuerte voz en la sala de espero del aeropuerto._

_- ¿Lista?- preguntó la aludida con una gran sonrisa a cierta rubia._

_- Lista- respondió no muy segura._

_Al llegar con el pequeño grupo que esperaba a la reconocida ex doctora, la sorpresa fue evidente._

_- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- exclamó Rey._

_- ¿Sere?- se dejo oír a una tímida peliazul del brazo de un apuesto pelinegro._

_- Hola- saludó con timidez._

_- ¡SORPRESA!- exclamó Noriko._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Fue un día memorable, pensaba la rubia, las tres jóvenes habían recordado viejos tiempos, ella les contó a sus amigas acerca de su historia, el apoyo no hizo esperar y así le abrieron las puertas de una nueva vida. Pero así como había momentos alegres, hubo algunos dolorosos, empezando con el nacimiento de Helios, el mismo día que había nacido el segundo hijo de Ami y Seiya.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Cómo esta Ami?-cuestiono cierta rubia con semblante cansado pero con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada._

_- Débil- suspiro una joven morena –pero se recuperará, en lo que cabe- informó con tristeza._

_-¿Y el bebé?-._

_- Nació muerto- murmuró con voz apagada mientras acariciaba el rostro del recién nacido que descansaba en los brazos de su amiga._

_- Lo sabe ella-._

_- Si-._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Lo que parecía una idea exagerada o descabellada fue mi tabla de salvación, hasta después de tu muerte entendí el porque de muchas de tus ideas-.

_FLASH BACK._

_- No quiero mortificarte Serena, pero los Chiba siguen buscándote- comentó Noriko._

_- No quiero que me encuentren- murmuró –no quiero que él me haga más daño, no ahora, no con Helios en mi vida- sentenció._

_- ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!- exclamó Seiya sorprendiendo a ciertas persona con su actitud._

_- Hay una forma- se dejo escuchar, todos se giraron a ver a Ami quien a pesar de lo fatigada y enferma que estaba se hizo notar de forma potente y clara –en caso de que ellos te encuentren, que solo seas tú- declaró._

_- No me voy a deshacer de mi hijo- sentenció –lo amo-._

_- No estoy diciendo eso- todos se veían unos a otros confusos- solo digo que podemos camuflajear a Helios para despistar al enemigo-._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Todo paso muy rápido, a pesar de mis negativas ante lo que habías planteado, el miedo me llevo a actuar aceptando tu propuesta, mi único deseo, que él no dañara a su hijo, así que la adopción se llevo acabo poco tiempo después, unos días antes de que tú nos dejarás- recordó con tristeza acariciando la foto que Seiya previamente había tenido en sus manos.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Seiya- lo llamó la rubia cautelosamente._

_- Aún no puedo creer que nos haya dejado- murmuró él sin inmutarse por el llanto de dolor que escapaba de sus ojos._

_- Yo tampoco lo acepto aún, apenas nos reencontramos y vuelvo a perderla, solo que ahora para siempre- reflexiono ella tratando de mantener serenidad._

_- Va ser duro vivir sin ella- declaró el pelinegro._

_- Pero debes hacerlo- replico la rubia con firmeza –por Zafiro, tu hijo te necesita entero, es muy pequeño y su madre le hará falta, así que vive por él-._

_- Lo haré, gracias-._

_- Es hora del entierro, debemos irnos- informó ella con un hilo de voz, sacando a un hombre dolido por la muerte de esposa de sus pensamientos._

_- Vamos-._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Serena Kou no era la única que había elegido esa noche para recordar los sucesos que la llevaron a encontrar una nueva esperanza de vida, su esposo, hacía lo propio mientras caminaba por la playa.

_FLASH BACK._

- ¿_Un viaje? Debes estar de broma Noriko, no puedo permitirme un viaje- expresó elevando la voz, sin llegar de ser grosero, la aludida lo entendía y no se molestaba por la actitud del pelinegro, después de todo estaba reciente la muerte de Ami y el trabajo en el corporativo era demasiado._

_- Es necesario- respondió con calma._

_- ¿Porqué?-._

_Un suspiro se dejo escuchar –por ti, por Zafiro, por Sere, por Helios y por mí-._

_- No entiendo-._

_- Somos una familia, siempre lo hemos sido, aún desde antes de que confesaras tu amor por mi hija- ambos sonrieron con nostalgia –pero ahora no esta ella y seguimos siendo una familia, con nuevos integrantes-._

_- Lo sé- reconoció él –pero sigo sin entender-._

_- Ami adopto a Helios no solo para protegerlos, ella pretendía algo más- informó –unirlos- declaró._

_- Ella quería…Que Serena y yo…- Noriko asintió y Seiya se dejo caer en su elegante sillón visiblemente confundido._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- "Y así inició nuestra amistad, Ray se quedo a cargo de la empresa durante los casi dos años que vivimos en Italia y tal como ideaste- sonriendo al cielo- la convivencia nos llevo a Sere y a mí a contraer nupcias, lo cual nos guío a lo siguiente, se convirtió en la madre oficial de nuestro hijo y tomo el lugar que ante la sociedad verdaderamente le pertenecía como la madre del suyo- suspiro- han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, nuestra familia a pesar de los miedos y las sombras del pasado que viven acechando nuestro presente, ha crecido tanto en número como en amor"- concluyó.

De regreso en la habitación, Serena ahora recostada en la cama suspiraba melancólicamente – quiero hacerlo feliz- declaró –ayúdame- suplico- él lo merece-.

El cansancio fue venciendo a la rubia provocando que se quedara dormida.

**Casa de los Kou.**

Ya había pasado casi una semana de la fuerte discusión que Ray había tenido con Noriko debido a lo que su idea de salvación familiar iba a provocar en esos días, por no contar con que su familia sería la más perjudicada, debido a esto ambas se evitaban, claro que también sabían que debían arreglar sus problemas antes de que ellos regresaran de su viaje, suerte que el trabajo así como el cuidado de los niños las distraía que si no, una tercera guerra mundial se habría desatado ya entre esas dos.

- En serio no se que pensar de ti Noriko- comentó con una fingida cortesía la pelinegra, mientras bebía una taza de té en la sala después de haber acostado a sus sobrinos y cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien dormidos.

- Lucho por mi familia- contesto secamente entornando los ojos.

- No es la forma- alegó la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tú que sabes- espetó la aludida duramente.

- Se que ella aun siente cosas por Chiba ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se vean?- cuestiono con cierta ironía.

- Lo que tenga que pasar-.

- Eso es una idiotez- le reclamó airadamente poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Cómo crees que estén?- cuestiono la peliazul evadiendo el tema.

- Según Seiya bien-.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?-.

- Presentimientos-.

- Me juzgas duramente- le recriminó.

- Te lo mereces-.

- ¿Quieres saber porque hago todo esto?-.

- Sí-.

- Escucha con atención-.

Al día siguiente, en su oficina Ray Hino totalmente ajena a los papeles que tenía que preparar para las firmas de la fusión que se llevarían acabo en dos días, seguía dándole vueltas a la confesión de Noriko. Se sentía dolida, confundida e impotente, alguien tan noble no merecía ese destino y aunque seguía sin apoyar los métodos de la ex doctora tenía que reconocer que a su modo había presionado a su rubia a amiga a descifrar sus confundidos sentimientos por su primo.

Tenía que calmarse y centrarse, había recibido una llamada de Serena esa día, regresaban mañana le había informado y ella aún tenía una reunión por organizar, papales que preparar, lo demás, se lo dejaba al destino.

**De regreso con el matrimonio Kou Tsukino.**

- ¿A que hora llegaste anoche?- cuestiono una somnolienta rubia saliendo del baño al ver a su esposo recostado con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza en pose pensativa.

- No muy tarde, pero tú ya estabas dormida-.

- Lo siento- murmuró apenada, el rió- estuve pensando en nosotros- confesó.

- Yo también- dijo él.

- Perdóname- pidió ella en un lamento.

- Sere- susurró él confuso- tú no- ella lo interrumpió.

- Déjame continuar por favor- pidió suavemente –perdóname tú a mí por no ser lo que esperabas, por no hacerte feliz, por ser solo algo que te impide que vivas como el hombre pleno que deberías ser- comentó bajando la mirada.

- No digas eso-debatió él.

- Es la verdad-.

- Eres más de lo que esperaba- expresó amorosamente abrazándola, con la ola de emociones que acentuaban el momento la rubia ni siquiera noto cuando él había salido de la cama a confortarla.

- Seiya- susurró.

Él la tomo del mentón obligando a que lo viera a los ojos –tenerte en mi vida me hace muy feliz- ella sonrío.

- Eres maravilloso- pronunció ella con agradecimiento.

- Mi familia, mi vida y todo lo que me rodea me convierten en un hombre pleno- declaró.

- Te amo- confesó Serena sorprendiendo a su esposo –tengo miedo, pero se que ese sentimiento se ha instalado en mí hacía ti-explicó sonrojada.

Seiya no sabía si estaba soñando, pero tan grande era su anhelo de escuchar esas palabras que evito pedir más explicaciones, lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y sin preámbulos la beso tiernamente, a lo cual la rubia correspondió con más intensidad, con deseo, con pasión.

- No preciosa- dijo él separándose de ella –puedo esperar-.

- Yo no quiero que esperes- comentó ella decidida, dejando la timidez aún lado.

Porque en ese momento las palabras sobraban al igual que los miedos, solo importaba el ahora, quizás el viaje si había ayudado a la rubia a aclarar sus ideas, él se merecía ser feliz, ella lo sabía y como Dios como testigo, iba a dedicar sus días y sus noches por lo que le quedara de vida a luchar por eso, la felicidad de Seiya, de su familia y de ella.

- ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?- gritó escandalosamente una temperamental pelinegra.

- Shhh, que despiertas a los niños- reprendió una rubia sonrojada.

- Es que no puedo creerlo- murmuró incrédula dejándose caer en la cama de la alcoba de su amiga.

- Fue hermoso- apuntó la jovencita soñadoramente –muy lindo y tierno- agregó.

- Si diste ese paso es porque ¿Sientas algo más que cariño por él cierto?- cuestionó preocupada.

- Lo amo Rey-.

- Lo dudo-.

- Lo hago en verdad, he vivido en base a mi pasado, pasando por alto lo maravilloso de mi presente, de todo lo que tengo- alegó - tal vez no sea el amor ilusionado, soñador e idealizado que sentía por Darién, pero es amor, si no estuviera plenamente convencida no hubiera dado ese paso tan importante- comentó.

- Lo sé, te conozco, es solo que no quiero que salgan dañados, ninguno de los dos-.

- No pasará, te lo prometo- una sonrisa sello esa declaración, más Rey aún seguía no muy convencida del asunto.

- ¿Qué harías si Darién volviera a tu vida?- preguntó con seriedad.

- No lo sé-.

- Quiero una respuesta- demandó.

- Alejarme de él-.

- ¿Por qué?-.

- Por Seiya- contestó la rubia.

Y esa respuesta le dio a Rey motivos suficientes para saber que todo lo construido en esos días se iría a la basura con la llegada de los Chiba a la vida de los Kou.

**En otro lugar, cerca de ahí.**

**- **Entonces el viaje fue todo un éxito- comentó con picardía un guapo rubio ante la mirada de desaprobación de su jefe y gran amigo Seiya Kou.

- Así es mi querido Alan, pero no exageres-le reprendió- somos adultos, no adolescentes, deja esa cara de pervertido por favor- le amenazó divertido.

- Que amargado- refunfuño el primero.

- Eres un baboso y excedido en tus comentarios- explicó el pelinegro.

- Pero así me quieres- bromeó Alan.

- Como sea- alegó Seiya –necesito un breve informe de lo que ha pasado en la empresa en mi ausencia, Noriko me quiere en la casa ayudando a Sere con los últimos detalles de la fiesta- comentó dramatizando.

- Si lo se, por el cumpleaños de Sere- añadió el rubio, su amigo asintió –pues ha sido un caos, tu prima y tu suegra se la pasan peleando y no han dejado que nadie se encargue de lo de las firmas de mañana- el pelinegro enarco una ceja confuso.

- Tampoco me dejaron ir al aeropuerto a recibirlos-.

- Si, están raras- coincidió el primero.

- Igual no importa, Taiki y el nuevo socio asistirán a la cena, para darles una bienvenida menos formal, después de todo trabajaremos juntos un buen tiempo, hay que llevarnos bien ¿No crees?-.

- Hablando de llevarnos bien, habla con tu prima, desde nuestra ruptura me ve con instintos homicidas- alegó el joven.

- Aprecio mucho mi vida como para meterme en ese campo minado- se burló Kou.

- Mal amigo- refunfuño el primero antes de seguir informando a su amigo los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Más tarde, dos figuras femeninas, de pie y con miradas serias intercambiaban impresiones.

- Entonces, todo ¿Perfecto?- comentó con duda una feliz peliazul.

- Aparentemente- replico con frialdad una guapa pelinegra que vestida con un traje sastre blanco y con el cabello suelto veía con impaciencia su reloj –ya deberían haber llegado- expresó molesta.

- Ya llegaron- murmuró su interlocutora adelantándose.

La joven fijó su vista a la dirección recorrida por la primera, sonrío al ver la elegante figura de su primo mayor: Taiki Kou, tan guapo y serio como siempre, un torbellino de emociones se desataron dentro de ella, finalmente vería uno de los sueños de su tío Zack cumplirse, sus hijos juntos, en la empresa, trabajando por el honor de la familia, por otro lado algunas ilusiones se desboronarían, eso era seguro. Con paso firme, se dispuso a seguir a Noriko, la cual había decidido recibir a los visitantes.

Noriko mientras tanto saludaba efusivamente a Taiki – tan guapo como siempre –halagó.

- Debo decir lo mismo Noriko, los años no pasan por ti- ella sonrío ante el cumplido antes de darle un afectuoso abrazo.

- ¿Ray?- preguntó el joven- vaya- suspiro- estás hecha toda una guapa ejecutiva- sonrío.

- Se hace lo que se puede- se excusó la aludida en tono bromista.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, finalmente el peso de sus actos se hacían presentes en sus emociones, Noriko Mizuno empezaba a dudar de aquello que tenía dos años orquestando, pero ¿De que servía temer? Ya no podía cambiar las cosas, las cartas estaba en la mesa, solo quedaba que los jugadores apostaran a ganar y ella esperaba que los vencedores fueran ese par que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir.

- ¿Y la afortunada?- cuestiono Ray haciendo alusión a la prometida de su primo a la vez que sacaba de sus pensamientos a la señora Mizuno.

- Peleando por su maletas- respondió el castaño en broma –ohh- exclamó –aquí esta- la recién llegada se giro a saludar topándose con una mirada seria de la peliazul y con una sorprendida de la morena.

- ¿Haruka Tenou?- menciono la pelinegra.

- ¿Se conocen?-.

- Algo así- comentó la rubia –un gusto volver a vernos Hino- saludó extendiendo su mano, la joven contesto el saludo por pura cortesía.

- Nos da un gusto que hayan llegado- intervino Noriko tratando de aplacar la tensión a sabiendas de lo que pasaba entre esas dos.

- Disculpen, me perdí al ir a la cafetería- los interrumpió la voz grave de un guapo pelinegro, Ray no necesito girarse para saber de quien se trataba, ella misma había hecho las reservaciones del hotel en donde los recién llegados se hospedarían.

- Mi nombre es Noriko Mizuno, una de sus próximas socias- se presento la peliazul, el joven sonrío.

- Darién Chiba- respondió él- y es un placer conocerla- expresó educadamente.

- No creo que pase de algunas horas cuando te retractes de esas palabras- expresó con algo de ironía la joven pelinegra interviniendo en la conversación.

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la actitud desafiante de Ray, Darién trato varios segundos en reconocer a la chica, cuando lo hizo, su mirada cambió y Noriko no pudo identificar esa señal, si lo hubiera hecho la culpable de este reencuentro, hubiera desistido de seguir adelante, porque los ojos azul del hombre que tanto había dañado a la única mujer que había amado en su vida estaban cargaos de anhelo, de esperanza, de tener una mínima oportunidad de volver a verla a ella. Lo que él no sabía es que lo que parecía algo ridículo y descabellado era lo que en unas horas estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Continuará…

**¡Hola a todas mis fieles y pacientes lectoras!**

**Finalmente este capítulo vió la luz y es que el pobre estaba atrapado en mi libreta de apuntes en espera de que su malvada creadora, ósea yo, lo tecleara, jejeje…En fin, lo importante es que ya llegó, esta terminado y a un paso de llegar a la parte interesante, muajajaja…**

**Algo sobre el rumbo de la historia: Habrán notado que Michiru se quedo en casita ¿No?...Pues la voy a dejar descansar en el próximo cap, me enfocaré en Sere y Darién, el reencuentro, veremos sus reacciones al verse, recuerden que la familia Chiba adora a la rubia y su hijo obviamente les dirá que la encontró, por así decirlo. Y ella, pues decidió darle un rumbo a su vida, pero el destino es caprichoso y como lo he establecido desde el principio del fic, las intrigas causantes de tanto dolor deben caer y al saberse ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Seguirá con Seiya? Por cierto notaron que ellos ya…Ya…Pues ya ustedes saben que…fue difícil nenas, pero muy necesario, ya ustedes sabrán porque…**

**En fin, espero me lean en el próximo…**

**Las quiero, les agradezco a todas sus reviews, sus intentos de sonsacarme información en el msn y sobre todo su apoyo con esta loca historia, a la cual amo…**

**Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes no sin antes informarles que la actualización de mi próximo fic no pasará de esta semana, promesa de sailor lady.**

**Éxito, besos y un afectuoso abrazo para todas.**

**P. D. Tanita love: Mi queridísima amiga, como verás aquí esta el cap, espero tu opinión y te diré, yo no me tarde años en actualizar, aunque así lo parezca, te había dicho que mis fics terminan en septiembre y en septiembre se acaban, jejeje, espero te guste, cuídate, te quiero mucho.**

**Las veo en una semana, si quieren que eso pase REALMENTE, PUES DEJEN REVIEWS…**


	4. Un encuentro con el dolor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡A Leer!**

**Capítulo 4: Un encuentro con el dolor.**

El matrimonio Kou se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de arreglarse para la cena que ofrecerían como bienvenida al hermano del hombre y al nuevo socio. Él lucía un impecable traje gris, camisa negra de seda y la corbata que yacía en su mano era del mismo color, su esposa por su parte, lucía un vestido hasta las rodillas corte imperio de gasa con vuelo, en color negro, traía el cabello recogido en un moño sencillo con rizos cayendo por su delicado rostro, el cual se había maquillado de manera discreta, unos pendientes y una sencilla gargantilla de oro blanco, eran los accesorios perfectos a lucir en la velada.

**- **¿Preocupado por algo?- Cuestiono una rubia mientras se calzaba unas preciosas sandalias negras.

- No mi amor, es sólo que me siento extraño- confesó.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué? Todo para la cena esta listo, revisado y en completo orden- afirmó extrañada poniéndose de pie.

- Bombón- murmuró estrechándola contra sus brazos –no es por la cena –ella lo miró ceñuda –es por nosotros-.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Bromeó nerviosa al sentir cosquillas en su cuello por la cercanía de los labios de él.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que no lo sé- dijo en un suspiro.

- Seiya- lo reprendió la rubia suavemente –no dudes de lo que tenemos y mucho menos de lo que hemos iniciado-.

- No dudo de eso- la interrumpió su esposo, "es de ti", pensó con profunda tristeza el pelinegro.

La rubia se puso de puntitas y lo beso castamente en los labios, él aun agobiado forzó una sonrisa.

- Te amo- murmuró Serena contra sus labios –me haz dado más de lo que siempre soñé, me costó abrir mi corazón, pero nada va cerrarlo a tus sentimientos- declaró con seguridad. Él sonrió y la estrecho aún más pegándola a su pecho y besándola apasionadamente.

- Cuando crezcas, no vayas a hacer eso con las niñas…Es asqueroso Helios- se dejo escuchar una voz cargada de severidad a sus espaladas.

- ¡ZAFIRO!- Lo reprendió su madre, su padre rió contra el cuello de ella.

- No podemos dormir- se quejó el aludido.

- Queremos ir a la cena- secundo Helios.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí -¡Es para mayores!- Exclamaron a coro.

- Somos grandes- se defendieron.

La rubia sonrió y beso a ambos niños en la frente –vamos a que se acuesten, les contaré un cuento- los animó con ternura.

- Es injusto- refunfuño el pelinegro.

- No, no es injusto- alegó su madre –hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, en unos años podrás quedarte despierto para acompañarnos en cenas con socios de papá- acotó con dulzura.

- Supongo- refutó desdeñoso.

- Te ves bonita mami- comentó con timidez el rubiecito de ojos grises al reparar en el arreglo de su madre.

- Gracias Helios- sonrió.

- No tardes Serena, recuerda que los socios están por llegar- le recordó su marido mientras se ataba el nudo de la corbata.

- No tardaré- lo tranquilizó mientras tomaba las manos de sus hijos para guiarlos a su habitación.

**En el salón de la residencia.**

**- **Deja de beber, es la cuarta de la noche y la cena todavía no a comenzado- reprendió con dureza la señora Mizuno arrebatando con brusquedad la copa que estaba por llevarse a los labios cierta pelinegra.

- Déjame- espeto secamente –necesito valor para ver a mi primo a los ojos-.

- Exageras-.

- Quiero oírte decir lo mismo, en unos momentos más-.

Noriko Mizuno estaba por replicar cuando el timbre se dejo escuchar, Ray Hino dio un respingo adivinando la identidad de los recién llegados.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCIÓN!- Ironizó la joven.

- ¡RAY!-.

- Felicidades- la cortó la aludida –lo que sea que quisieras probar, estás por conseguirlo- acotó con severidad.

Al caminar hacía la entrada principal tres figuras altas se asomaban por la puerta.

- ¡La casa es hermosa!- Comento con admiración la rubia de pelo corto.

- La escogió Ami, fue el regalo de bodas de mi padre- informó un castaño en un murmuró.

- ¿Ami?- Dijo extrañado cierto pelinegro.

- La primera esposa de mi hermano- susurró el castaño.

- Quién falleció hace algunos años- informó la madre de ésta al llegar frente a los recién llegados.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS!- Exclamó Ray -¿Cómo éstas primo?- Saludó con cordialidad al castaño – Haruka- inclinó la cabeza –Chiba- nombró secamente.

- ¡Ray!- La reprendió suavemente Noriko.

- Pasemos al salón- indicó la joven sin inmutarse por las miradas de advertencia de la Mizuno – los demás miembros del consejo directivo ya han llegado, sería bueno que los conocieran- argumentó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Taiki extrañado por la actitud de su prima tomó a su prometida del brazo y la guió tras sus dos anfitrionas, acompañado de cerca por Darién que sintiendo de pronto una fuerte emoción recorriendo todo su ser veía disimuladamente para todos lados buscando aquello que estaba por encontrar.

- Me sorprende verte después de tantos años Hino-.

- A mi no- dijo ella fríamente.

Su interlocutor no paso por alto el tono utilizado para con él –después de que terminaste el colegio dejaste de comunicarte con Serena, supongo que la distancia enfrío su amistad- argumentó irónico.

Ella enarco una ceja – Darién, Darién- negó con una mueca burlona –te sorprenderá saber que nunca dejamos de estar en contacto-rió.

- Imaginó entonces que sabes de su desaparición de Tokio- afirmó.

La enigmática sonrisa que la joven le dio, hizo saber al ojiazul que sabía mucho, y él moría saber que tanto.

- Ey prima ¿Dónde esta Seiya?- Preguntó Taiki interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Imagino que acostando a los niños…A sus hijos- se corrigió mirando burlona a Darién, el cual no entendía tanta furtiva mirada – cuando hay reuniones se ponen inquietos- completo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué te siento tan hostil?- Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

- ¿Por qué estas con ella?-.

-Tal vez por que me ama- intervino Haruka.

- ¿Y tú lo amas a él?- Le lanzó con sorna.

- Así es- confirmó con seguridad la rubia.

- Vaya, ustedes- señalando a la pareja Kou Tenou –y Michiru y Darién deben hacer un cuarteto muy interesante- se burló con cinismo.

Haruka bajo la mirada, Taiki la taladró con los ojos, claramente molesto y Darién frunció el ceno extrañado por el comentario.

- No fue divertido- espeto el castaño.

- Nada de lo que esperes esta noche lo será- dicho esto se giró para tomar una copa de vino más, en esos momentos los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los Kou bajaban las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas. Un jadeo escapo a sus espaldas, no necesitaba voltear para saber que era de él…De Darién.

- Buenas noches- saludó la pareja –la docena de personas ahí reunidas contesto de igual manera.

- Dios mío- murmuró Serena Kou en un grito ahogado, su marido extrañado por sus palabras fijo su vista en los ojos de ella que brillaban temerosos, giró su cabeza encontrándose con Ray, Noriko, Taiki, una rubia y un pelinegro.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pensaba la rubia una y otra vez, su mirada, su mirada era confusa, desconcertada pero furiosa y ella tenía miedo, las piernas le temblaban al igual que sus manos, las cuales ceñidas a las de Seiya buscando protección, no lograban hacerla sentirse segura.

- ¿Serena?-.

- No puedo- susurró ella débilmente.

- Buenas noches amigo, pensé que te habías olvidado de la cena- bromeó uno de los invitados del pelinegro acercándose a la pareja.

Seiya rió nerviosamente –me entretuve más de la cuenta con los niños- informó titubeante, aún con la preocupación por su esposa.

- Hijo- lo llamó Noriko –ven a saludar- apremió, indicando con la mirada a su hermano y a dos desconocidos.

- Señora- murmuró una de las domésticas de la casa – ¿Podría acompañarme a la cocina?- La aludida fijo su vista en la mujer de edad avanzada y sin atreverse de nuevo a mirar a esas personas que le recordaban con su sola presencia lo doloroso de su pasado asintió débilmente.

- Se…-.

- Ahora vuelvo- murmuró ella sin verlo a los ojos.

- Seiya- volvió a llamarlo Noriko, aún con el gesto de preocupación surcando su rostro, se acerco a la mujer y sus acompañantes.

- ¿Cómo estás Taiki?- Saludó a su hermano extendiendo su mano, su interlocutor lo abrazo.

- Bien hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo- aseguró en voz baja, solo para ellos.

- Años- completó él.

- Ya Noriko y Ray me contaron que esta cena es en honor a nosotros, gracias-.

- Fue idea de mi esposa- presumió Seiya.

- ¿Esposa?- Dijo una voz en tono interrogante, la cual pertenecía al pelinegro misterioso.

- Sí, mi esposa- aseguró- Serena Kou, la rubia que acaba de ir a revisar que la cena este perfecta- informó con orgullo y esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

- Seiya Kou- se presentó a la rubia.

- Haruka Tenou- respondió ella.

- Mi prometida- completó el castaño, su hermano sonrió –en hora buena ¡Felicidades!- Expresó con sinceridad.

- Él es Darién Chiba- informó Noriko con una seguridad que no poseía en ese momento.

"Darién Chiba" repitió su cabeza, extendió su mano como acto reflejo y apretó con fuerza al sentir como el ahora conocido personaje imprimía más fuerza de la necesaria al gesto, su cordura se negaba a creer que el culpable de tantas atrocidades en el pasado de su esposa estuviera ahí, confuso dirigió su mirada a su prima y a la señora Mizuno, la primera desvió la vista, en clara señal de que ya sabía de esto y la otra lo miraba con aprensión, ahí cayo en cuenta de que sus temores de ese día eran presentimientos por este encuentro, ahora comprendía la actitud de Serena, ese hombre frente a él que lo veía evaluativamente y con frialdad era el mismo que le había hecho tanto daño a su bombón, a su esposa, a su mujer.

- Un gusto conocerte "socio"- comentó con seriedad Darién enfatizando la última palabra.

- ¡PASEMOS AL COMEDOR!- Intervino Ray, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sabiendo que la explosión por parte de su primo llegaría apenas entendiera como habían pasado las cosas para que ocurriera lo que acababa de pasar.

Al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho por ella, al menos no durante esta reunión, tenía que ocuparse de los demás socios y dar espacio a lo que quizás pasaría entre los que acababan de llegar, es decir Seiya, Serena y Noriko, la culpable de todo esto, pensó con furia.

Encerrada en el despacho de su esposo Serena Kou lloraba amargamente sacudida por temblores producidos por el miedo ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? Encontrárselo justo aquí, en su casa, en este momento tan importante para su marido y sobre todo cuando las cosas estaban tan bien entre ella y Seiya ¡POR DIOS! No podía estar dudando de lo que acababa de proclamarle en la recámara, ELLA LO AMABA, SE LO HABÍA DICHO, pero también era cierto que dolía verlo de nuevo, dolía condenadamente horrible, su mirada al verla era la misma que le había dirigió la última vez que se vieron, cuando la tomo cruda y salvajemente para luego escupirla a la cara diciendo lo más hiriente que hubiera escuchado nunca. No quería salir, no quería enfrentarlo…Porque no podía, hacerlo, significaba dar explicaciones que se había jurado no dar, inclusive a sus padrinos que de seguro se enterarían por él, apenas tuviera oportunidad de comunicarles su paradero.

¿Esto era justo? Se decía una y otra vez, ella anhelaba ser feliz, ¿Acaso no lo merecía? Su único pecado había sido enamorarse de alguien que no le correspondía, sabía que se había equivocado al entregarse a un hombre que al siguiente día ni siquiera recordó la noche tan increíblemente hermosa que para ella habían pasado, de la cual una vida que ahora tenía 5 años era el único recuerdo.

- ¡IDIOTA!- Se insulto –Toma coraje de donde no lo tienes y sal y enfrenta tus miedos- dijo en voz baja limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente.

Pero no tenía fuerzas, así que débil como se sentía se dejo caer en el frío piso sollozando, esperando que todo lo que creía que pasaba fuera solo un sueño, un maldito sueño del cual quería despertar ya.

Fuera de ahí, sentados a lo largo y ancho del comedor, se encontraban Seiya a la cabeza, Noriko a su lado izquierdo, el asiento derecho vació, en espera de su dueña, Ray al costado, Taiki y Haruka le seguían a la joven, Alan al lado de Noriko y Darién le seguía, en los lugares adicionales 4 hombres y 2 mujeres más completaban el cuadro.

- La señora ordeno que comenzará a servir- murmuró la doméstica a su patrón, este asintió.

- ¿Dónde ésta?- Cuestiono el pelinegro preocupado.

- Con la niña Hotaru- respondió incómoda la mujer, evitado mirarlo, lo cual para él indico que estaba mintiendo.

- Gracias-.

Los presentes reían y bromeaban sin percatarse del ambiente de tensión que algunos de los ahí reunidos exudaban por los poros.

"Serena Tsukino, ¡NO! Serena Kou, no puedo creer que este aquí, que sea la esposa del hermano de Taiki, uno nunca puede escapar de su pasado, no cuando pretendes ser feliz sabiendo que no lo mereces, no cuando eres consciente de que para conseguir tal dicha primero debes enmendar aquello que hiciste mal, pedir perdón a quien dañaste y ser honesta con la persona que te brinda esa oportunidad de ser una mejor persona"- pensó Haruka Tenou con infinita tristeza, recordando todo aquello en lo que había participado en prejuicio de la rubia que en cierto grado sería familia. Pánico y terror, conociendo como conocía a Michiru eso era lo único que podía sentir…Sabía de que lado debía estar cuando la peliaguamarina llegará al país, lo que no sabía era sí ese bando la aceptaría con ellos ante la inminente batalla por comenzar.

Taiki veía con preocupación a su novia, a decir verdad esta reunión lejos de cordial estaba bastante tensa, las miradas entre su amigo y su hermano eran de hostilidad y ni que decir de la extraña esposa de Seiya que hasta ahora no se había dignado a aparecer.

- Mi esposa baja en unos minutos- informó el menor de los Kou –atiende a nuestra pequeña Hotaru- sonrió.

El semblante de Darién se endureció y apuró el agua servida frente a él.

- Preciosa niña, es encantadora- se dejo oír en alguno de los invitados.

- Y bien- comentó Noriko llamando la atención de los presentes -¿Para cuando es la boda?- La pareja Kou Tenou se miró entre sí antes de apresurarse a contestar.

Sabiendo que no podía pasar todo la noche escondida, Serena Tsukino se puso de pie, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana tratando de arreglar un poco su aspecto, comprobando que los resultados no eran nada satisfactorios se encamino a la salida pensando en pasar a su habitación antes de hace acto de presencia en el comedor.

- Ocultándote de mí- expresó burlona cierta voz que ella conocía perfectamente, tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera noto cuando el irrumpió en el lugar.

- ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?- Titubeó sin atreverse a dar un solo paso, el bloqueaba la entrada al despacho, notó con desesperación.

- Podría decir lo mismo ¿No crees?- Ironizó –pero el título y al parecer ciertos hechos hablan por sí solos- recalco con crueldad viéndola directamente a los ojos, sin inmutarse por el pánico que se reflejaba en los orbes celestes de la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Repitió con más seguridad, aunque más bien parecía un murmuró.

- La verdad es que te ves mucho mejor la última vez que nos vimos ¿Te acuerdas?- Enfatizó con burla.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Se envalentono indignada.

- Me das pena- dijo imperturbable, ella se sobresalto –ser la zorra que se revolcaba con todo Tokio te sirvió para esto- afirmó implacable, reparando en el cuadro de bodas que se encontraba a uno de los costados de la habitación, en ella Serena estaba abrazada de su esposo, ambos sonreían y se veían realmente felices, esto por supuesto lleno de rabia al pelinegro.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Le cuestiono alterada.

- Te lo mereces- soltó con arrogancia.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con suplica.

"¿Por qué? Yo creí algo que tú no eras, decidí darte mi corazón y tú solo eras una de esas que buscaba dinero y sexo por diversión, me asqueo de pensar en que toda mi vida he estado enamorado de una cualquiera como tú", pensó él.

- No puedo creer que decidieras abandonar a tu familia para esto- escupió duramente.

- Yo nunca…-.

- ¿Nunca que? No conforme con pisotear el buen nombre de los Chiba decidiste mostrarte tal como eras, una maldita zorra sin escrúpulos que sola busca dinero-.

- Yo no-.

- Cállate- exigió -¿Y cómo le llamas a esto que tienes Serena Kou?- Cuestiono con sorna -¿Eso querías? ¿Un esposo rico que no supiera lo que eres? Una cualquiera- afirmó con todo el veneno que podía destilar.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- Pregunto en tono lastimero –no te hice nada, mi único error fue ser débil contigo- murmuró reprimiendo sus intensas ganas de llorar.

- Odiarte es sentir algo por ti, y no me haces sentir nada- la rubia se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada al comprobar que tan hondo calaba el desprecio de él

- Yo no abandone a mi familia-

- ¿A no?- La cortó él –desaparecer 5 años y no dar muestras de vida ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?-. La fría y dura mirada la hicieron flaquear, no tenía idea de cómo comportarse, pero sabía que gritar no era una buena opción, así que tratando de mostrarse serena, le hizo frente al fantasma del pasado que fastidiaba su presente.

- Era necesario- se limitó a contestar.

- Necesario ¿Para qué? Para tener de maneras poco propias lo que mi familia te daba por amor- expresó secamente –les va alegrar mucho saber que te encontré y que estas muy bien, que no la haz pasado tan mal como ellos- aseguró con una mueca despectiva.

- ¿Les vas a decir?-.

- Obviamente-.

A través de la expectativa de un encuentro, conforme va pasando el tiempo podemos volvernos temerosos y aprensivos, Serena y Darién, se veían uno al otro, ella con dolor al ser víctima de su propia mente, los recuerdos la bombardeaban una y otra vez, remembrando lo doloroso de su pasado, el pelinegro por su parte, simplemente se mostraba frío e indiferente, actitud que siempre había mostrado con ella, un escudo que le servía para protegerse de todo aquello que el mismo había provocado, su dolor y el de la rubia.

El silencio se cortaba con cuchillo, ella estaba aterrorizada porque solo una vez había visto esa mirada de hielo en él, y temía, no quería que nada empañara su felicidad, no ahora que estaba decidida a conseguirla al lado de Seiya.

Él por su parte estaba iracundo, la había encontrado sí, pero nunca se imagino verla plantada como toda una mujer de sociedad del brazo de un esposo rico e importante, su socio en un gran negocio y el cual no solo era el hombre que compartía con ella su vida, si no que además le había dado hijos. Y le molestaba porque su corazón se llenaba de esa extraña sensación que solo la rubia le había hecho sentir, a la vez que su corazón se estrujaba al saber que pertenecía a alguien totalmente. Claro que esto ella nunca lo sabría.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de ella y acomodándose el cabello camino despacio –quizás verte de nuevo no sea tan malo después de todo – dijo en voz baja, él seguía todos sus movimientos –soy consciente de que tengo que dar la cara a la familia que me cuido y dio el amor que necesité al perder a mi madre- suspiro de nuevo- pero será a Diana y Mamoru a quienes les hable de mis razones para desaparecer, ellos me comprenderán –murmuró y al acercarse más, el dejo libre la puerta, ella negó –a ti no tengo porque decirte nada de mi vida, después de todo nunca te ha importado- añadió mostrando una seguridad que no sentía.

- Espero que no vayas a decir que hubo algo entre nosotros- advirtió amenazante el pelinegro.

- No te preocupes Darién, eso que pasó es el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida, no veo la necesidad de recordar algo que me produce tanto asco- dijo con voz dura.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse, fue lo único que el pelinegro escucho antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo –si Serena, concuerdo contigo, esa noche ambos cometimos los errores más grandes de nuestras vidas- dijo para sí mismo.

- Amor estaba por ir en tu búsqueda- aseguró Seiya al verla llegar al comedor.

- Hotaru que no se calmaba- se justifico ella, más a su esposo no lo engañaba, seguro que se encontraba por ahí tratando de buscar fortaleza para enfrentarse al maldito que tanto daño le había hecho, pensaba él al ver los ojos de ellos carentes de ese brillo tan característico que tanto adoraba.

La cena transcurrió sin más contratiempos de los que se pudieran imaginar, la comida estuvo exquisita, y cuando los hombres se dispusieron a hablar de negocios todas las mujeres se hicieron a un lado para darles espacio, claro que había dos hombres que desafiantes no evitaban demostrar su desagrado él uno por el otro en todo momento. En el caso de las mujeres Ray se mostraba hostil ante Haruka que no hacía nada por defenderse. Era una escena irreal que nunca se pensó ver, no había pleitos, ni gritos, pero todo el ambiente estaba plagado de falsa cordialidad y de una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos. La hipocresía era la bandera de todos los presentes.

- No creas que guardando silencio ante mis indirectas me harás creer que tus sentimientos son sinceros para con Taiki-.

- Lo son-.

- Concuerdo con Ray, tu solo vivías para hacer la voluntad de Michiru- intervino Serena, quien aún alterada trataba de distraerse con otros asuntos.

- Entre otras cosas- apunto la pelinegra- con evidente malicia.

- Las personas como yo ¿No tienen derecho a cambiar?- Cuestiono consternada, tanto que a la rubia y morena llegó a parecerles sincera.

- No cuando fuiste una maldita bruja con mi amiga- dijo señalando a la rubia.

- Ray- la llamó la aludida –ella no me hizo nada, bueno, de burlas e insultos no pasaba- intercedió contrariada.

- Ella sabe de lo que le hablo- se justificó la Hino.

Las horas pasaron y con ello el número de invitados se reducía, al quedar solo los inmiscuidos en el plan de Noriko Mizuno las cosas se fueron poniendo más claras en la conversación.

- ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a fusionar la subsidiaria con el corporativo?- Inquirió Seiya-.

- Por Noriko, tenía mis dudas, pero cuando me dijo que era la voluntad de papá no dude en aceptar, además cuando me dijo que querías socios para internacionalizar la empresa no dudé en invitar a los Chiba- informó.

- ¿Invitar a los Chiba fue tu idea?-.

- No, de Noriko- respondió extrañado -¿No lo sabías?-.

- Parece ser que las mujeres de tu familia te ocultan cosas- comentó Darién entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- Yo no me encargo de esa área de la empresa-.

- Yo no habló de tu compañía solamente-.

- Alto, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó Taiki contrariado.

- Que tu hermanito te explique, yo estoy cansado y tengo algunos imprevistos que arreglar –mirando significativamente a la rubia ante la furibunda mirada del marido de ésta.

- ¿Seiya?-.

- Ahora no Taiki-.

- Hasta mañana en la junta- se despidió burlón Darién antes de dirigirse a Noriko y Ray ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia entre ellas y salir de la casa, dejando un ambiente de incertidumbre en el lugar.

Serena confusa decidió refugiarse en su habitación sin despedirse de los que aún quedaban departiendo con ellos, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclararse antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a él, porque sabía que no sería como el de horas antes, él se mostraría implacable y ella temía mostrarse débil una vez más.

Abajo reino el silencio y la confusión.

- Taiki será mejor que nos vayamos-.

- No hasta que se me diga ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- Exigió.

- Yo te explicaré- murmuró Haruka- al menos la parte que me toca- añadió agachando la mirada.

- ¿Solo quiero saber porque este maldito comportamiento durante la cena?-.

- Taiki, hermano, llevas años desaparecidos de mi vida, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contarte?- Espeto mostrando su molestia el menor de los Kou.

- Seiya, solo quiero entender-.

- Pues entiende esto, ellas- señalando a su prima y a la que consideraba su suegra aún- son unas brujas que hicieron algo muy bajo en prejuicio de MI familia- agregó apretando los dientes –ella- mirando a Haruka- sinceramente no sé que tenga que ver, pero aparentemente ella y Ray tienen historia- el castaño fijo su vista en su prometida –y ese Chiba- suspiro- ese Chiba es el peor de todos –por su culpa la mujer que amo a sufrido un infierno- se acercó a una mesa y se bebió una copa de vino de golpe –espero que te quede más o menos claro el asunto y si no pues ¡BIENVENDIDO A MUNDO CONFUSIÓN!- Añadió con ironía.

- No se que decir-.

- No digas nada, después de todo, tu no eres quien me debe una explicación- dijo mirando significativamente a la pelinegra y a la peliazul.

Cuando finalmente Taiki y Haruka se retiraron de la mansión, pese a las protestas del castaño, el silencio reino, mismo que fue roto por un muy molesto pelinegro de coleta, el cual tenía bien justificado su enojo.

- ¿Y bien?- Apremió impaciente.

- Seiya…Yo- balbuceó su prima.

- ¡CÁLLATE RAY!- Rugió – ¡No quiero disculpas inexcusas idiotas!- Acotó con dureza –sólo la verdad-.

- Que se encontrará con él y su antigua familia es algo que iba a pasar de todos modos- obvió la peliazul.

- No era tiempo- contradijo él.

- Te recuerdo que no tenemos mucho tiempo-. Ante las palabras de Noriko, el atractivo hombre de coleta levanto la vista, mirando con ferocidad.

- ¡Te exijo que hables!- Se acercó a ella y la zarandeo con brusquedad, Ray atónita se abalanzo sobre él para calmarlo.

- Seiya por favor- suplicó.

- ¡Mantente al margen traidora!- .

- Yo no tuve que ver con esto- se excusó.

- Pero lo sabías desde antes- argumentó él. Bajando la mirada Ray le dio la respuesta.

- Estoy esperando Noriko- advirtió amenazante.

- Será mejor que vayamos al despacho- sugirió ella zafándose del agarré.

- Al despacho entonces- apremió él obligándolas a ir primero, mirando escaleras arriba pensando en lo mal que debería estarse sintiendo su mujer.

Con la tranquilidad que caracterizaba a la señora Mizuno, se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, muy segura de sí misma, la joven Hino, por el contrario se quedo de pie, justo al lado de la puerta principal.

Tomando una fotografía familiar del escritorio, suspiro –fue por ellos-.

- Seguro- se burlo él.

- Es la verdad- lo miró a los ojos –la verdad que tú y yo sabemos, que la vida no ha sido justa contigo-.

- No…Noriko-.

- Déjame Ray, quería explicaciones, pues que escuche-.

- Dime todo lo que tengas por decirme- solicitó el pelinegro.

- Tal vez me odies en este mismo momento por lo que paso esta noche y por aquello que vas a tener que enfrentar en estos días, pero se me hacía justo darte todo lo que te mereces al 100%- se justificó.

- ¿No podías esperar a que muriera?- Le increpó ásperamente - ¿Por qué cuando soy feliz?-.

- ¿Lo eres realmente?-.

- Noriko no por favor- intervino la joven azorada –Seiya primo- se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo, él se aparto sin siquiera mirarla.

- Sigue- incitó a la mujer.

- Eres un gran hombre, aún cuando sabías a mi hija enferma y débil la cuidaste, la amaste y la hiciste muy feliz hasta sus últimos días- comentó con melancolía, recordando esos momentos tan difíciles que habían vivido, dándose apoyo mutuo – me consta que sufriste por su muerte y sé que aún casado la amaste fielmente –desvió la mirada dándose valor para proseguir –te vi luchar cuando Zafiro enfermo, amar a un niño sin ser tu sangre, adorarlo- alegó enérgicamente.

- Es mi hijo- la cortó, ella asintió.

- Y sé que pese a creerlo mala idea, la llegada de Hotaru abrió tu corazón de nuevo- argumentó suavizando su tono de voz –fue un angelito que llegó-.

- Para salvar a su hermano, y a mí- murmuró él.

- Y a ella- completó Ray.

- Sigo sin entender – se obstinó él -¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué de esa manera?-.

- Estas muriendo Seiya- recordó la mujer mayor. Horrorizada su prima se llevó una mano a la boca.

- No temas Ray, yo no lo hago-.

- Trate de disuadirla- sollozó.

- ¿Por qué?- Repitió él -¡MALDITA SEA NORIKO! ¡HABLA!- La incitó frustrado.

- Ella te ama ¿No? ¿A que le temes?-.

- Ese no es el punto-.

- Intentó explicarme- murmuró –no quiero que mueras creyendo que ella estaba contigo por lástima o simple agradecimiento-.

- El no cree eso- defendió muy convencida la morena.

- A veces- confesó él –a veces si lo pienso- repitió con desgano.

- Él no volverá a hacerle daño, al menos no más del que ya le ha hecho-.

- Tengo miedo- susurró agobiado dejándose caer al piso y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

La inseguridad que le producía la forme en que su matrimonio se había concertado, sumado al dolor que arrastro a su ahora esposa a salir de la vida de su familia adoptiva, infundían en Seiya temor, miedo y una sensación de pérdida que le dolía más que saber de su próxima muerte.

Esa noche no durmió, al igual que nadie de su familia, tampoco subía a su recámara, él necesitaba reflexionar sobre los pobres motivos que le habían dado para producir un encuentro entre ése y su mujer.

- Serena- suspiró, Serena lo necesitaba, sí, pero también era cierto que sola debía estar, reflexionando sobre su pasado para dejarlo de lado, por muy difícil que pareciera y viviendo su presente como hasta ahora, enfocada en su familia: Los Kou.

El llanto, el temor, la inseguridad, los recuerdos, el remordimiento y en otros casos la honestidad para con el ser amado, fue el común denominador de esa noche. Todos esperaban que el día de mañana pintara mejor, lleno de esa luz que no se veía por ningún lado, ni siquiera al final del camino.

Al siguiente día, tal como se había estipulado, la firma del acta de la nueva sociedad de los Laboratorios Chiba, con el Corporativo Kou se llevarían acabo a primera hora de la mañana. Y no es que los integrantes en este acontecimiento estuvieran muy deseosos de cerrarlo, sobre todo después de la incomodidad que los agobiaría en por lo menos un año que durará la revisión de los Chiba, sobre el manejo de su capital y sociedad en la empresa, Darién, Taiki, Seiya y Ray dudaban de una cordialidad aunque fuese profesional entre los principales afectados con tanto pasado entre la esposa y la familia del socio, pero ya nada se podía hacer, Noriko había jugado muy bien sus cartas y el proceso no había podido pararse, las cosas seguirían su marcha, tal como ella las había forzado y como el destino dispusiese que pasarán.

Seiya Kou llegó a su empresa flanqueado por su prima y suegra, los semblantes de los tres eran similares, se veían fatigados, las ojeras eran evidentes en sus rostros haciéndolos sombríos, caminaban apresuradamente por los pasillos de las oficinas directo a la sala de juntas.

Darién Chiba y Taiki Kou, llegaron minutos después, silenciosos y taciturnos se miraban entre sí, sabiendo que tenían mucho por decirse.

Cordial, hosca y llena de hipocresía, así se llevo acabo la reunión, se firmó el acta y el convenio que marcaba el inicio de la gran sociedad que pese a beneficiar a ambas familias económicamente, sería de lo más problemático a nivel personal, eso todos lo sabían.

Noriko durante la duración de la junta, estaba distraída mientras se leían las cláusulas, obligaciones y responsabilidades de las dos partes, ella realmente no necesitaba saber de que trataban, puesto que lo sabía ya, después de todo se había dedicado a preparar toda esta situación inmiscuyéndose y participando en todo detalle, incluida la jugada de la fusión. Claro que sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, la mirada de reproche que continuamente cernía sobre ella su yerno la acobardaba, más no se daba el lujo de demostrarlo, peores cosas estaban por venir, claro que si Serena ponía remedio a todo esto no tenían por que salir mal ¿O sí? ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo en todo esto? La mujer reconoció que motivos muy egoístas, exaltados por una extraña sensación de justicia, que ella deseaba hacer valer en la vida de la rubia, del esposo de ésta y si todo salía bien, hasta en la de Darién. Suspiró con melancolía, Seiya merecía ser feliz en el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, viviendo plenamente con su mujer, la cual lo amaba, pero también ella merecía ser feliz, después de tan triste pasado, no sabiendo con certeza lo que el cruel destino le arrebataría pronto. Serena iba a necesitar mucho apoyo, pensó, y sabiéndose la verdad de su escape, los Chiba seguramente la apoyarían y ayudarían a salir de la tristeza en que se sumiría seguramente tras la muerte de su esposo. Lo que ella no sabía es que tantas revelaciones también darían cierta esperanza a un ojiazul que no esperaría la muerte de su rival para luchar por la mujer que amaba.

- Dejémonos de estupideces- increpó Seiya al estar en compañía de su hermano y socio tras retirarse los demás directivos de la empresa.

- Lo mismo digo- replico el que consideraba el causante de que su tranquilidad familiar se esfumará.

- No creo que sea momento de hablar sobre eso- intervino el castaño.

- Lo dirás por ti- alegó Ray incorporándose a la habitación.

- ¡BASTA!- Gritó Noriko –somos adultos ¿No? Así que no hay necesidad de escenitas para enfrentar el problema- la mujer llegó justo después de realizar una misteriosa llamada telefónica.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema- objeto Darién –al menos con ustedes- se corrigió con cierto cinismo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Espeto Seiya.

- Por favor- intervino Taiki- dejen de pelear.

Una nueva ola de comentarios rabiosos, cínicos y amenazadores se dejaron escuchar una y otra vez en la oficina, finalmente, el mayor de los Kou logró cierta calma y tranquilizar los ánimos de todos los involucrados en la disputa.

- Yo me voy, mis padres llegan hoy o mañana por la mañana…Debo preparar su hospedaje o buscar algún departamento para su alojamiento- informó Chiba.

- ¿Ya les contaste?- Afirmó Ray.

- Obviamente- respondió el aludido secamente.

- Era de suponerse que llevarías corriendo las buenas nuevas a tu familia- murmuró el pelinegro de larga coleta.

- Tal como tu esposa predijo anoche- comentó socarrón el primero.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en el rostro sombrío de Darién, el gesto de incredulidad mostrado por su "socio" indicaba que no sabía de su pequeña charla con la rubia.

- Buenas tardes señores, un gusto haber cerrado tan importante negocio, nos estaremos viendo- añadió antes de salir del lugar.

- Darién…¡Espera!- Lo llamó Noriko –yo- suspiro –tenemos un pent house listo para ti y tu familia, al igual que para ti Taiki- informó viendo a cada uno – te acompaño a verlo y a trasladar tu equipaje- se ofreció amablemente pero evidentemente tensa.

- Debí suponerlo- murmuró su yerno expresando decepción, pero sin sorprenderse.

La salida de Noriko del brazo de Darién Chiba, relajo sutilmente el ambiente, aunque sabían que esto era tan solo el principio de una larga jornada de trabajo y confrontaciones por venir.

- Seiya, hermano- dijo el castaño.

- Todo lo concerniente con la empresa puedes hablarlo con Ray- señaló con voz cansada.

- Yo quería hablarte de Haruka-.

- Ahora no Taiki, no tengo cabeza para eso-.

- Pero…Es importante- el pelinegro lo miró fijamente y negó.

- Ahora no- expresó suplicante –por cierto ¿Dónde está Yaten? Pensé que llegaría para la firma- comento para cambiar el tema.

- Tenía cosas por hacer, pero llega en una semana, no te preocupes-.

- Entiendo- suspiro.

- A mi tío le hubiera encantado ver esto, a sus hijos por fin reunidos en algo que él construyo con tanto esfuerzo- ambos hombres asintieron. Y es que debido a las situaciones familiares, habían convivido poco y cuando más se había afianzado su hermandad, el matrimonio con Ami los había separado llevándolos a años con una comunicación casi nula, encaminada solo a los negocios.

- Sí- concedió el castaño en un suspiro.

- Taiki lo siento, no te tomes personal lo que esta pasando, es sólo que…No soporto a ese Chiba- informó.

- Es una pena…Es un gran tipo y yo le aprecio-.

- Quizá no lo conoces bien- alegó Seiya.

- Dudo que tu sí-.

- Con lo que sé me basta- replico.

- ¿Te muestro tu oficina?- Sugirió Ray dudosa, harta de no poder intervenir en las conversaciones por miedo a demostrar todo lo que sabía y seguir decepcionando a su querido primo.

- Me encantaría- sonrió -¿También es la de Darién?-.

- No…Él tendrá que compartir conmigo- acotó mostrando su disgusto por tal hecho.

- La tiene difícil-.

- Mucho-.

- Tengo que ir a casa- murmuró Seiya, sabiendo que no podía aplazar lo inevitable –te haces cargo prima-.

- Como siempre- bromeó ella sabiendo que ser cómplice de Noriko Mizuno aún no le era perdonado.

Ya instalado en su oficina y sin atreverse a preguntar a su temperamental prima por su enemistad con Haruka, Taiki recordó la conversación en donde su prometida le había revelado detalles de Serena Kou, y de como ella había afectado su vida.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Noche difícil eeee- pretendió bromear él._

_- ¿La viste? Si la hubieras conocido hace algunos años notarías la gran diferencia que hay en ella- murmuró ausente su novia. Haciendo una clara alusión a Serena Kou._

_- ¿La conociste bien?- Preguntó Taiki, la rubia asintió._

_- Es la ahijada de los Chiba- informó confirmando las sospechas del castaño._

_- ¿La desaparecida?- Expresó asombrado._

_- Así es- suspiro Haruka._

_- ¿Por qué estuviste tan callada en la cena? ¿Porqué Ray se comporto así contigo?- Las dudas dispararon esas preguntas sorprendiendo a la mujer._

_- Fuimos compañeras del colegio, ella era del lado de la luz, al igual que Serena- bromeó –Michiru y yo del lado oscuro- murmuró evitando mirarlo –siempre pensé que todo lo que hice en complicidad con ella provoco la huída de ella- dijo a la par que esa mirada tan conocida por Taiki de la rubia la cual era de remordimiento la hiciera sumirse en un profundo silencio._

_- ¿Fue muy malo?- Atinó a preguntar él, temiendo la respuesta, la rubia suspiró ¿Qué lograste con eso? ¿Por qué?-._

_- Michiru- susurró, dando a Taiki aún más respuestas de las que esperaba._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

**Tokio, Japón.**

Una rubia yacía recostada en su escritorio, dando a entender cansancio, su hermoso cabello ocultaba su rostro, cual hermosa cortina de hilos dorados.

- ¿Terminaste?- Cuestiono su "jefe", sobresaltándola al instante.

- Finalmente- suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo.

- Me dijo Anika que no saliste a comer- comentó con cautela aún parado en la puerta de la oficina.

La joven levanto la vista y él noto que sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

- ¡NO SALÍ A COMER, PORQUE TENÍA QUE TERMINAR Y CERRAR LOS BALANCES!¡LO CUAL TENÍAS QUE HACER TÚ!- Gritó sacando con ello parte de su molestia, parte, porque ella sabía bien, que había entretenido al peliplateado todo la tarde, haciéndolo olvidar sus responsabilidades, lo cual por más que negara le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

- ¡Mina!-.

- ¡MINA NADA YATEN!- Escupió -¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?...Taiki llamó- expresó con reproche –según él, no te localizaba en el celular, te recuerdo- pausó y tomo aire –que esa caótica vida que tienes afecta a los demás- "sobre todo a los que te amamos" pensó con tristeza, reconociendo que esto era más por el hecho de saberlo entusiasmado con alguna de sus conquistas que por el trabajo no hecho por el joven.

- Tenía un asunto por resolver- comento indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro que sí- comentó ella con sorna – ¡IR A ACOSTARTE CON QUIEN SABE QUE TIPA!- Le gritó, él la miro fijamente –siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre olvidándote de tus responsabilidades, valiente asunto- se burló, destilando ironía.

- ¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?- Replico él, callando a la rubia, que paso de la rabia a la decepción.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué no me importa?-.

"¿Acaso no era evidente que sí le importaba? Que a pesar de ser amigos, la relación entre ambos era más que eso, no en el plano físico, pero si en el emocional, ¿Es que él no se daba cuenta? Y ella ni siquiera le pedía nada, su único deseo, era la felicidad de él, con alguien que lo mereciera, no con esas zorras que solo buscaban placer y todo lo que salir con Yaten Kou significaba, regalos costosos y lugares caros. No, definitivamente él no se daba cuenta, suspiró. Decepción y dolor, esas seis palabras pronunciadas por él le habían dejado solo eso. Algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando después de su primera y última noche de amor él le ofreciera su amistad, como la única forma de que ambos pudieran tener alguna relación".

- Pues no- continuó él con aplomo. Una vez más, la sensación de pena bombardeo el corazón y orgullo de Mina.

- Tienes razón- bajo la voz- después de todo ser tu amiga y preocuparme por ti no significa nada, no es importante…Para ti- comentó más para si misma.

- Mina- la llamó él entre confuso y arrepentido al ver el semblante de la rubia.

- No…Esta bien- suspiró –no volveré a meterme en tu vida personal- afirmó con la seguridad que fue capaz de expresar, que la verdad no era mucho.

- Mina…Yo…Lo siento- murmuró él.

- Déjalo Yaten- dijo serena –Taiki dice que lo llames –informó cambiando el tema –dijo que era urgente- agregó-.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?- Se ofreció él, sin reparar en la llamada de su hermano –no te ves bien, es mejor que no manejes- aconsejó viendo como ella guardaba sus cosas y tomaba su bolsa, obviamente anticipando su salida.

- Pues- ella dudó, después de todo así era él, los detalles eran sus "perdóname Mina" o manifestar arrepentimiento.

El celular del peliplata sonó interrumpiendo la respuesta de la rubia, él hizo una mueca de fastidió y contesto rápidamente imaginando que era su hermano.

- Diga- pausó y levanto la vista hacia su amiga, mostrando incomodidad, actitud que ella noto -¿Ahora?- Expresó sorprendido –Pues…No sé…Verás…- Levantó la vista, descubriendo que sólo él se encontraba en la oficina.

- Lo siento Michiru, tengo trabajo- suspiro- claro mañana- dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

- Así es mejor mi querida Mina, tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo- murmuró con melancolía, aspirando el olor de la mujer que amaba impregnado por todo el lugar.

**E.U.A. Residencia Kou.**

Apoyado en el asiento de su coche, con la cabeza escondida en el volante, Seiya Kou reposaba los sucesos que lo hacían flaquear, que debilitaban sus ánimos de cruzar el umbral de su puerta a su casa, a su hogar.

Los asustados ojos azules de su esposa taladraban su mente una y otra vez, torturándolo. Las explicaciones de Noriko no justificaban en nada su forma de actuar. No se sentía capaz de perdonar a quien, aún con sus buenas intenciones había provocado dolor en el ya de por sí herido y cicatrizado corazón de su Serena.

Con un suspiro de cansancio deseando mostrarse fuerte para ella, bajo del coche a seguir con su destino.

- ¿La señora? ¿Mis hijos?- Preguntó al entrar a la casa a una de sus trabajadoras domésticas.

- Los niños aún en la escuela señor- informó –la señora- suspiró –en su habitación, toda la mañana ha esto ahí con la niña Hotaru-.

- Gracias-.

- Señor- lo llamó cautelosa la mujer, él volteo confuso.

- Sí-.

- Disculpe que me entrometa, pero- dudó y respiro profundamente –la señora no ha comido nada y solo se le escucha llorar- intento explicarse, Seiya le dedico una mirada de comprensión.

- Lara, en 20 minutos suba una bandeja con comida para dos y una mamila para la niña- ordenó con amabilidad.

La mujer sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él por su parte subió las escaleras despacio, muy despacio, negándose a llegar, pero a sabiendas de que tenía que llegar a ella, la cual seguramente estaría necesitando apoyo…Sobre todo de él.

Silencio, eso fue lo único que halló al entrar en su recámara, su esposa mecía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, sentada en un sillón cercano a la ventana sin emitir sonido alguno, Seiya frunció el ceño al notar la mirada perdida de la rubia, ojeras rodeaban sus preciosos zafiros y su semblante desaliñado y fatigado lo preocuparon aun más.

- Serena-.

Silencio.

- Preciosa-.

Silencio.

- Bombón-.

Sollozo.

- Mi dulce bombón- murmuró besando sus cabellos, arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura y rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Te amo Seiya- murmuró acongojada, sintiendo la calidez de su esposo, envuelta de la protección de su cercanía.

**- **Lo sé- la tranquilizó él.

- No quiero que dudes de eso- expresó intranquila en un llanto sofocado por sollozos.

- Perdóname preciosa- murmuró contra sus cabellos.

- Shhh Seiya, perdóname tú a mí- sus vistas se encontraron y en ambas se apreciaba tormento, confusión, angustia y miedo. La pequeña Hotaru se removió inquieta y él presuroso la tomo en sus brazos logrando tranquilizarla, la beso en la frente y con sumo cuidado la deposito en la cama ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

"Eres tan bueno y tan perfecto". Pensó.

- No digas nada bombón- dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Necesito hacerlo, es que…Es sólo…Mi reacción, no pude evitarlo- balbuceó apenada –y luego…Ayer no viniste y…Pensé que volvería a estar sola- sollozó cubriendo su rostro.

- Nunca Serena…Escúchame- le pidió tomando su mentón, obligando que lo viera a los ojos -¡Yo siempre voy a estar contigo!-Declaró con dulzura.

- A mi lado- afirmó ella.

- Contigo- repitió él – todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nos ligó para siempre, venga lo que venga, pase lo que pase-.

- Tarde mucho en abrirte mi corazón- Afirmó ella en tono triste.

- Tarde mucho en aceptar que tú habías entrado en él- Debatió el pelinegro.

El tímido golpeteó a la puerta los hizo salir del mágico momento, posponiendo la parte difícil de la conversación.

- Me dijeron que no haz comido- reprendió él suavemente, ella apenada bajo la vista.

- Lo siento-.

- Necesito que comas, aún tenemos que hablar- ella asintió.

Comieron poco, pero al menos ya era algo, después de todo, enfermarse no les hacía ningún bien, fortaleza y buena salud se iba a necesitar para salir victoriosos en la dura prueba a la que el destino los estaba enfrentando.

"Noriko tiene razón, la vida no es justa, ahora que tengo todo me falta tiempo para disfrutar de ello".

- ¿Es preciosa verdad?- Cuestiono ella en alusión a la bebita dormida en la cama, viendo las continuas miradas de Seiya hacia la niña.

- Como todos nuestros hijos- expresó él con orgullo, Serena sonrió derritiendo con ese acto el corazón del hombre que le profesaba tanto amor.

- ¿De que más quieres que hablemos?- Preguntó ella tanteando el terreno.

- ¿De lo que sientes?-.

- Miedo- contesto rápidamente, él la insto a seguir –escape del dolor que yo misma me cause y con eso dañe a personas maravillosas a las cuales les debo el recuerdo de una infancia feliz, justo ahora que siento que el pasado esta quedando atrás, vuelve, ¡Vuelve con él!- Exclamó – y temo…Temo desbaratar esto…Nosotros…Tú felicidad-.

- No temas-.

- No quiero hacerte sufrir, en ninguna forma, no lo mereces-.

- Eso no va pasar- objetó él muy convencido.

- ¡ME AMENAZÓ!- Gritó e inmediatamente fijo su vista en la niña, suspiro al ver que no la había despertado –dijo que hablaría con mis padrinos-.

- Ya lo hizo- informó Seiya interrumpiéndola-.

- Tengo tanto por explicar-.

- Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo-.

- Verdades que confesar- siguió enlistando.

- ¿Te refieres a Helios?-.

- Me refiero a todo- suspiró.

- No quiero que te preocupes por nada Serena, yo te amo, estoy contigo y no voy a permitir que nada te dañe, voy a cuidarte incluso de ti misma- expresó con firmeza.

- Seiya- murmuró reposando su frente con la de él.

- Te amo, no lo olvides nunca-.

- Nunca- repitió ella.

- Seiya-.

- Sí- susurró él, disfrutando el momento.

- Hazme él amor-.

- ¡Serena!- Dijo sorprendido.

- Te siento llenar mi corazón, animas mi alma y enderezas mi espíritu y eso te lo agradezco, pero ahora te necesito…Yo- suspiró –necesito sentirte completamente-.

- Soy completamente tuyo- afirmó antes de besarla, beso en el cual trataba de transmitir todo su amor, entregándoselo una vez más a ella. Siguiendo el calor del momento, la recostó con suavidad en la alfombra maravillándose con su rostro sonrojado, sin prisas se quito la ropa para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con las de ella.

- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida-.

- Gracias por llegar a ella- expresó con ternura el guapo pelinegro antes de penetrarla delicadamente, adentrándose en el cálido interior de la rubia que gimió al contacto de su unión desatando con eso la pasión que los consumiría el resto de la tarde.

**Horas más tarde.**

Serena Kou escuchaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a sus hijos y esposo gritar y carcajearse mientras nadaban en la piscina de su casa, agradeció con una fugaz vista al cielo por todo lo bueno que había en su vida. A la vez la noticia que Noriko le diera unos minutos atrás la descoloco un poco. Diana y Mamoru Chiba habían llegado esa misma noche y la habían citado ya…Tenía mucho por contar, sinceramente no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos, pero siendo sincera nunca iba a estarlo del todo. Había sido injusta, eso lo sabía bien, pero no se sentía capaz de soportar rechazo hacia la pequeña luz que llegó a su vida tras sufrir el dolor del rechazo y odio de parte del ser amado. Su huída, había sido por él, por Helios, ocultar la verdadera paternidad del niño no hubiera servido de nada, seguramente él lo juzgaría como el bastardo hijo de la cualquiera de la que él mismo se había beneficiado, pensó con amargura y ella no podía, no quería permitir que ese inocente sufriera la ira y las ataques de su propio padre. Por eso se había marchado de la casa Chiba, para proteger a su hijo. No tenía claro que iba a hacer ó que iba a decir, sólo sabía que defendería a su familia con uñas y dientes. Nadie saldría victorioso en los próximos encuentros, pero si su familia estaba bien, tranquila y segura, lo demás, incluso ella…No importaba.

Darién era otra cosa que la perturbaba…Sí, ¡AMABA A SEIYA! Por su forma de ser, por lo que tenían, por lo que le había ofrecido, por el amor sincero que le brindaba y porque él, al igual que ella lo merecían…Pero tenía que ser honesta, la llegada de Chiba la perturbaba, física y emocionalmente… Su amor por él era pasado…Pero si así era ¿Porqué temblaba con verlo? ¿Por qué su mirada le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué temía evidenciar lo que su cercanía le provocaba? ¿Se podía sentir ese tipo de cosas por dos hombres al mismo tiempo?...Seiya era seguridad, confianza, protección, amor, familia. Y Darién…Pues él había significado sueños, anhelos, ilusión y después dolor, rencor, miedo, vergüenza…¿Y ahora?...No podía mentirse a sí misma…El recuerdo de su primer amor había despertado cosas que trastocaban sus sentidos, sus emociones…Pero tenía que mantenerlas a raya…"No dudes" le había dicho Noriko antes de marcharse a dormir…Y eso iba a pretender…No dudaría de nada…Ellos no se lo merecían…Y con la imagen de su feliz familia, Serena siguió pensando en el duro día que estaba por llegar, en donde un encuentro más haría temblar su estabilidad…Esperaba que este la dejará con menos dolor que el anterior.

**Al siguiente día.**

Semi oculto por el gran tamaño de un árbol se encontraba Darién Chiba, no había podido dormir, había estado pensando toda la noche en ella…Y ahora, la tenía a tan solo unos metros de distancia…Él que siempre la había considerado hermosa, ahora simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, no había forma de describirla y es que, con años de amarla y recordarla siempre tenía algo que decir sobre esa rubia que sonriente besaba a sus hijos antes de conducirlos a la puerta del colegio.

Esa imagen le dolió, dolió porque el la había reproducido tantas veces para sí mismo…Ella, él, juntos, con hijos, por siempre. Enojado dio un puñetazo contra el árbol sin percatarse del dolor en sus nudillos, ya que el dolor que lo aquejaba, dejándolo casi sin respirar era mucho más grande…Su alma lloraba y su corazón sangraba, llevaba años así, desangrándose por el recuerdo de ella…

¿Cuándo el amor se convierte en resentimiento? Él lo sabía bien…Eso pasa cuando el objeto de tu devoción es todo lo contrario a lo que tu creías…Con miles de emociones encontradas siguió mirando a la rubia quien de un momento a otro giró su cabeza encontrándose con él, si se sorprendió no lo evidencio, todo lo contrario de él que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla dirigirse hacía él, con inseguridad pero muy decidida…

Continuará…

**¡Hola!**

**Pues a todas ustedes que toleran mis retrasos, MIL PERDONES, no hay excusas ni palabras que expliquen porque esta tan tardada actualización. En fin, yo espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo disfrute al escribirla y si se les hace un poco flojo el encuentro, espérense al próximo que es cuando las cosas van tomando forma…**

**Les mando un beso…Hasta la próxima…bye**


	5. Enfrentamientos y reencuentros

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Capítulo 5: Enfrentamientos y reencuentros**.

A cada paso que daba, Serena Kou sentía que se estaba adentrando a la parte que intentaba sellar en su corazón. Del temor a la ira, de la ira al temor, esas eran las únicas emociones que pasaban por su ser. ¿Por qué la había seguido?... ¿Por qué abordarla justo en ese momento? Se cuestionaba mentalmente presa del pánico… El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases se escucho como un eco lejano, detuvo su andar y se volvió a ver el elegante edificio que albergaba a sus hijos por las mañanas y parte de la tarde. Volvió a fijar su vista en el hombre de pelo azabache, suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios iba a ser? Se gritó mentalmente, ella no tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo, así que como una cobarde se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en su coche y alejarse de ahí.

"Sí", se dijo, "es lo mejor", pensó. Al abrir la puerta del coche, su celular comenzó a vibrar, de inmediato se apresuró a contestar, a la par que se sentaba en el asiento y cerraba la puerta.

- Hola- contestó agitada.

- Ni se te ocurra-.

Contrariada enfoco su vista en la alta figura que seguía recargada en el árbol a unos metros de distancia. Figura que tenía algún aparato pegado a su oreja, notó temerosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- Cuestionó con nerviosismo.

- ¿Viniste sola?- Preguntó él cortante.

- Yo no…-.

- ¿Sola?- Insistió él.

- Ssss… Sí- respondió ella.

- Ven- ordenó con frialdad el pelinegro. Temerosa apretó el aparato y magnetizada por la orden o por lo que podía ocurrir en ese lugar, se decidió a enfrentarlo, sólo esperaba que sus nervios se controlaran y no la dejaran tan expuesta a él como había sucedido la noche en que volvió a verlo.

- ¿Cómo está Señora Kou?- Preguntó con sorna el pelinegro mientras daba una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y apagarlo con un fuerte pisotón.

"Quiere mostrar su fuerza y dominio", dedujo la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono en voz baja, mirando a todas direcciones, asegurándose de que se encontraban relativamente solos.

Él reparo en ella, su atractiva figura, el sencillo vestido celeste que sin ser muy ajustado dejaba ver las curvas que poseía, el discreto escote y las mangas cortas mostraban la hermosa piel blanca que a la luz del sol brillaba como imán, atrayendo su mirada y la de varios que al pasar no dejaban de voltear para contemplar a tan hermosa ninfa.

- Me aseguro de que no vayas a dejar plantados a mis padres- respondió hosco ocultando su admiración por la mujer.

- No lo haría- debatió ella- pero de igual forma no tienes derecho de seguirme- le reprocho.

- La noche de nuestro reencuentro no estabas tan segura de ti mismo, parecías un gatito mojado, tan temerosa- observo él con una risa socarrona.

- Me sorprendió verte y me sorprendió aún más que desgraciadamente vayamos a tener que saber el uno del otro por más tiempo del que quisiéramos- lo cortó ella con una fuerza que los sorprendió a ambos.

- Me tienes miedo-.

- Asco- lo contradijo.

La cara del pelinegro no mostró emoción alguna, pero la rápida respuesta dolió.

- Esa tarde, no mostraste eso- ella palideció –estabas tan complacida cuando te toque, te me echaste a los brazos y…-.

- ¡CALLA!- Gritó, obligando a varios paseantes la miraran. Darién sonrió con cinismo a la par que los ojos celestes de ella lo miraron con furia.

- Duele que te recuerde que aunque caí en la lujuria no caí en tu trampa…En la trampa de una zorra-.

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas, más ella evito derramarlas, respiro profundamente y le dio la espalda.

- A ti te debe doler más que aunque escapaste de mí, al final estás con una peor- dicho esto camino tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Qué tanto sabe Kou de nosotros?- Preguntó pegándose a su espalda, el pulso de ambos se acelero, el de la rubia por miedo, el de él por la excitación al percibir su fragancia natural de mujer.

Ella no volteó, solo suspiró audiblemente- él sabe todo de mí- decretó en voz baja.

- Lo compadezco-.

- Y él te compadece a ti- contra ataco sin volverse a él. No soportaría ver una vez más el desprecio en sus ojos, no cuando ella…¡NO! ¡Ella amaba a Seiya! Se gritó. Y sin más que decirse por parte de ambos, ella se alejó deseando que ese latir desbocado de su corazón fuera solamente por la adrenalina del pánico, después de todo la parte de él que ella tenía consigo estaba cerca.

"Helios", le gritaba su cabeza. Martillándola, porque sabía que aunque él no merecía saber de ese hermoso regalo que era el pequeño, sus padrinos sí, pero era cobarde y tenía miedo. Su hijo tenía una familia que lo había amado y esperado con ansia desde que se habían enterado de su existencia, y estaba segura de que al menos sus padrinos habrían actuado igual ante la noticia…Pero su dolor le impidió arriesgarse a comprobarlo. Los Kou eran su familia… Los Chiba merecían saberlo, pero no ahora, no cuando todo parecía salirse del molde, no cuando intuía que tener tan cerca al objeto de su amargura le iba a traer más problemas y a costar más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado por su causa.

Fiel al pensamiento de que la rubia era la culpable de todas sus penas se obligo a seguirla. Ella respiraba agitada en su auto y aún no cerraba la puerta, sonrió internamente al recordar que ella siempre había sido despistada y para su buena suerte seguía siéndolo.

- ¿En tu auto ó en el mío?- Dijo al llegar a ella sin que Serena lo notará.

- ¿Pero qué?- Se sobresaltó la rubia –Yo no…Ni creas que pienso ir a alguna parte contigo-.

- No tienes opción y no voy a pedirlo de nuevo-.

- Pues no te tengo miedo- articuló ella débilmente.

- La hora de salida del colegio es a las dos de la tarde ¿Cierto?-.

- No…No serías capaz-.

- Solo quiero hablar ¿Entiendes? Antes de que veas a mis padres.

- Yo no voy a hablar de nosotros-.

- Nunca ha habido un nosotros-.

- No voy a decir nada-.

- Igual, debo cerciorarme de algo-.

- Darién por favor, no puedo, no puedo- sollozó ella –hoy no…Por favor-.

El se quedó callado por unos segundos, oyendo los suaves hipidos de la rubia, y débil como era, ante la fragilidad de ella, se vio obligado a ceder.

- Después de que veas a mis padres, te quiero en mi suite, en el hotel donde me hospedo-.

- ¿Estás loco?- Increpó ella airadamente –No…No puedo hacer eso-.

- Lo tomas o lo dejas-.

- No voy a hacerte caso, no pienses que será como antes Darién Chiba, antes estaba sola…Ya no-.

- Atente a las consecuencias entonces- expresó él fríamente antes de darse la espalda para alejarse.

Serena ni se digno en mirarlo de nuevo, tenía demasiado temor de lo que pudiera hacer, así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, arranco su coche para ir a refugiarse a un lugar seguro, su casa…Su hogar.

Darién vio como se alejaba el elegante auto plateado de la rubia. No tenía caso que la buscará y él lo sabía, tampoco entendía porque llamarla y asustarla, aunque si sabía que la necesidad de tenerla cerca y solo para él estaba mermando su razón, habían pasado años…Años desde que había podido tocar el cielo con ella y aunque la sabía prohibida, su corazón y su cuerpo le exigían su cercanía, y él, iba a hacer lo imposible por conseguirla.

Verla subir a su coche fue una confirmación más de que todo lo que ella había inspirado era una ilusión. Había mandado investigar todo sobre la mujer que acababa de pasar a su lado conduciendo su elegante coche. Creía saberlo todo, y a la vez no entendía nada, pese a casarse con Kou a tan poco tiempo de haber enviudado, los niños, la prima y hasta la madre de Ami Mizuno parecían quererla mucho. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, porque no cuadraba con todo lo que siempre había pensado de ella, lo mostrado en la investigación era todo lo que él hubiese querido vivir con la rubia…Momentos felices, llenos de amor y con hijos.

- Hijos- susurró – los únicos que quise tener debían tenerte a ti como madre – suspiró - tienes razón, al final me quede con una peor-.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Qué significa esto Darién?- Cuestiono colérica la esposa del mismo mientras lanzaba frente a él un manojo de papeles._

_- Es toda tu vida, toda tu asquerosa vida Michiru-._

_- ¿Me investigaste?-._

_- Demasiado tarde diría yo- expresó irónico._

_- Que bueno que lo entiendas- se burló ella –porque nunca podrás escapar de esta farsa de matrimonio-._

_- Es una farsa porque tu no me amas- replico él._

_- ¡NI TU A MÍ!- Explotó la peliaguamarina – NI ME TOCAS- Le reprochó –sólo soy un maldito adorno en tu vida._

_- Y te pagó bastante por ello- observó sin inmutarse el pelinegro._

_- Me arrepiento de muchas cosas y en todas ellas tú eres el protagonista-._

_- ¿Qué raro? Yo me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo, de haberte embarazado y de no haber valorado a ese niño por saberlo hijo tuyo- dijo Darién con mortal frialdad levantándose de su asiento y tomándola con fuerza del brazo –eres una zorra, una basura… Eres mucho peor que ella, debes saber que Serena al menos me hizo disfrutar de su cuerpo, tú sin embargo no me hiciste sentir nada…Esa noche juntos para mí es una gran laguna, es obvio que no dejas huella en nadie-._

_El sonido de una fuerte bofetada cortó el monólogo del pelinegro -¿LAGUNA? Eres un imbécil, si yo no deje huella en ti, es porque nunca pasó nada entre nosotros estúpido-._

_- ¿Qué dices?- Cuestionó con un grito el aludido - ¡Explícate Michiru!- Exigió._

_- Ya lo dije, necesitaba dinero y tu eras el ideal para facilitármelo, nunca hubo perdida de la honra ni hijo, todo fue un plan- declaró orgullosa –eso no venía en esos papeles ¿Verdad?- rió burlona._

_Asqueado Darién empujó a su mujer contra el sillón, ella lo miró desafiante, él cegado por la ira decidió salir de ahí y perderse en el hábito que se había vuelto una fuerte costumbre desde que el amor de su vida resultara ser igual a quien ahora era su esposa…El alcohol…Su mejor amigo, en esos momentos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

**Cerca de ahí.**

Dos elegantes mujeres sentadas la una frente a la otra, la aparente tranquilidad se cortaba con un cuchillo, una de ellas, cohibida o tal vez arrepentida aparto la vista de la otra.

- Lo que dices, es que debo tomarme las cosas con calma- afirmó con cierta ironía la pelinegra –que basura- expresó duramente.

- Diana- nombró su acompañante en tono conciliador.

- Tenemos años de conocernos Noriko, te he visto innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de estos años y hasta ahora me vengo a enterar... Por ti misma, claro, que Serena ha estado contigo todos estos años-.

- No tengo excusa, ni perdón-.

- Obviamente-.

- Tenía que protegerla, tú habrías hecho lo mismo-.

- ¿Protegerla de que? Nosotros le dimos todo, ¡TODO!- Explotó.

- Hay cosas que yo no puedo decirte-.

- Pero sí las sabes- la acusó con resentimiento –Y YO QUIERO... ¡EXIGO EXPLICACIONES!- Exclamó.

- Ella las responderá-.

- Me siento dolida Noriko, no se que pensar, o creer-.

- No debes pensar ni creer, solo escucha y entiende-.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no estás en mi lugar-.

- Créeme, en estos días y los que vienen nadie deseará estar en el mió, ni yo lo deseo- susurró la peliazul.

- Es que no puedo creer que nos haya mantenido en un vilo de pesar innecesario... ¡ELLA ESTABA BIEN! ¡SANA! Es incomprensible su actuar- protestó no creyendo lo que se revelaba ante sus oídos.

- Ahora está bien, antes no...Su llegada fue por algo, si quieres pensar, analiza y trata de buscar un porque- aconsejó la Mizuno.

Diana se levanto y camino a lo largo de la estancia hasta detenerse en el ventanal del departamento. - Siempre intuí que Darién tenía que ver- Noriko se tensó –después... Con los años y al ver la amargura y el rencor con el que mi hijo se expresaba de ella y de su recuerdo esa idea se volvió más aceptable para mí- finalizó suspirando.

- Lamento no poderte dar las respuestas que necesitas-.

- Ella lo hará-.

Un abrupto sonido las sobresaltó, Mamoru Chiba acababa de entrar al lugar con un par de bolsas y otros más de paquetes.

- Ey ey ¿Por qué esas caras?- Cuestiono sonriente a las dos mujeres.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Expresó asombrada su esposa.

- Los regalos para mis nietos- contestó sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¡Nietos!- Exclamó Noriko.

- Los hijos de Sere- explicó él -¿Tiene tres verdad?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Noriko, ésta asintió.

Diana miró fijamente a Noriko para después sonreír a su esposo con dulzura, él, todo lo contrario de ella, se había tomado con calma la aparición de Serena, estaba segura de que exigiría explicaciones, pero saber que ella era feliz, era motivo suficiente para que los años perdidos y el dolor que les habían dejado se difuminará. Regresó su vista a la invitada y articuló -Como comente anteriormente, tu visita y ciertos detalles me han puesto al tanto de en que estado y porque se fue, he rezado cada noche desde entonces por su bienestar y felicidad y por tu cara y actitud, estoy muy consciente de lo que voy a encontrar y confirmar- aseguró.

- No importa que creas, ya te lo dije, por lo demás, créeme, va ser inevitable que no te sorprendas-.

**Corporativo Kou.**

- ¡LO QUIERO FUERA!- Gritó colérico el presidente de la importante empresa.

- El contrato es claro, sin pérdidas, no lograrás revocarlo- explicó Alan, su amigo y socio en tono cansado.

- El dinero para mí no es importante- respondió con dureza.

- Para ti tal vez no- pausó ¿Y los empleados?- El pelinegro bajo la cabeza pensativo.

- No lo quiero cerca, ni de mí y mucho menos de mi familia- alegó.

- Te entiendo- concedió el rubio –pero…-.

- Solo echa por tierra esa maldita sociedad-.

- ¿Sin pérdidas? ¿Sin llevarte en la ruta a miles de familias por el desempleo? No se puede Seiya, tú lo sabes bien-.

Frustrado, el aludido se dejo caer en el elegante asiento tras su escritorio. - Tengo miedo, ese maldito quiere poner mi vida y matrimonio de cabeza-.

- Estas exagerando- minimizó el rubio –tu matrimonio esta en la mejor etapa, él no puede hacer nada contra eso-.

Seiya suspiró.

- Serena y tú están de lo mejor, me lo dijiste hace apenas dos días-.

- Si estuviera seguro de todo esto, no habría problema, pero tengo la espina de la desconfianza clavada y no me da tregua-.

-¿Desconfías de ella?... ¡No puedo creerlo!-.

- No es eso- susurró el pelinegro, dándole la espalda, cerró los ojos y su menta vago a esa mañana, a antes de que llegará a la oficina.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Necesito un plazo doctor, que hablemos de números-exigió con desesperación un guapo moreno mientras se abotonaba la camisa._

_- No me pida eso, señor Kou, no hasta tener en mis manos los resultados de sus últimos exámenes-._

_- De todas maneras, sabemos que lo inevitable esta cerca- el médico evito mirarlo –yo lo sé y usted lo sabe- no crea que soy muy valiente doc- esbozo una sonrisa triste- sólo que aún tengo cosas por hacer y me temo que el tiempo no me va a alcanzar para llevarlas acabo-._

_- Escuchame Seiya, te conozco desde que venías aquí de la mano de Ami- ambos sonrieron ante la mención de la mujer – te apreció y odio ser quien siempre te de estas noticias- el aludido asintió –pero todo sigue igual, el tratamiento no funciona, gracias a Noriko aceptaste intentar otro método, pero de igual forma, todo parece indicar que solo va prolongar tu tiempo de vida-._

_- Eso lo sé doctor-._

_- Seiya-._

_- No se preocupe, sé que hace todo lo que puede, de igual forma, estaré aquí en dos semanas y hablaremos de lo que sigue-._

_- Serena debería saberlo-._

_- Lo sabrá doctor, a su debido tiempo-._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Seiya... Seiya- lo llamó su amigo pasando la palma de su mano frente a él-.

- Sí- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿En que mundo andas amigo?-.

- Me decías que...-.

- ¿Qué si haz hablado con Serena?-.

- Hemos hablado, pero no de todo, no quiero abrumarla y atosigarla con mi inseguridad.

- No deberías sentirte así, he visto como te mira, eso es amor-.

- Dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan- expresó frustrado.

- No cuando hay tanto dolor... Créeme, no hay oportunidad de nada cuando matas lo más hermoso del amor que es la esperanza, así que quita esas locas ideas de tu cabeza-.

- Lo dices por ti y Ray ¿No?- Alan se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

- De eso ni hablemos-.

- Hacían linda pareja-.

- Lo sé, soy consciente de que lo arruine-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el trabajo los llevó a organizar su mente.

Más tarde y reunido con su hermano Seiya se vio obligado a contarle de su interés en terminar los negocios con los Chiba. Taiki Kou, se dejo escuchar y tras una acalorada discusión llegaron a un acuerdo que esperaban se cumpliera por parte de las dos partes involucradas en la jugarreta de Noriko Mizuno.

- Te gustaría ir a tomar algo- comentó el castaño mientras cerraba la carpeta que recién revisaba.

- La verdad es que si me apetece, me toca recoger a los niños para que Sere vaya con sus padrinos y es seguro que me obligarán a comer hamburguesas del Mc Donalds-.

- Jajaja-.

- No te burles, además hay que aprovechar que hay poco movimiento el día de hoy-.

Taiki asintió –también me gustaría hablarte de algunas cosas- indicó el castaño.

- Me imagino que es la parte que le toca a tu prometida en todo esto ¿No?-.

- Algo así- respondió el aludido vagamente.

- ¿Te hablo de Chiba y de Sere?- Inquirió curioso y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Entre otras cosas-.

- Ray tiene algo contra ella, ¿Le preguntaste sobre eso?-.

- Sí-.

- Vaya, todo esto es como una bola de nieve... Es frustrante no saber cuando va parar-.

- El pasado es pasado Seiya, enfócate en el aquí y el ahora- aconsejó su hermano.

- ¿Sabes?- Taiki lo miró a los ojos- pensé que después de lo que paso con Ami las cosas entre nosotros estarían tensas cuando tuviéramos que vernos y no pasa eso, me siento cómodo contigo.

- Yo, me equivoqué- admitió- éramos amigos, para ella nunca fui más que eso...Un gran amigo- suspiró –siempre fuiste tú, nadie más, al principió dolió, pero con el tiempo descubrí que aunque la quise muchísimo, no era amor, para mi amor, es igual a Haruka- explicó.

- Mujer afortunada-.

- A pesar de lo que voy a contarte, el afortunado soy yo-. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas.

- Yo también me siento cómodo contigo hermano- el castaño palmeó el hombro del moreno -aunque nos falta Yaten-.

- Es verdad ¿Y cuando llega?-.

- En dos días, aunque ya sabes como es, con él nunca se sabe- suspiró con resignación.

- Anhelo verlo-.

De camino a la cafetería del edificio se toparon con Ray que furiosa los ignoro y se adentró en su oficina dando un fuerte portazo. Los Kou se miraron uno al otro inseguros de comentar algo al respecto, así que solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino, bien sabían que lidiar con la temperamental de su prima era imposible.

**Mientras tanto.**

- No creo que haya sido la forma de informarla de tus ideas en su departamento-.

- ¿No?-.

- Es la mejor en su campo-.

- Todo mundo debe superarse, nada cuesta aceptar sugerencias-.

- Vaya, es bueno que saques el tema a colación.

Darién enarco una ceja –te pido que evites fastidiar a Seiya o entrometerte de alguna forma en su vida personal-.

- ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Su abogado?-.

- Y mejor amigo-.

- Voy a averiguar el trasfondo de esta absurda unión, es como un juego bizarro en el que no pretendí participar, pero del cual soy una pieza por lo que intuyo, así que no prometo algo que no se que puedo cumplir-.

- A costa de lo que sea-.

El pelinegro no contesto. Alan de pie, solo pudo pensar que las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban. Un brillo en el piso capturó su atención, estaba por preguntar a su acompañante por el objeto cuando éste como un rayo salió de la oficina tras despedirse con un simple nos vemos.

Entre sus manos un bonito medallón brillaba, tras examinarlo, la sorpresa era evidente en su semblante, él conocía esa figura, no había muchos así, de hecho, según su padre, sólo existía uno, el cual pertenecía a Mina, su hermana menor, y era obvio que el que tenía frente a él, no era el mismo, éste se diferenciaba porque tenía grabada la letra S, el de Mina, tenía la M.

Abrumado, camino a lo largo y ancho del lugar, tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que frente a él se presentaba.

- Hay mucho por hacer- lo reprendió con severidad una voz femenina a su espalda - ¿No deberías estar revisando los contratos con los proveedores? ¿Y el idiota de Chiba?- Cuestiono enfadada.

- Estoy en eso- respondió distraídamente sin quitar su vista del medallón.

- Ahh... ¿Y qué haces?- Indago curiosa -¿Por qué tienes tú eso?- Inquirió extrañada.

- ¿Esto?- Le preguntó saliendo de su estupor -¿Sabes de quien es?-.

- Claro- afirmó ella –pero... Se suponía que estaba perdido- comentó confusa la pelinegra-

- ¿Perdido?-.

- Serena me dijo que al parecer en Tokio- dijo ella en voz alta, tratando de encontrarle sentido al asunto, sin percatarse la cara que ponía el rubio tras recibir la información.

- ¿Serena? ¿Tokio?-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Alan no contesto, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, el rompecabezas empezaba a tomar forma.

**Mientras tanto.**

Yaten Kou repasó mentalmente la llamada telefónica de su hermano mayor y la imperativa orden implícita en ella de reunirse con él y con Seiya, lo más pronto posible. A decir verdad, esa era una excusa para alejarse un poco de Tokio y relajarse, tenía días llevando acabo una gran lucha interna. Ignorante de que al llegar a EUA se toparía con una verdadera guerra. Él se encontraba entre fastidiado y frustrado. Ambas cosas provocadas por el sexo femenino. Aunque por personas y circunstancias diferentes. Su amante Michiru Chiba era cada vez más insoportable y exigente en su clandestina relación. Y su otro sentir lo provoca su mejor amiga. La mujer a quien…A quien menos quería hacer daño y a la cual incoherentemente sus acciones lastimaban más. Un fuerte suspiro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

A su lado Mina Aino miraba casi sin pestañar por la ventilla del avión que la llevaría a unirse al resto de la familia Kou y a la única familia que le quedaba.

- No entiendo- dijo atrayendo la atención de su ojiverde acompañante - ¿Por qué tenía que acompañarte?-.

- Tómalo como vacaciones- respondió el encogiéndose de hombres con su típica arrogancia.

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Es en serio?- Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño –A mi me parece que escapas de algo… Me corrijo, de alguien- expresó irónica, mostrando su molestia, Yaten sonrío.

- Resulta que me enteré por Taiki que el rubio del otro día en tu departamento es tu hermano- comentó burlón, evadiendo las palabras de la chica -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Cuestiono ofendido.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Expresó la rubia de moño rojo indiferente –tú no me dices y yo no te pregunto todo acerca de tu vida- se defendió.

- Mi vida y lo que hago con ella no es importante, ni siquiera para mi- dijo el peliplateado, expresando conformismo por ese hecho.

- Por eso vives así- señalo la rubia –tan despreocupadamente- completó,

- Uno no puede cambiar lo que es, sólo seguir adelante aprovechando lo que tienes y lo que te da la vida, sin exigir nada que sabes no mereces- reflexionó, casi seguro de pensar realmente así.

Ella dejo de mirar a su acompañante para posar la vista de nuevo en el panorama, el cual era de completo azul celeste ,para volver a él con una expresión de comprensión y añoranza – yo creo que si uno realmente lo quiere, puede mejorar y mejorarse, sobre todo si tienes el aliciente necesario- explicó.

- ¿Y ese sería?- Preguntó el suavemente acercándose al rostro de la joven.

- Tener a ese alguien especial en tu vida…Esa persona que sabes necesitas y que te haría ver la vida como realmente es- señaló con ternura.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, como esa única vez en que sus cuerpos habían hecho lo que sus corazones aún no se decidían a realizar… Fundirse en uno solo. Yaten fue el primero en romper el contacto. No podía caer de nuevo, Mina merecía algo mejor, a cualquiera menos a él.

- ¿Cómo es que tú hermano y tu están tan separados?- Preguntó el joven rompiendo el mágico momento.

- Se fue a EUA a aprovechar una beca y ahí conoció a tu hermano- suspiró- decidió hacer su vida ahí y yo lo apoye- explicó esbozando una débil sonrisa. No le había pasado por alto que él la evadía.

- Vaya- sonrió –algo parecido a ti y a mí-.

- ¡Nada que ver!- Exclamó ella riendo – yo llegué a tu vida después de que coquetearas conmigo descaradamente en un bar, olvidara mi portafolios y tú leyeras todos mis datos personales- le recordó en posé pensativa.

La carcajada que ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo fue interrumpida por la llegada de la azafata que les ofreció de beber y comer, tal cual era su trabajo, claro que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia la forma en que la recién llegada se mordía el labio mientras juguetaba con los botones de su blusa…Un sutil coqueteo percibió con algo de molestia la joven. Él tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones correspondió la acción aceptando sus servicios "profesionales" con voz seductora y una sonrisa deslumbrante y lasciva. Si. Mina sabía que en unos minutos él desaparecería y tras unos minutos más volvería despeinado y con la ropa descompuesta. Lo de siempre. Frunció el ceño. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pero no, la verdad es que le dolía…Mucho, pero no podía culparlo por no verla como la aventura de una noche que una vez había sido. La vida con el pasar de los años te cobra las acciones del pasado y ella sabía que estaba pagando por haberse enamorado en el pasado de quien no merecía su amor, ni el de nadie. Había cometido el error de entregar su corazón a quien tras obtener su cuerpo de una manera vil la había humillado de mil formas peores. Su vida después de eso no mejoro, sobre todo en el plano amoroso. El recuerdo de ese mal hombre la perseguía obligándola a sentirse desmerecedora de cualquier afecto. Inclusive el de Yaten.

**EUA.**

Sin ánimos para ver a la cara su familia, pero sobre todo a Serena, Noriko Mizuno decidió salir a tomar aire y perderse en el relax momentáneo que el alcohol podía ofrecerle. Nostálgica sacó una fotografía de su elegante cartera, en ella una vivaz joven peliazul, sonreía mientras sostenía en brazos a un pequeño de no más de dos años y era abrazada por un apuesto hombre de coleta.

- Ami- susurró. El asomo de lágrimas se reprimieron ante la llegada del mesero y de su bebida –gracias- articuló. Tras beber un sorbo volvió su vista de nuevo a la fotografía. Dando rienda suelta a ideas que no podía expresar en voz alta.

-"Todo a pasado tal como dijiste hija. Ella y él se aman, no con la intensidad de tu amor por él ni el de ella por ese otro, pero si lo hay. Y Zafiro es muy feliz- suspiró – hiciste bien en hacerme prometer que haría lo que fuera para garantizar esa felicidad de la que ahora gozan…¡LO LOGRÉ! Y ellos a su vez han logrado darle paso a una plenitud merecida. Pero eres egoísta- se bebió la bebida de golpe- te lo llevas contigo y con ello me obligas a hacer cosas que ni yo sé como es que las llevo acabo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando son una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra?... Vienes por él y… Y la dejas de nuevo sola, pero sobre todo me dejas a mi con una gran responsabilidad agridulce- suspiró de nuevo –Ay Ami, ellos están aquí, él está aquí…Yo ya he encaminado las cosas, ojala todo ocurra tal como tu lo pensaste, si no, solo habremos dañado sin merecerlo a nuestros seres amados".

Perdida en sus pensamientos, la atormentada mujer pidió algo más fuerte…Algo que calará, que la despertara, porque al fin y al cabo la parte decisiva de todo estaba por llegar.

**Lejos de ahí.**

Apenas se abrió la puerta que la llevaría a un reencuentro más que anhelado y evitado por temor. Serena Kou se vio rodeada por unos protectores brazos. La esencia de la colonia la hizo imitar el gesto y aspirar el aroma de quien años atrás le hiciera sentir la seguridad de un padre.

- Lo siento- sollozó – lo siento –se estremeció al ser apartada y cerró los ojos negándose a ver decepción en donde antes resplandecía el orgullo por ella.

- Mírame- se dejo escuchar como un ruego –me lo debes- reticente, pero sabiendo que esa persona tenía razón, abrió lentamente los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, aun así no fue impedimento para que vislumbrara un cabello negro azabache teñido de algunas canas.

- Aunque sé que te debo mucho, no se ni que decir, ni por donde empezar- dijo encogida por la vergüenza.

- Puedes empezar por entrar- indicó el aludido suavemente –alguien más te esta esperando- la rubia asintió limpiándose delicadamente el rostro bañado en llanto.

- Serena- la cortante y fría pronunciación de su nombre la sobresalto.

- Madrina- susurró -¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó consciente de que ese cuestionamiento estaba de más.

La señora Chiba camino lentamente hasta ella mostrando una frialdad que la joven nunca le había visto, pero que entendía a la perfección. Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar, seguido de otro más y de un tercero igual de sonoro.

- ¡DIANA!- Gritó su esposo espantado.

- Está bien- articuló débilmente la afectada sobándose ambas mejillas y tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta –lo merezco- declaró-.

- No tenías que hacerlo- señaló Mamoru a su esposa -¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó a Serena.

- Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo- dijo esta pasando por alto la acción de quien ella consideraba su segunda madre.

Diana sonrió con ojos cristalizados y se acercó a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido la pequeña niña que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

- Nosotros también estamos felices cariño- las lágrimas brotaron una tras otra sin poder ser contenidas –sabía que esto pasaría, pero la espera fue una tortura- la joven señora Kou asintió comprendiendo bien, el sentir de su madrina.

Mamoru posó un brazo en el hombro de cada una para después fundirse los tres en un gran y cálido abrazo. Añoranza, agradecimiento a Dios por el encuentro, amor y una sensación que los llevó a situarse en tiempos mejores les hicieron permanecer así, en un silencio cómodo. Una tregua para la explosión de emociones que se avecinaba.

**Tokio.**

Michiru Chiba estaba furiosa, algo muy común en los últimos días, aunque esta vez era debido a la desconsideración de sus desdeñosos suegros al realizar un viaje que habían evitado con anterioridad y sin haber tenido la delicadeza de avisarle. Y es que aunque no se soportaban teniendo en común el odio mutuo, creía merecer ese mínimo de delicadeza ya que compartían el hogar. La otra razón que la tenía así era el plantón que había osado darle su amante en turno, el extraordinario y guapo Yaten Kou, se suponía que ya tenían planes de divertirse antes y durante el viaje. Y justo cuando pretendía dar rienda suelta a la diversión y la lujuria ¡ÉL SE IBA!...

- ¡MALDITO SEAS YATEN KOU!- Gritó colérica, dando un portazo al entrar a su recámara. Ella siempre era indiferente y fría con sus amigos en turno, nada más allá de sexo ocasiones y encuentros furtivos planeados, pero con él, además de experimentar un increíble sexo y un gran placer, podía llegar a olvidarse, momentáneamente claro, de Haruka.

Y ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con la frustración sexual si no que además programar ella misma un viaje para unirse a su familia política y a su esposo…

- ¡ESPOSO! ¡JA!- Se burló cínicamente y es que para ella un hombre que nunca la había tocado en su vida, pese a sus múltiples insinuaciones no era un hombre.

Sí…Michiru tenía el dinero y el lujo que quería, pero en el plano emocional estaba hueca y vacía, sobre todo desde que el amor de su vida la había abandonado definitivamente.

- Haruka- murmuró al viento, pasando de molesta a nostálgica.

De repente un brillo divertido se asomó en su mirada. Se arregló un poco el costoso traje de marca que vestía y abrió la puerta enfrentándose a lo que la vida le daba, entre eso, actuar como señora que se creía, se encontró con Luna quien la ignoro olímpicamente al escuchar su exigencia de que le preparará su equipaje, Lita presente en la orden fue quien terminó por acatar la petición para evitar más tensión de la necesaria mientras se deshacían de la soberbia mujer. Después de todo, se dijo la castaña, tenían cosas mejores en que pensar e invertir sus energías.

Michiru sonreía mientras pensaba en lo mucho que podría divertirse al llegar a EUA, empezando por recordarle a su esposo lo infeliz que ambos eran por su matrimonio. Eso era lo que más le divertía, saber que ella podía descargar la tensión con alguien más, mientras que él se amargaría más de lo que ya estaba por el recuerdo de una infeliz que había osado cruzarse en su camino.

Rió maliciosa mientras tomaba el teléfono de la casa y marcaba una serie de números.

**EUA.**

El sonido del celular sobresaltó a Darién Chiba mientras trataba de acomodar el cúmulo de emociones que tras varios descubrimientos esa misma mañana no le daban ni un minuto de paz. Desequilibrando el orden que siempre mantenía ante todo.

- "Michiru"- resonó en su mente con fastidió al ver la pantalla de su móvil -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cortante.

- Uy que sensible- se burló ella.

- Habla o cuelgo- demandó inflexible.

- Pasado mañana salgo para allá, me urge estar contigo cariño- expresó riendo con cinismo.

El pelinegro que hasta antes de recibir la inoportuna llamada se encontraba trazando algunos planes, se dijo que debía acelerar esas ideas, antes de que llegará quien sabia le traería más dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Pasado mañana?- Cuestionó buscando asegurarse.

- Tengo un asunto que resolver antes de partir, aunque si me quieres ya, dame un incentivo para aventurarme- dijo coqueta.

- Por mí esta bien- acotó fríamente –apenas estés embarcando llamas a Rubeus, el acompaño a mis padres y será quien te recoja en el aeropuerto- informó.

- Pensé que tú irías por mí- inquirió con falsa molestia la mujer.

- De sobra sabes que no debes esperar nada de mí- sin tiempo a réplica terminó la conversación, centrando su atención el la puerta del pent house de sus padres, lugar en donde se encontraba la mujer que llenaba sus pensamientos de mil formas diferentes noche y día. Aún podía sentir el calor de ella quemando sus venas, calentándolas en una explosiva emoción debido al encuentro de esta mañana, ansiaba tenerla de nuevo cerca, pero sin que tuviera la menor posibilidad de huir, tenía que aclarar la nueva información que sin querer había obtenido gracias a Seiya y Taiki Kou y quien mejor que ella para responder a sus dudas. Y aunque aún la odiaba por todos los años en que su recuerdo lo había mantenido como muerto en vida, tenía que reconocer que ese reencuentro y lo que se había suscitado hasta ahora, no era normal, alguien movía los hilos de sus vidas con algún fin. Pues bien, él se encargaría de darle gusto a ese alguien, encontrando respuestas en quien no confiaba del todo, pero con quien anhelaba estar lo más cerca que se pudiera de nuevo.

**Con los Chiba.**

Serena no había querido contarles lo que realmente la había empujado a dar inició a su matrimonio. Así que negándose a hablar de aquello que había originado su huida, se refugio en una verdad a medias…Su vida como madre y esposa.

- ¿Eres feliz?- Cuestiono Mamoru con la tristeza reflejada.

- Lo soy- declaró la rubia con rotundidad.

- Él debe quererte mucho- acotó Diana.

- Lo hace- respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Los prolongados silencios habían acompañado en varias ocasiones la reunión, todos sabían que había tanto por contar y decir, más era difícil plantearlo, sobre todo porque se notaba a leguas que la joven madre y esposa intentaba ocultar algo que los llevaría a completar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Mamoru forzó su mente, repasó todo lo dicho, una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar grietas ó alguna pista que lo llevara a la verdadera razón que los situaba a ese momento.

Diana sin embargo no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y tomando aire y preparándose para algo que no deseaba escuchar retomó el interrogatorio. – A pesar de todo lo que haz pasado y de lo que te a llevado a donde estás ¿Por qué mantenernos alejados?- Cuestionó suavemente y mirando a la rubia fijamente.

- Yo…Pues- balbuceó al sobresaltarse por la pregunta y temiendo por no encontrar con rapidez la respuesta adecuada.

- Lo sé- se adelantó la señora Chiba –no era por nosotros ¿Verdad?- Serena bajo lo mirada –pero esa era tu intención ¿Cierto pequeña?-.

- Si- susurró –era mi intención- murmuró vencida.

- Mamoru porque no vas a llamar a Tokio y das instrucciones precisas a Luna de cómo cuidar mi amado jardín- el aludido la miró sorprendido, en su mente se pregunto como era posible que su esposa pensará en esas cosas.

- Pero- objetó.

- Ve- lo cortó su mujer. Él vencido, acepto resignado. Aunque con una mirada que indicaba que también tenía derecho de estar ahí y tendría que ser informado con detalle de lo que se dijera en su ausencia.

- Ya vengo- se despidió momentáneamente apretando el hombro de su ahijada y sonriendo a su mujer.

- ¿Qué paso entre tú y Darién?- Preguntó la pelinegra al sentirse relativamente en privacidad. Serena evito mirarla. -¿Paso algo que fue tan terrible que te orilló a huir?-Insistió sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

- Huí para evitar las consecuencias de mis actos… De mi amor- comento bajando la voz.

Comprensiva como era, Diana la abrazo –no digas nada- animó – no estás lista- reflexiono –escúchame- pidió con seriedad –se que estuvieron juntos- la rubia se tensó –sé que estabas dolida, te comprendo, sé que estabas desilusionada y con el corazón roto –un sollozó escapo de la joven regresando a ella ese dolor del que tanto había costado escapar –pero no disculpo que me negarás la confianza que creí sembrar en ti-.

- Nooooo- gimió Serena – no… No es así- repitió llorosa.

- Me ocultaste cosas y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de reivindicarte lo sigues haciendo- la acusó.

El llanto se hizo más intenso ante la falta de escapatoria, esto corto la conversación. La comprensión nuevamente se hizo presente seguida de disculpas y palabras de cariño que instaban a responder.

- Los amo, los he dañado tanto y sé que tienes razón en acusarme de desconfiar y defraudarte al mismo tiempo por eso, pero tú eres madre y me darás la razón en que la estima a otras personas no es nunca más grande que el amor a un hijo- dijo con decisión, estremeciéndose por las emociones que se desataron.

- Si yo hubiera sabido del daño que mi hijo te causó, no te hubiera defraudado-.

- No se que pensar-.

- Así hubiera sido- insistió- no fui una buena madre ni con él, ni contigo, de lo contrario no estaríamos hoy aquí, separadas por el odio y tu no me negarías de forma sutil la dicha de saber al cien por ciento lo que sabes deberías responderme e informarme-.

- Aunque no lo creas volví- se defendió –yo volví, pero sabía que al quedarme ponía en peligro a quien ahora es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida- añadió melancólica.

- ¿Lo tuviste?-.

- Sí- susurró.

Las comisuras de la boca de la morena se extendieron hasta formar una tierna sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron emocionados y entonces se permitió soltar una exhalación de alivio. Acarició maternalmente a la rubia mientras le agradecía la sinceridad, el compartir lo que sabía era un secreto. Si bien tenía derecho de gritar, exigir y molestarse en grandes dimensiones nada de eso haría, seguiría el consejo de Noriko, esperaría.

- Quiero conocerlo- ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Mamoru Chiba, el cual las observaba con la emoción pintada en el rostro al saberse abuelo.

**Más tarde.**

Si a Serena Kou le hubieran advertido la enorme tormenta que se desataría en su matrimonio por revelar el parentesco de uno de sus hijos con los Chiba, volvería a revelarlo. Hacerle entender a su esposo que la culpa por alejar a Helios de personas tan maravillosas y alejarse ella misma de quienes tanto amor le brindaron la había orillado a decir una verdad que ellos merecían saber. Claro que al mismo tiempo defendió su acción obligando a sus padrinos a guardar el secreto, lo cual hicieron condicionadamente y esto sólo logro aplacar un poco la molestia y desesperación que embargaron a Seiya.

La noche le pareció sumamente larga en comparación con la mañana, que pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En la mansión Kou se destilaba nerviosismo, proveniente de los señores de la casa, ya que ese tarde, los señores Chiba estaban invitados a comer, aunque ese era sólo el pretexto para conocer a una parte de ellos que tanto tiempo había permanecido oculta. Seiya había decidido quedarse y apoyar a su esposa, lo cual ella agradecía con miradas llenas de amor, las cuales él correspondía recelosamente. Ambos sabían que toda la situación en sí parecía irreal y podría compararse con una bomba de tiempo… Era como si tuvieran los minutos contados para revelar lo que había significado su unión y que ahora era un lazo más del amor entre ellos. El temor latente, era porque ya demasiadas personas sabían el verdadero origen de Helios, era obvio que a quien más le interesaría saberlo, estaba a poco de enterarse y su reacción era lo que más temían…Casi todos los que sabían esa verdad.

Era algo difícil para la rubia, el permitirles a sus padrinos abrazar a su hijo y así mismo negarles el llamarlo nieto con toda la veracidad de esa palabra.

Y mientras el movimiento seguía en la mansión, a unos kilómetros de ahí, en un elegante auto viajaban Diana y Mamoru Chiba acompañados por su único hijo.

- Tengo trabajo por hacer y ustedes quieren que los acompañe a esa estúpida visita social- expresó con molestia Darién mientras conducía el auto que lo llevaba a ella nuevamente. Algo que internamente lo alegraba.

Sus padres lo ignoraron. Pensativos reconocieron que no era tan buena idea llevar a un "indeseable" a la reunión, eso lo sabían bien, pero sin entenderlo y sin saber la verdad ellos sabían que _él tenía que conocerlo._

_-_ Espero te comportes- exigió Diana con severidad, su hijo la miró mal y rodó los ojos.

- Nunca con ella- respondió molesto.

- Es una orden, no una sugerencia- comentó inflexible su padre –vas a comportarte y punto- exigió. Darién decidió evitarse problemas y asintió con un cabeceo, después de todo necesitaba solucionar detalles en sus planes más próximos y si pareciendo un mudo los resolvía, pues así se comportaría.

- No voy a ser una sorpresa muy agradable- ironizó.

- Lo sabemos- respondieron sus padres a coro.

- Y hablando de sorpresas no muy agradables, Michiru llegará en un par de días- Diana bufó mostrando su descontento.

- Lo suponíamos hijo, por eso pactamos este acuerdo apelando a la tranquilidad de su ausencia- enfatizo su padre.

- Esperando, claro esta, que lo planeado salga bien- completó su madre.

- ¿Planeado?- Cuestiono Darién intrigado -¿Qué planearon?-.

- Sere esta hermosa- comentó orgulloso Mamoru cambiando el tema.

- Siempre lo fue- señaló su esposa –aunque la plenitud la hace ver aún más linda ¿No crees Darién?-. El aludido no contesto.

**Corporativo Kou.**

- ¡Ray!-.

- No-.

- Por mí-.

- No-.

- ¿Por qué?-.

- Porque personas como ella no cambian-.

- Ella no es Alan Aino- la morena lo miró furiosa –las personas hacen estupideces por amor- comentó con cierta frustración Taiki.

- Una cosa es ser estúpida, cometer estupideces y otra muy distinta es dañar vidas por maldita- explicó la joven airadamente a su primo.

- Esta arrepentida, ella realmente lamenta lo que pasó y lo que hizo- justifico él en alusión al comportamiento de su prometida en el pasado.

- Para mí no es suficiente-.

- Pero para mi lo es, yo la amo, como ella a mi, y pronto será mi esposa…Acéptalo- expresó frustrado y suplicante.

- Lo acepto, pero no lo apruebo-.

- Te haz hecho dura Ray, tú serías la primera en brindarle una segunda oportunidad- observó con tristeza el castaño.

- Pues ya que estamos en eso, tu deberías aprovechar la tuya con Seiya, créeme, eso es más importante que tratar de cambiar mi opinión sobre esa-.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó confuso el castaño.

Ray evito contestar, siguió revisando datos en su computador ignorando así a su primo. El recuerdo de la mención de Alan en la conversación entristeció su mirada. Sí, Taiki tenía razón, había cambiado…TODO POR AMOR…Por el mencionado Alan, quien le había dado un duro golpe a su orgullo tras romper su corazón y pisotear sus ilusiones de diversas maneras, una tras otra. Y aunque el rubio la inquietaba tanto física como emocionalmente al hacer notar su presencia, ella sabía bien que no podrían volver a estar juntos, no podía perdonarlo, no serviría… Ya nada podría ser como antes, ni mejor, ni tendría futuro, eso estaba más que claro.

- Diga- escuchó decir al castaño -¿En serio? ¡Vaya!- Exclamó sonriente -¡Claro! Enviaré a Haruka- el castaño rió -¿Cómo crees? Nos vemos más tarde hermano- dicho esto cerró su móvil y sonrió ampliamente.

- Llegó Yaten- anunció.

- Ansió verlo- respondió la morena.

- Y lo verás- frunció el ceño -¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?- Propuso animado.

Una graciosa mueca se dibujo en el rostro de ella –ésta bien- dijo a modo de resignación – me comportaré-.

- No esperaba menos de ti prima- revolvió graciosamente la cabellera de ella, aprovechando que estaba sentada y él de pie saliendo casi corriendo de la oficina -¡Llamaré a Haruka!- Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y mientras Ray Hino suspiraba infundiéndose ánimos para continuar con su labor, a dos puertas de su oficinal, el aún dueño de sus suspiros movía de un lado a otro la joya que había encontrado un día antes. Recordando, muchas cosas dichas por su padre en el pasado empezaban a encontrar sentido para él. Temía parecer insensible, pero necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y sólo Serena, la aparente dueña del objeto podía ayudarlo. Sabía que tenía que esperar y encontrar un momento adecuado para abordarla sobre el tema.

Lo que Alan no sabía es que no tenía que preocuparse por esperar, sólo faltaba una última pieza en el juego que se estaba llevando acabo y ésta no tardaría en llegar… El momento para la caída de máscaras, secretos e intrigas estaba a unas horas de suceder…Ya había dado inició la cuenta regresiva.

**Mansión Kou.**

La hermosa casa que se desplegaba ante los Chiba recibió la aprobación silenciosa de éstos. Al entrar una de las empleadas los condujo al jardín, el matrimonio camino presuroso mientras que su hijo con grácil lentitud los seguía, mostrándose indiferente, al menos aparentemente.

El rostro afligido y descompuesto en Serena a causa de la sorpresa de verlo en su casa, causó en Darién dolor. Era obvio que ella no lo quería ahí, pudo notar a un a la distancia el nerviosismo que todo su cuerpo gritaba ante su cercanía. La rubia como acto reflejo tomo la mano de su esposo que de espaldas a él indicaba o señalaba algo a un rubio niño, ver esa interacción le causó una sensación de molestia y un vació en el pecho. Al ver a quien consideraba su peor enemigo, después de ella claro, ponerse de pie y fulminarlo con la mirada, sonrió con ironía, quizá las cosas en ese casa no iban a estar tan mal o aburridas, si no era el único incómodo con la situación.

- Hija- saludó Diana abrazando con cariño a la rubia – no pude dormir por la emoción- expresó sonriente.

- Hola linda- saludó su esposo imitando su gesto – Mamoru Chiba- dijo en tono formal extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro de larga coleta.

- Seiya Kou- respondió el aludido –un gusto-.

- Gracias- expresó Diana con profundo sentimiento –por todo- tomo sus manos y las apretó causando en ambos una vinculación de pura comprensión.

El pelinegro miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos, luego a su esposo, frunció el ceño y posteriormente se relajo asintiendo e invitándolos a sentarse. Ambos negaron suavemente y con un brillo de anhelo en su cara.

- Venimos a conocerlos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Por mi ni se preocupen- lanzó con sorna el indeseable olvidado. A quienes se dirigió lo ignoraron vilmente.

- ¡Zafiro! ¡Helios!- Gritó su padre -¡Vengan aquí!- Ordenó.

Los pequeños que corrían sonrientes por el jardín, acudieron de inmediato al llamado de su progenitor. – Sí- articularon agitados.

Serena animo a Diana a acercarse a ellos y ésta no dudo en hacerlo, arrodillándose y abrazando a ambos niños, besándolos insistentemente en el rostro, sorprendiéndolos y confundiéndolos.

- Ellos son familia de tu mami- dijo Seiya ante la pregunta silenciosa de su hijo mayor.

- ¿Cómo la abuela Noriko?- Inquirió Zafiro, Helios veía a la mujer y al hombre simultáneamente.

- Sí, como la abuela, de hecho son unos segundos padres para mí, lo que los convierte en sus abuelos- respondió Serena con el corazón intranquilo. Era como si presintiera que algo estaba por ocurrir.

- Eres nuestra abuela ¿Cierto?- Dijo Helios muy animado –por eso no fuimos a la escuela, porque venías a conocernos- dijo el pequeño sorprendiéndolos a todos por su gran capacidad de deducción.

- Si- respondió la mujer mirándolo con infinita ternura –y aunque nos acabamos de conocer los amo mucho eeee-.

- No los agobies- le reprendió su marido.

- ¿Cómo se sienten?- Preguntó la morena ignorando la petición de su esposo.

- Pues bien-. Zafiro contesto sinceramente mirando a sus padres.

- ¿Y tú?- Mamoru cuestiono al rubio.

- Me siento raro con ustedes, es bonito, pero raro- todos los adultos se sobresaltaron con su comentario –pero creo que es porque somos familia y no los conocía- explico para sí mismo haciendo graciosas muecas, todos rieron. En ese momento Serena tomó a su hija en brazos para presentarla como correspondía a sus abuelos. Todos se maravillaron con la bebita.

A la distancia Darién Chiba apretaba los puños con evidente molestia. Años de pena, dolor y preguntas sin respuesta se reducía a esto. Estaba francamente decepcionado de sus padres y sin saber, el cómo o el porqué, tal parecía que una simple conversación y los seis años de ausencia inexplicable quedaban en el olvido, junto con el llanto derramado a causa de ello. Reconocía que también estaba molesto. Frente a él se extendía la imagen de lo que él soñó y nunca tendría. Todo se resumía en que ella le pertenecía a él y juntos tenían lo que él tanto anhelo con la rubia. Impulsado por la rabia al saberse negado a cumplir su más grande anhelo personal, se acercó rápidamente a las parejas y niños.

El pequeño rubio lo miró y tras examinarlo brevemente le sonrió. Una onda de calidez inundo su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su ser… ¡DIOS! Como dolía ver a los hijos que hubieran podido ser suyos llamar padre a otro. El chiquillo corrió y se posiciono frente a él captando la atención de todos.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó entusiasta y curioso -¿Tú eres mi tío?- Preguntó inocentemente.

El pálido rostro de la madre y la preocupación de quien consideraba el idiota más afortunado del mundo a la par que lo compadecía lo intrigaron un poco.

- No niño- respondió algo hosco –yo sólo soy Darién Chiba, hijo de ellos- indicó señalándolo a sus padres.

- Ahhh- murmuró desilusionado –me llamo Helios- dijo y extendió su pequeña mano blanca.

El pelinegro de aspecto severo miró cuidadosamente al niño. Según su investigación era hijo de la difunta Ami, pero no se parecía en nada a ella… Ni a su padre… Viéndolo bien era con Serena con quien tenía cierto parecido, aunque bueno, la falta de parecido entre los hijos, los padres y hermanos es algo común en muchas familias, pensó.

- ¡HELIOS!- La exigente voz de Seiya se hizo escuchar captando al atención del niño, quien tomó la mano del adulto frente a él antes de salir disparado hacia donde lo esperaban, este contacto fue inesperado, sorpresivo y gratificante para quien estaba acostumbrado a no experimentar muchas emociones de regocijo. Más al verlo llegar con su familia, una vez más el vacío lo asalto haciéndolo su presa, otorgo este fenómeno al hecho de que ansiaba un hijo…Una verdadera familia.

Incómodo decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, después de todo sus padres parecían haber olvidado que él estaba ahí. Estaba por despedirse al aire cuando notó que los niños jalaban al nuevo abuelo, al parecer querían mostrarle algo y se las ingeniaron para que su padre también los acompañara, su madre, no tan embobada como creía que estaba con la niña escucho el alboroto y se unió a ellos, no lo pensó, en cuatro zancadas se situó detrás de quien lo torturaba al acostarse y levantarse con su mero recuerdo. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de ella.

- ¿Qué haces?-.

- Te lo advertí ¿Recuerdas?... Tendrías que atenerte a las consecuencias- sentenció.

- Por favor- rogó desesperada –déjame en paz- suplicó agitada.

- No-.

- No te he hecho daño- se excusó.

- ¿No?- Repitió con sorna.-

- No más del que tu me hayas hecho a mí- lo desafió temblando.

Furioso por tal comentario, el cual considero osado e hipócrita, Darién le dio la vuelta… El contacto de la mano en el brazo de ella quemaba… Por ansía, por deseo, por necesidad… El necesitaba apagar ese calor, ese fuego, esa llamarada de todo y de nada que sólo Serena lograba encender… Misma que lo había consumido desde siempre, desde su tierna infancia como causa de saberla su primer amor, pasando por su adolescencia, con los típicos ideales románticos y pasionales, llegando al ahora, a la devoción enfermiza que causa la pasión contenida y el rencor mezclados con el amor no correspondido, el cual sólo la rubia podía inspirar. Sólo ella… Siempre ella…

- ¡Serena!- Gritaron a lo lejos, tras un leve forcejeo ella se separó.

- Debo irme- anunció temerosa.

- ¡NO!-.

- ¿NO?-.

- Nos vamos-.

Y sin darle tiempo de protestar o huir, la jalo bruscamente arrastrándola por todo el jardín con suma rapidez, consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo para llevar acabo su improvisado plan.

No pudiendo resistirse la rubia grito pidiendo auxilio, al notar su desesperación y situación Seiya corrió seguido por los Chiba y sus hijos, más no pudo hacer nada. Impotente fue testigo de cómo su esposa era subida con excesiva fuerza por quien amenazaba su matrimonio a un auto para posteriormente arrancar a gran velocidad rechinando las llantas.

Continuará…

**¡HOLA!**

**¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?...Ejem…Seeee… No tengo disculpa, tarde años en subir este cap, no hay pero que valga. Esta aquí, júzguenlo como ustedes consideren pertinente.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**


	6. Rescate y consecuencias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Jejeje…No tarde mucho en actualizar y en parte eso es gracias a sus reviews. Gracias por ellos. Sin más pasemos a lo que les interesa, jeje, ósea el capítulo en sí. Espero les guste tanto como me agrado a mí.**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 6: Rescate y consecuencias.**

De no ser porque lo estaba viviendo. Serena Kou nunca hubiera creído posible la situación en la que se veía involucrada. Horrorizada y arrinconada en el asiento del copiloto lloraba silenciosamente. Sentía un temblor irrefrenable en cada parte de su cuerpo, obligándola a estremecerse ante cada imagen que reproducía su cabeza, anticipándose con eso a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle el hombre que imperturbable, arrogante y silencioso, conducía el coche que la llevaba a un rumbo, para ella, desconocido.

Y mientras ella era devorada por el miedo, en su casa una sensación parecida se sentía.

**Residencia Kou. **

**-** ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- Rugió feroz Seiya Kou, en sus ojos, furia y descontrol se dejaban ver.

- Pero…Nosotros no… ¡No tenemos la culpa!- Se defendió temblorosa la señora Chiba-.

- Diana- intercedió su marido –déjalo, tiene derecho de estar molesto y tú- se dirigió al pelinegro- serénate-.

- ¡VAYASE AL DIABLO! ¡SERENATE Y UN CUERNO!- Gritó colérico- ¡Ustedes lo trajeron!- Escupió.

- Pero- objetó la mujer.

- Los quiero lejos de mi familia- espetó fríamente, luchando por calmarse.

- Muchacho- lo llamó Mamoru –debes tranquilizarte, debes mantener la cabeza fría- aconsejó sin ocultar su preocupación.

- No me salga con eso- ironizó –lo que quiero ¡Y YA! ¡ES VERLOS FUERA DE MI CASA!- Explotó.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mi mami!- Gritaron asustados los pequeños hijos de los Kou -¡Queremos a mamá!- Exigieron, explotando en llanto.

- Ustedes hagan lo que deben, yo llevo a los niños adentro- informó Diana envalentonada.

- ¡No los toque!- Advirtió Seiya –los niños gimieron y se aferraron a las faldas de la mujer asustados por el comportamiento de su padre.

- Tengo derechos- objetó con seriedad ella –además, yo no soy mi hijo- recordó –también estoy preocupada, molesta y confusa, pero ellos- señaló sutilmente a los pequeños que gimoteaban sin parar –no tienen que soportar esto, así que con su permiso o no, me ocuparé de ellos- concluyó desafiante, miró a su esposo fijamente, quien asintió, dándole a entender que apoyaba su intervención –Darién no es tan malo-comentó denotando que estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

- Es curioso que lo diga- sonrió el joven – porque pese a eso, es el causante de todo el dolor que arrastro a Serena hasta aquí-.

La ama de llaves, visiblemente confundida y preocupada, tomo a los niños de la mano y los guió al interior de la casa, seguidos de Diana con Hotaru en brazos, que pesé al alboroto no causaba molestias. Quien podría considerarse una abuela, luchaba por no llorar, aunque de hacerlo, nadie la culparía, la situación lo ameritaba.

Seiya aspiró y respiro profundamente. Maldecía una y otra vez mientras trataba inútilmente de comunicarse con alguien a través del celular. La situación tan desesperante caía en lo irreal. Pero para su desgracia, había pasado ¡Se habían llevado a su esposa en sus narices! Recordar el rostro atemorizado de ella no le daba tregua, necesitaba encontrarla pronto, antes de volverse loco por el cúmulo de emociones que lo azotaban, en donde la furia y la preocupación, con justa razón, llevaban la delantera. No quería que él pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba, no más del que ya le había inflingido.

- Esto se pasa de lo aceptable- dijo a Mamoru que también con celular en mano asintió –y créame, no voy a evitar que le pase a su hijo, lo que sabemos merece- sentenció.

El señor Chiba por su parte pensó en su hijo, sentía pena por él, porque actuar así no era común y entendía que la gran carga emocional que durante años había disimulado lo había llevado a hacer lo que había pasado al no pensar con claridad. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que las cosas no fueran más lejos de lo que ya estaban. No quería verse privado de lo que durante años no disfruto, pero sabía que al final, pese a todo, la seguridad de Serena, su familia y en especial de su recién descubierto nieto era lo más importante.

- Alan- escuchó decir a su socio –necesito que alistes a varios elementos de nuestra seguridad- pausó –y que llames a Jedaite - ¿Por qué? Pues porque ese imbécil de Chiba se llevó a Sere- pausó nuevamente -¿GPS? No lo había pensado –suspiró – te espero entonces, pero no me pidas eso amigo, es inevitable- dicho esto, colgó.

- Voy contigo-.

- No-.

- Vas por mi hijo e hija, no puedes dejarme al margen- insistió el hombre con la mandíbula apretada –además no estás en tus cabales, y no te conviene hacer una locura- aconsejó- piensa en ella y en tus hijos-.

La larga y especulativa mirada que le dirigió el aludido no hizo retroceder al decidido hombre, que le sostuvo la mirada.

- Haga lo que quiera- dijo al fin –mientras no estorbe-.

**Corporativo Kou.**

Taiki miraba fijamente el celular en donde segundos antes había escuchado una noticia que aun no alcanzaba a digerir. De no ser porque el mismo Mamoru Chiba lo había informado hubiera pensado que se trataba de una cruel broma tal como pensaba lo eran las situaciones que provocadas hacían el día a día muy difícil de sobrellevar. Maldecía a lo que había llevado a Noriko Mizuno a meter a involucrados y no involucrados a tales juegos emocionales, que podían compararse con una montaña rusa que contraria a las normales, nunca paraba.

Ray se asomó en ese momento -¿En donde y a que hora es la cena?- Preguntó recordando que había quedado con él tras un acalorado convencimiento, él negó con la cabeza desconcertando a la joven -¿Se cancela?- Él asintió.

- Vamos a casa de Seiya- expresó a modo de orden el castaño.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? Dijo que nos ocupáramos de la oficina y tenemos mucho trabajo- alegó confusa.

- Darién secuestro a Serena- soltó de golpe, los ojos de la pelinegra se dilataron por la sorpresa – voy para allá, pensé que querrías ir también-.

La Hino se dio la vuelta –te espero afuera- murmuró con voz ronca.

**Residencia Kou.**

Al entrar a la casa golpeó con fuerza la pared, ignorando el dolor en el puño por esa acción, estaba furioso si, pero tenía que pensar en sus hijos y en la forma de no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y negó pensando que ese no era un buen momento para estar mal. Escucho el llanto de su hijo del corazón, e infundiéndose valor, se dirigió a la cocina. Helios lloraba abrazado a Lara, mientras esta sobaba su cabeza con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Ese señor se la llevo- decía hipando –es malo- sollozó.

- No lo es- alegó la madre del causante de la situación –todo es un mal entendido cariño- comentó.

- ¡Es malo!- Insistió Zafiro quien cruzado de brazos miraba a Diana con el ceño fruncido.

- Niños- los llamó su padre –mami está bien- les dijo esperando sonar convincente –de hecho en un rato voy por ella- informó.

- Pero…- dudó Helios con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué se la llevo ese señor?- Completó su hermano mayor.

- Tenían que comprar unos obsequios para ustedes- mintió –se les hizo tarde y se fueron- concluyó, todos lo miraron reticentes.

- No es cierto eso ¡Tu gritaste!- Alegó Zafiro de pie frente a él.

- Por que no se despidieron y eso me molesto- respondió rápidamente su padre.

Helios dejo de llorar y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro, Diana sintió una opresión en el pecho al contemplar la escena. Zafiro sin creerse la explicación acuso a su padre de mentir.

- Estas mintiendo- acusó –ella estaba llorando, no reía, lloraba- gritó y salió de la cocina.

- Señor- lo llamó la empleada.

- Ya voy Lara, iré a calmarlo, espero lograrlo- bromeó, pero no sonrió –cuídelos bien- besó en la frente a Helios y lo sentó en una silla cercana, se acercó a Diana a quien le arrebato a Hotaru de los brazos, tendiéndosela a su ama de llaves.

- Ella estará bien- animó la señora Chiba que no se mostró ofendida por la acción anterior del pelinegro, si no más bien comprensiva.

- Más le vale a su hijo que así sea- sentenció antes de seguir a su hijo mayor.

**A unos kilómetros de ahí.**

Alan realizaba llamadas telefónicas sin parar mientras esperaba a su hermana proveniente de Japón. El altavoz comunicó que el avión había llegado y que en cuestión de minutos los pasajeros saldrían a donde se les esperaba. El rubio suspiro de alivio. Sólo esperaba que su hermana, con su característica forma de ser, no fuera impuntual, sobre todo en ese momento cuando necesitaba con urgencia salir de ahí.

Unos diez minutos después divisó la figura de la que aparentemente era su única familia. La chica rió al verlo, aunque por la expresión que denoto después, él entendió que ya había notado su impaciencia.

- ¡No te alegres tanto!- Bromeó cuando llego a él y lo abrazo. Su hermano reparo en el escaso equipaje, dudando si preguntar o no.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Cuestiono vencido por la curiosidad.

- Pues sí- contestó ella un tanto ofendida –de hecho, pienso surtirme de ropa aquí- dijo risueña. La adusta expresión de su hermano la confundió.

- ¿Pasa algo?-.

- Así es Mina, tenemos que irnos ya- apremió el rubio.

- Pero, es que- miró hacia atrás y para su alivio Yaten caminaba hacia donde se encontraba con expresión molesta.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó su hermano con impaciencia, él no había reparado en el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué tal?- Saludó éste con cierta indiferencia, logrando llamar la atención del joven Aino.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo- respondió Alan –y ya que nos estaremos viendo, pues hasta entonces… Anda Mina, nos vamos- señaló presuroso.

- Ehh, si claro, te llamo Yaten- dijo antes de despedirse, besándolo en la mejilla, el aludido sólo frunció el ceño por la actitud del hermano de la rubia.

Y en un parpadeo los hermanos habían desaparecido de su campo de visión. Escucho que lo llamaban a lo lejos y al girar su rostro vio a su cuñada caminar apresurada hasta él. Sonrió y se encamino al encuentro, ya su hermano lo había puesto al tanto de quien iría a recogerlo al aeropuerto, así que la presencia de Haruka ahí, no le sorprendía.

- Bienvenido Yaten- expresó jovial la rubia.

- Gracias cuñada-.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó cortés.

- Entretenido- respondió rápidamente, ella enarco una ceja –cansado- corrigió con sonrisa pícara.

- Entonces vamos ya, en el departamento esta una habitación esperando para que descanses- comunicó sonriente.

- ¿Voy a vivir con ustedes?-.

- Por hoy sí, ya mañana decides que hacer-.

- Bueno- se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la casi esposa de su hermano -¿De que tanto me he perdido?-.

Haruka suspiró –Yaten, no tienes ni idea-murmuró.

**En ese instante, pero en otro lugar.**

- Llegamos- anunció secamente Darién. La atemorizada rubia miro a través de la ventana con la visibilidad que le permitían sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Y descubrió para su desconcierto que se encontraban a las afueras del hotel en donde él aún se hospedaba.

Conmocionada no supo que decir, fue consciente de los sucesos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor hasta que el pelinegro abrió bruscamente la puerta donde se hallaba recargada y la obligo a descender del auto como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. A sabiendas de su deplorable aspecto no hizo mucho por mejorarlo, pero, él sí, le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro y peino un poco sus desaliñados cabellos. Con los ojos como platos, Serena se sintió de pronto muy vulnerable y a la vez ruborizada.

- No tengo que hacer paradas, así que sólo déjate guiar y camina como si nada- expresó demandante, la rubia incapaz de articular frase alguna, se limitó a asentir a su instrucción, como su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por el miedo, él la abrazo provocando que se le erizará el cuerpo y la obligo a imitar su paso.

Llegaron hasta el ascensor sin ningún tipo de problema y al entrar para alivio de ella iban varias personas también, lo cual pareció disgustar a su captor, o por lo menos eso indicaba el ceño fruncido y la tensa línea de sus labios.

Se sintió de pronto jalada, notando en ese momento que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta que para ella era como una especia de cámara de tortura. Cuando ya estuvo dentro y escucho la puerta cerrarse, se sintió atrapada, sofocada y la vista se le nublo. Desvaneciéndose al instante.

**Residencia Kou.**

- Mamoru ¿Por qué paso esto?- Se lamentó Diana. Su esposo la atrajo hacia sí acunándola entre sus brazos.

- Darién sufre- afirmó.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- Espetó ella separándose de él.

- ¿Dónde está Seiya?-. En ese momento Alan hizo acto de aparición sobresaltando a la pareja.

- A… Arriba- contesto el señor Chiba.

- Estoy listo Alan- se dejo escuchar por el pelinegro que bajaba presuroso las escaleras -¿Arreglaste todo?-.

- Esperan afuera, Jedaite esta siguiendo la pista, el celular de ella se encontró a unos metros de aquí, lo que puede demorarnos un poco- informó.

El rostro de su amigo denoto todo el infierno emocional por el que estaba pasando –bien, vamos- apremió.

- Hermano- una atractiva rubia carraspeo -¿Me voy a quedar aquí?- Pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta.

- ¿No te importa?- Comento a su amigo, éste negó –llamaré a alguien para que te lleve a mi casa- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Entiendo- suspiró ella –por mi no hay problema, esperaré- expresó comprensiva.

- Vayan con cuidado- los despidió Diana abrazando a su esposo.

Mamoru Alan y Seiya abordaron el auto de éste último y tras una señal del Aino se encaminaron a la búsqueda. La cacería había comenzado.

Hotaru comenzó a llorar, la señora Chiba presurosa, se excusó con la rubia y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la niña, por lo menos Helios y Zafiro estaban en su habitación entreteniéndose con los juguetes que tenían. Pero la pequeña tenía hambre y no aceptaba fácilmente la fórmula, ella quería y necesitaba el pecho de su madre, y eso era algo que no podían darle. No por ahora.

Unos minutos después se escucho un auto estacionarse. Así fue la forma en que Noriko Mizuno anunció su llegada, la peliazul había decidido a sabiendas de la particular reunión que se llevaría acabo en la residencia salir y así darles privacidad, además de que sin la vigilancia de su yerno se sintió con la libertad de llevar acabo las diligencias necesarias que según su punto de vista eran las últimas y que a la vez propiciarían el cierre de círculos y la caída de intrigas.

Mina se encontraba bebiendo café y galletas que amablemente le había llevado una de las empleadas, cuando la guapa mujer entro a la casa.

El llanto furioso de su nieta alertó a la recién llegada, le causó cierta extrañeza ya que por lo regular era una bebita bien portada y sana que nunca daba problemas. La imagen de una rubia desconocida sentada en la sala la desconcertó.

- Si… Buenas tardes- la chica sonrió.

- Que tal- saludó escuetamente y un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Cuestionó la Mizuno.

- Espero a que vengan por mi, mi hermano… Mi hermano Alan tuvo un contra tiempo y me dejo aquí- explicó y sonrió apenada.

Noriko reparó en la maleta y el neceser que se encontraban en el piso y así mismo rebobino sus palabras.

- ¿Alan?... Alan Aino- repitió –entonces tú eres…-.

- Pero que despistada soy- se quejó sonrojada la rubia –Mina, soy Mina Aino-.

- "Dios, que parecido tan extraordinario"- Pensó la mujer. Recorrió con la mirada a la joven y entonces otra explosión de llanto se dejo escuchar.

- Hotaru- murmuró. Mina hizo una extraña mueca.

- La señora Chiba dice que tiene hambre- informó.

- ¿Y Serena?- Cuestiono la peliazul.

- ¿Serena? Oh pues, a ella no la he visto- comento pensativa la chica, sabía lo que había pasado con la mencionada mujer, pero no sentía que ella fuera quien debería darle la noticia.

- Serena esta con Darién- expresó fríamente una voz que la señora Mizuno conocía bien.

- Diana-.

- La aludida se acercó y le planto tremendo bofetón –sabes que te lo mereces- declaró.

- Por favor- intercedió la rubia –ponerse así no resuelve nada.

Ambas mujeres pensaron que la chica tenía razón, pero a la vez, ese era el tipo de cosas que ayudaban a no decaer.

**Hotel. **

Una extraña sensación lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Así, dormida la mujer que con su solo nombre lo torturaba se veía tan indefensa y tierna, toda una visión digna de verse, misma que dolía. Dolía y mucho. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y a la vez saberse tan lejos.

¿Qué le había impulsado a cometer esa locura? La pregunta se respondía por si sola. Sus impulsos. Ellos habían sido los causantes. Estaba tan obsesionado por lo que le provocaba amarla que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque… ¿Quién podría culparlo? El no estaba listo para verla y había sido forzado a hacerlo, derrumbando así sus barreras, sacando sus miedos y lo peor de él en el proceso.

Años de odio, desprecio, frustración y de añoranza al verla así, tan hermosa como siempre le había parecido ahora se veían tan lejanos. Entre ellos no había buenos recuerdos, añoranza de besos dignos, ni promesas o palabras que cumplir, no…No tenían nada de eso, pero él sentía que había algún vínculo más allá de su amor ofuscado, y que eso lo había empujado a hacer lo que ahora la tenía frente a él. Sólo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poder desprenderse de la incertidumbre que palabras dichas lo hacían dudar de todo lo negativo que durante años le había inspirado la mujer que tanto lo confundía.

_Flash back._

_Darién miraba con recelo a los hermanos Kou, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una mesa privada de una cafetería separada del resto por una pequeña barda, conversaban con semblante preocupado, tomo asiento en el lugar más cercano a ellos y tras pedir un café del modo más discreto posible, se dispuso a escuchar su plática._

_- Te admiro Taiki, mi cuñada es una mujer con un pasado… Pesado- comentó el hermano menor del castaño._

_- Al igual que Serena- apuntó él otro suavemente._

_- Pues si, pero mi bombón no a dañado a nadie, y te juro que a pesar de lo que le paso, sigue creyendo que las personas sólo comenten errores, no que sus acciones negativas son meramente por el hecho de fregar- expresó con enfado –dudó que vea en Haruka a una ex detractora- añadió de paso, su hermano suspiró._

_- Haruka desea hablar con ella, es sólo que no se ha presentado la ocasión, espero que no la juzgue o que este siendo juzgada duramente por ti, créeme, si algo tenía que pagar, ya lo hizo, aún así se siente en la necesidad de ser completamente libre del ayer y que mejor que ser a quien más lastimo-._

_- ¿Eso es en serio?- Cuestiono algo sorprendido su interlocutor._

_- Es una mujer diferente Seiya, tú y yo somos familia, por ende ellas lo serán, quiere hacer las cosas bien, dale algún crédito por eso-._

_- Lo hago y además me agrada ese tipo de iniciativas, tu te mereces lo mejor-._

_- Ella es lo único que necesito-._

_- Vaya, pues en hora buena por ti, aunque sigue sorprendiéndome que aceptes así como así lo que tuvo con Michiru-._

_- Haru fue sólo una víctima más-._

"_Michiru"-pensó el espía un tanto confundido –"su amiga ¿Qué habrán querido decir?"-._

_- Espero no tener que conocer a esa arpía manipuladora-._

_- Darién es otra víctima más de esa mujer- señaló Taiki con lástima –hizo muy mal en casarse con ella, nunca entendí que pudo ver en esa mujer-._

_- Son tal para cual hermano, por eso están juntos-._

_- Seiya- lo reprendió el castaño –no hables así, pareciera que aparte del rencor comprensivo que le tienes hubiera algo más-._

_- Tal vez tengo miedo- confesó el pelinegro de larga coleta, sorprendiendo a su acompañante y a quien los escuchaba –ella lo amaba Tai, le hizo daño, pero lo amaba –no quiso decirle al sorprendido que hasta hace poco habían vencido la barrera del ayer y comenzando a vivir sin los fantasmas del pasado que ahora eran una realidad muy macabra._

_Darién se quedó quieto, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas a lo dicho, confuso lo único que hizo fue pagar la cuenta y salir apresuradamente de ahí. Quien mejor que ella para que le diera las respuestas que él necesitaba, pero que no sabía si quería escuchar._

_Fin del flash back._

Darién quería creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no fuera verdad. Serena empezó a moverse y él cambio su expresión de anhelo por la careta de arrogancia que disfrazaba su bipolar sentir con respecto a ella.

Parpadeo varias veces hasta que logro enfocar su vista, la luz de la habitación la obligo a cubrirse con la mano. Flashazos de lo que había pasado empezaron a atormentarla, asustada trato de ponerse de pie, más el sentirse desorientada y débil la obligo a desistir del intento, quedándose sentada y con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

- Ya era hora- comento con sorna cierto pelinegro –pensé que no despertarías nunca-.

Las pupilas se dilataron, pánico se podía leer en los ojos de ella, miró la puerta e intento corres hacía ahí queriendo escapar de su captor.

- ¡Quieta!- Ordenó él quien llegó rápidamente hasta ella y la sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi casa! ¡Mis hijos!- Gritaba descontrolada, él desesperado le tapo la boca con rudeza, ella se movió frenéticamente por la acción sintiéndose asfixiada.

- Deja de patalear y hacer escándalo- aconsejó él, ella ignoro sus palabras provocando el enfado de esto, provocando que la arrojará sin miramientos a la cama.

- Ouch- se quejó la rubia.

- ¡Más te vale calmarte!- Advirtió Darién. Ella lo miró temerosa y se encogió en la cama a la par que fuertes sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.

- ¡Cállate!- Exigió -¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero oír tus molestos lloriqueos! ¿No se a quien crees que engañas?- Decía molesto, a gritos.

- Déjame ir- suplico –por favor- rogó –no quiero estar aquí… Contigo- balbuceó.

- Yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí-. Ella no lo miró. –Me temes- afirmó y por dentro no se sintió complacido por ello, cosa que lo desconcertó.

- Seiya va venir por mi- murmuró la rubia para sí misma, aunque fue escuchada por el otro ocupante de la habitación.

- Pobre idiota- se burló –pero tienes razón y antes de que eso pase, tenemos que hablar-.

Ella incremento su llanto -¡No por favor!- Sollozó –no quiero hablar de nada-.

Lloró con más fuerza al sentir el colchón de la cama hundirse y aun más cuando una mano la tomo del rostro para levantarlo con suavidad. Un par de ojos azules la veían amenazantes y sólo pudo incrementar sus ruegos a Dios para que acabara lo más pronto posible con ese suplicio.

- ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- Preguntó agotada la rubia.

- Aparentemente ya tome de ti lo que quería –ella jadeó por la crudeza de sus palabras.

- Por favor- gimió.

- Mírame- exigió-.

- Quiero ir con mis hijos- suplico- déjame ir-.

- ¡Antes quiero que me escuches!- Exigió.

- No me queda de otra- resolvió ella hipando –pero suéltame- expresó suplicante.

Darién obedeció y se alejó de ella recostándose en la pared más cercana, suspiró y formuló cierta pregunta que rondaba su cabeza día y noche desde hacía más de seis años.

- ¿Por qué te entregaste a mi esa noche?-. Serena se sorprendió, pero gracias a que había bajado la cabeza de nuevo ocultó su turbación.

- Eso que importa ya- murmuró –no deberías preguntar, como no es sano para ninguno estar aquí- acotó en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué me temes tanto?-.

- Me hiciste daño- respondió rápidamente.

- Tú me lo hiciste a mí y no te temo- alegó él –aunque si me causas otro tipo de emociones- aclaró.

- ¿Yo?... No… Nunca te hice nada- se defendió temblorosa.

- Me embrujaste Serena-.

- Da… Darién- susurró asombrada, mirándolo a los ojos por iniciativa propia y por primera vez.

- ¿Te sorprende? No, no lo creo- expresó con sorna –escucha- demandó, ella se limpió las lágrimas que seguían apareciendo sin parar.

- Eras una niña tímida, triste y desvalida- ella reconoció para sus adentros que él tenía razón –cuando llegaste a mi familia todos te tratamos bien, al llegar a la adolescencia nos apartamos- explicó.

- Tú me apartaste a mí- recordó ella –pero no me dolió, había marcadas diferencias entre nosotros como para ofenderme por eso, así que me aleje lo más que pudiera de ti- dijo Serena al recordar esos tiempos.

- No fue eso, yo… Era complicado e irónicamente lo sigue siendo- comento levemente frustrado –me aleje de lo que me hacías sentir, hasta que acepte que te deseaba- concluyo mirando a quien se negaba a verlo de nuevo.

- ¡No!-.

- ¡Si! ¡Óyeme!- Demandó al jalarla del brazo –te deseaba y te tomé, pero así no debieron ser la cosas- aclaró.

- Eso ya no importa- aceptó ella –nada va a cambiar- alegó con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Nunca te haz preguntado porque nos acostamos?- Preguntó ansioso.

- Yo… Yo no pienso en eso- mintió.

- ¡PUES YO SÍ!- La soltó con brusquedad y de nuevo calló a la cama, esta vez sin quejarse. Sacó una caijita negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la arrojo al colchón, Serena miró el objeto curiosa e indecisa.

- ¿Qué es eso?-.

- Eso- se burló- era para ti… ¿No quieres saber que es?-.

Serena no necesitaba abrirlo, cerró los ojos y la confusión, el dolor y el cansancio se mezclaron desestabilizándola aun más de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Esto es una pesadilla- dijo vacilante- ¿Por qué me torturas así?- Espetó incrédula.

- Esto no es nada, créeme… Yo lo he pasado mucho peor- sentenció.

- ¡No entiendo nada!- Exclamó la rubia.

- Lo compre un día antes de lo que pasó- ella apretó sus puños –no es de compromiso- aclaró –si no de promesa- informó con un dejo de añoranza –con el, iba a comprometerme a hacer todo lo que estuviera y no estuviera a mi alcance para lograr ser ese hombre con quien quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida- dijo tratando de sonar frío e indiferente.

Una vez más ella lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Sorprendida?- Cuestionó burlón -No me crees ¿Cierto?-.

- Tu nunca… Yo no… No te agradaba… Michiru… Michiru- balbuceó.

- ¡No nombres a esa golfa!- Explotó –ahora sé que ella es mucho peor que tú-.

- Tu me despreciaste- externo la rubia pensativa y sigues haciéndolo, yo no… No entiendo nada- gimió.

- Y me desprecio a mi mismo Serena, porque pese a lo que fuiste y seas me haces sentir cosas que no quiero-.

- Me duele la cabeza- gimoteo ella –No… No sé… No quiero pensar, estoy confundida-.

- Te desprecie porque creí que eres una zorra trepadora, me dolió que no fueras lo que me llevó a enamorarme de ti- reconoció finalmente cruzando un puente viejo, uno que en vez de consolar provoco daño a una pena supuestamente superada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Tu no sabes lo que es eso, no sabes lo que es estar enamorado… ¡No lo sabes!-.

- ¡Claro que lo sé!- Afirmó enérgico – ¡LO ESTABA DE TI!-.

- ¡No quiero oírte!-.

- ¡Te tomé porque estaba dolido!- Se defendió –estaba furioso y mi dolor sumado a la decepción no me dejaron ver- le explicó jalando desesperado su oscuro cabello.

- ¡No!- Insistió ella.

- ¡Si Serena! ¡Por eso te hice mía! Y por eso me odio, porque ese recuerdo me persigue día y noche- le reclamó.

- ¡Seiya ven por mí!- Gritó -¡Sácame de aquí!- Sollozó, él intento acercarse a ella, ante lo cual la rubia retrocedió en busca de poner distancia y de sentirse menos vulnerable.

- No lo nombres- amenazó el pelinegro con fría calma –lo odio- declaró con los dientes apretados.

- No te bastan los años que sufrí por ti- recriminó la rubia- ahora también me atormentas con esas mentiras- comentó sintiéndose a punto del desmayo.

Desconcertado el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, odiándose por que le afligía la vulnerabilidad que denotaba Serena. -¿Crees que miento?-.

- Es mejor creerlo así- reconoció ella –me he pasado años sintiendo pena y asco de mi por tu culpa- acusó -¡Por tus malditas palabras! ¡Hasta me convencí de que te odio!- Gritó histérica -¡Dios! No lo soporto más- gimoteo -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Repitió una y otra vez caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Serena- él la tomo de los brazos, y aplico fuerza al notar que oponía resistencia pese a verse fatigada, frustrado por no lograr que se calmará la empujo contra la pared.

- Yo también te odio- murmuró cerca de su oído, ella cerró los ojos –todo el tiempo pensé que era por lo zorra que fuiste, o por hacerme caer en tu trampa, pero no… No fue eso-.

- ¡Basta por favor! No me hagas oírlo- sollozó luchando por liberarse, él no dejo de aplicar fuerza y agotada, la rubia dejo de forcejear respirando agitadamente.

Aprovechando la confusión y vulnerabilidad de la joven, así como la de él mismo, Darién se acercó a los labios de Serena, quien agotada emocionalmente no luchó. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. En los de ella sólo dolor se vislumbraba. En los de él, una nebulosa de tormento.

Un fuerte golpeteó en la puerta los sobresaltó. -¡ABRE MALDITO!- El potente grito de un furioso hombre los obligó a poner los pies en la tierra… En la realidad.

- Seiya- murmuró ella -¡Seiya!- Gritó.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí preciosa! ¡ABRE CHIBA!- Exigió sin dejar de golpear cada vez con más fuerza lo que le impedía llegar hasta su esposa.

El pelinegro miró a la rubia, bebiendo y queriendo llenarse de su imagen, misma que sabía, sería la última en ver así, de cerca.

El estruendo que se origino al abrirse la puerta hizo que la rubia asustada se pegara a la pared, todo lo contrario de Darién que ni se inmuto. Seiya Kou miraba de forma asesina al ojiazul quien socarrón esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

- Estaba por abrir Kou, en cuanto terminará con ella- articuló.

Como un rayo, Seiya lo golpeo en el rostro con un potente puñetazo.

- ¡Seiya!- Gritó Serena.

Alan y Mamoru que entraban en ese instante corrieron a ver a los dos hombres a punto de irse uno contra el otro, más no pudieron hacer mucho. El pelinegro de larga coleta estaba como poseído e implacable asestaba golpe tras golpe a un hombre que extrañamente no se defendía.

- ¡Basta Seiya!- Demandó Alan.

La rubia se dejo caer en el suelo y rompió en llanto, esto pareció hacer reaccionar a su esposo que al verla, se calmo, no sin antes hacer una clara advertencia.

- Te quiero lejos imbécil y si yo fuera tú, me iría a Tokio, hoy mismo- aconsejó mirándolo con profundo desprecio.

- Me iré cuando yo quiera "socio"- Se burló el aludido.

- No querrás conocer en ti, el poder que poseo- advirtió.

- No eres tan poderoso como crees- lo desafió el ojiazul.

- ¡Darién!- Lo reprendió su padre apartándolo –es suficiente hijo- el joven no contesto.

- ¡Quiero irme casa!- Sollozó Serena.

Alan encamino a su amigo hasta su esposa que seguía llorando con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Seiya se agacho y la tomo de ellas, notando que se encontraban heladas, la ayudo a levantarse y furioso por lo que vio y pudo haber pasado volteó y miró con odio al causante de la situación.

- No es una amenaza, ignora mis palabras y ya verás lo que va pasar si no desapareces de nuestras vidas- advirtió. Mamoru trató de intervenir, más el Aino le hizo un gesto de que era mejor no decir o hacer nada… En ese momento.

- Vamos- indico el rubio –yo me encargaré de todo.

El señor Chiba apretó los puños sabiendo de antemano que tendría que suplicar si no quería verse de nuevo alejado de su ahijada y de su nieto. Aunque apelaba a que Diana, su esposa, pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar la solución a las dificultades que por la mañana llegarían a su cabeza como el resultado del análisis de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque ya de eso se encargaría más tarde. Por ahora, era de su hijo de quien se ocuparía y quien lo necesitaba.

- Vamos Darién, recoge tus cosas- lo animó desganado.

- No me voy a ir a Tokio- protestó obstinado su hijo.

- Ya hablaremos de eso, por lo pronto vivirás con tu madre y conmigo- informó- ahí estarás mejor- comentó.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, quizás su padre tenía razón. Uno de los empleados del hotel se acerco a ellos quejándose de lo que había pasado, exigiendo una explicación, y una reparación monetaria por el alboroto causado y que había causado molestia en los demás huéspedes. Mamoru sacó su tarjeta y procedió a solucionar el inconveniente.

**Con los Kou.**

Serena hipaba y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de su esposo. Se sentía tan aturdida y cansada. No quería pensar en nada, aunque su cabeza se negaba a obedecer y reproducía una y otra vez todo lo que Darién había dicho. El punzante dolor de cabeza que la aquejo desde que despertará en ese hotel no le daba tregua y eso la desesperaba.

Alan conducía en absoluto silencio, por el espejo retrovisor veía al matrimonio, a ella desecha y a él, rígido por y seguramente la asimilación de todo lo acontecido.

- Paren por favor- gritó Serena, el rubio se detuvo al instante y ella veloz bajo para vomitar. La experiencia cobraba su factura. Seiya furioso pateo la llanta el vehículo al bajar también, su amigo comprendiendo su estado anímico saco su celular y marcó el numero de Ray, lo mejor era decir que despejara el terreno ante su casi e inminente llegada.

**Residencia Kou.**

Ray bajaba con desgana las escaleras de la casa después de haber obligado a Noriko a acostarse. También había visitado a sus sobrinos que se encontraban alterados para su consternación, al verla le hicieron mil preguntas que seguía sin entender como había contestado. Los besó en la frente y los obligo a meterse a bañar. Pasó por la habitación de la pequeña Hotaru que dormía plácidamente después de finalmente aceptar la fórmula. Divisó en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro con evidente nerviosismo a Diana quien intercambiaba algunas palabras con su primo Taiki mientras una rubia los miraba comprensiva.

- "Mina Aino"- pensó – "la hermana de Alan"- completó su voz interior.

Y es que al llegar con el castaño a casa de su primo y tras correr para poner orden entre la señora Chiba y Noriko quienes discutían airadamente, había reparado en la rubia que se veía fatigada y asustada. Tras controlar la situación con la ayuda de Taiki, Mina se había presentado y al mismo tiempo mostrado sorprendida al conocer su identidad.

- "Seguro que Alan le habló de nosotros"- meditó. Suspiró pensando que era lógico cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Diga- contesto sin mirar quien la llamaba -¡Alan!- Exclamó ansiosa -¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupada –Gracias a Dios- suspiró aliviada -¿Furioso? Eh, si, bueno, lo entiendo, cuenta conmigo, lo haré…Mmm, claro, yo le aviso- concluyó al colgar.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el singular grupo y carraspeo –vienen para acá- anunció –Sere esta mal así que no la agobien- aconsejó y miró directamente a Diana.

- Sólo quiero ver que esté bien- se defendió la mujer.

- De antemano eso no se verá- expresó sarcástica la pelinegra.

- ¡Ray!- La reprendió su primo.

- Lo siento- se excusó- estoy nerviosa- dijo a modo de disculpa –por cierto, tu hermano llega en quince minutos- informó a la rubia quien asintió y suspiró.

- Gracias- articuló.

- De nada-.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Diana- aconsejó Taiki al ver el semblante de su prima, quien con la mirada le había dado a entender que a su hermano no le iba agradar encontrar aún en la casa a la mujer.

- No- expresó obstinada la aludida –hasta que la vea-.

**Tokio.**

Michiru Chiba se vestía con suma lentitud mientras apreciaba el cuerpo desnudo de quien minutos antes le hubiera proporcionado un extraordinario placer carnal. Estar sin la mal disimulada y constante vigilancia de sus suegros la llenaba de una libertad total a la hora de entrar y salir de la casa sin sus acusadoras miradas o comentarios mordaces, estar en teoría sola era algo que disfrutaba al máximo y seguiría haciéndolo los días que le quedaban en el país. Al salir de la habitación se topo con quien consideraba la causante de su infelicidad.

- Madre- escupió con falsa alegría.

- Sé que eres una cualquiera Michiru, pero pensé que al menos tenías clase- espetó irónica la aludida.

- Es obvio que actuó tal como tú me haz enseñado-.

- Es mi jardinero- dijo airada la señora.

- A quien yo le pago madre- recordó la peliaguamarina.

La señora Kaio se acercó amenazante a la insolente de su hija –cuida lo que dices idiota, no pienses que voy a dejarte echarme a perder la vida- advirtió.

- No prometo nada- se burló –es de familia seguir patrones- argumentó con ironía.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Cuestiono su madre molesta –tienes lo que siempre quisiste- señaló.

- Tengo lo que tu me hiciste querer- rectificó –y por eso no tengo lo que en realidad me importa-.

- Te refieres a esa desviada de Tenor ¿No?-.

- ¡No la llames así!- Advirtió.

- Claro- se burló la mujer –olvida que son iguales- comento mirando a Michiru con desprecio.

- Mejor no trates de pasarte de lista- aconsejó la joven –no lo hagas- amenazó.

- ¿Por qué? No quieres hacerte eso hija…Sabes que perderías todo-.

- Madre… No seas tonta, yo… Yo ya no tengo nada que perder-. Y con una media vuelta se alejo del lugar.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, en la mansión de los Chiba, dos de sus empleadas que para Serena eran como las catalizadoras de su salvación personal, realizaban sus labores domésticas mientras cada una pensaba de manera diferente sobre el mismo tema.

- ¿Qué te pasa tía? Te noto preocupada- señaló Lita al entrar a la estancia

que limpiaba la mujer.

- Lo estoy querida…Lo estoy- murmuró pensativa.

- ¿Hablaste con la señora Diana?-.

- Con Noriko- respondió al instante-.

- Oh vaya, con razón esa cara- expresó preocupada.

- Pero más que eso, es… Es esta extraña sensación que me hace sentir tan incómoda, tan intranquila- dijo apesadumbrada.

- Tía, tu sabes lo que yo… Y ambas estamos conscientes de que las cosas no pueden estar peor de lo que han sido estos años, a menos de que la verdad salga a la luz-.

- A veces creo que se trata de eso mi niña, la señora Mizuno ha hecho hasta lo imposible por tener a todos en su territorio y ese Nicolás Kumada merodeo la vida de todos aquí en Tokio, yo creo que ella estaba jugando con fuego- comentó.

- Y piensas que ya se quemó- completó la castaña.

Su tía asintió y la joven pensó que tenía razón, ella también creía lo mismo.

**E. U. A.**

Yaten dio vueltas y vueltas en la cómoda cama que le habían preparado para su descanso, más el sueño no se dignaba a cobijarlo. Frustrado se levanto dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al salir se encontró con su cuñada sentada en el sillón con el teléfono en su mano. Su semblante preocupado y pensativo fue lo que llamó su atención.

- Que tal- saludó, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

- No puedes dormir- afirmó ella, el peliplata negó –es normal supongo, el cambio de horario- pensó en voz alta-.

- ¿Problemas con Taiki?- Preguntó él cauteloso. Y no es que Yaten tuviera una estrecha relación con su cuñada, si era sincero apenas la conocía, pero ya que sería la esposa de su hermano y posible madre de sus sobrinos, mejor empezar ya.

- ¿Con Taiki?- Parpadeó sorprendida –eh, no- respondió distraída.

- Entonces, si hay problemas- dedujo él.

- Muchos Yaten- se sinceró la rubia –es sobre lo que te conté- él silbó –pero será mejor que tus hermanos sean quienes te informen, por ahora todo se resolvió lo mejor que se pudo-.

- Siento como que estamos en una guerra y no se si estoy lo suficientemente preparado- bromeó él.

- Así nos sentimos todos- Yaten enarco una ceja al entender que ella se incluía entre los combatientes.

- Eh, pues, mejor hablemos de algo más, para matar el tiempo-. Ella asintió.

- ¿De donde conoces a Michiru Chiba?- Preguntó.

- Ah, pues- se rascó la barbilla, sin traslucir más que fastidió –en un evento de laboratorios Chiba- recordó –es una mujer- se detuvo –interesante- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te aconsejo que te alejes de ella-.

- Un raro comentario viniendo de alguien a quien ella aprecia mucho-.

- ¿Te ha hablado de mi?- Inquirió asombrada.

- En las pocas veces que nos hemos visto…Si-.

- "Pocas veces"- pensó ella entrecerrando los ojos –"Si, claro"- dijo con ironía su voz interior.

- Lo que te digo es por que la conozco Yaten y mejor de lo que crees- desvió la vista y suspiro profundamente –mejor de lo que quisiera-.

- Oye…Yo, no se que piensas de mi, pero no creo que estemos como para tener este tipo de conversaciones- alegó con diversión.

- Seremos familia, de hecho ya lo somos y me siento obligada a hacerlo- señaló ella tensa.

- Bueno, pues gracias- comentó algo desconcertado el ojiverde -creo que ya me dio sueño- informó en un intento de zafarse la incomodidad que de pronto lo aquejó –hasta mañana- se despidió dando la vuelta.

- Espera- lo llamó Haruka, él se detuvo, más no se dio la vuelta – la conozco mejor que nadie, porque… Porque Michiru y yo… Ella y yo fuimos amantes-declaró finalmente.

Yaten se dio la vuelta al instante, mostrándose claramente sorprendido, decidió acercarse a la rubia a quien invito a volver a sentarse, era obvio que su regreso a la cama demoraría más tiempo del que había pensado.

**Residencia Kou.**

El sonido de varios coches y de voces masculinas alertó a los impacientes que esperaban a los dueños de la casa.

Ray ansiosa corrió hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que ésta se abría dando paso a Serena y Seiya quienes se veían fatal. La pelinegra estaba por hablar cuando un ademán de su primo la hizo desistir del intento.

Diana Chiba no se percató del gesto y se acerco a ellas decidida –Hija… ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con evidente preocupación. La rubia no contestó, miro con tristeza a su madrina y negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a subirla, cuando baje, no quiero verla en mi casa- advirtió amenazante el visiblemente molesto esposo.

- Seiya no seas grosero- lo amonestó su hermano.

- En vista de la situación, estoy siendo de lo más amable- dijo con sorna el aludido.

Taiki negó con la cabeza, abrazó a Diana y le murmuró algo al oído. Ésta asintió, tomo su bolsa y tras un cabeceo se despidió de Mina quien ciertamente se sentía muy fuera de lugar en esa casa.

Alan entró justo en el momento que el castaño y la señora Chiba abandonaban la casa.

- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Taiki presuroso.

- Hasta mañana- respondió el rubio de vuelta.

Ray miró al recién llegado y sin ser muy consciente del acto se arrojó a sus brazos dejando salir en un llanto todos los nervios acumulados a lo largo del día. La cara de Mina era muy parecida a la de su hermano, en sus rostros se reflejaba el asombro por lo que pasaba.

- Tranquila linda- le susurró él al oído –ya todo pasó-.

- No Alan- sollozó –las cosas se van a poner peor- expresó apesadumbrada.

- No será así, ya verás- la consoló, sin creerse sus propias palabras.

- ¿Ya llegaron?- Cuestiono con ansiedad la inconfundible voz de Noriko. Ray se separó de su ex novio, se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la casa con rumbo al jardín.

Desconcertado, el rubio fue quien respondió a la mujer y motivó a su hermana a recoger sus pertenencias.

- No te conviene que Seiya te vea- aconsejó –acaba de subir con Serena, nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

La doctora Mizuno pensativa se encamino al despacho, al llegar ahí, se sirvió un whisky antes de desplomarse en el sofá, no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero en ese momento sólo en el alcohol podía encontrar tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo esa fuerza que le ayudará a enfrentar lo que viniera.

En la habitación principal Seiya miraba a su esposa con la fragilidad a flor de piel, se hallaba dormida, con la respiración irregular a causa de estremecimientos que la aquejaban, seguramente y debido a todo el estrés emocional que había padecido en ese día. Se sentía inútil, ya que se suponía que él debía protegerla y en vez de eso prácticamente la había puesto en charola de plata a quien ella más miedo le tenía en la vida. Lo despreciaba por ponerla en ese estado, se despreciaba él mismo por haberlo permitido, pero aun más despreciaba a quien era la causante de todo esto. Él no tenía tiempo para arreglar los desperfectos del pasado…No lo tenía. Sólo deseaba ser feliz en su presente, disfrutar de lo que tenía, amar hasta más allá del límite, sin importarle nada, porque al final no tenía el tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Y Noriko lo sabía y aun así había planeado todo ese circo. No, él ya no dejaría que los hiciera parte de eso, si no podía cambiar nada de la empresa, al menos lo haría en su casa, con su familia. No volvería a permitir algo como lo de ese día. No mientras viviera. Y haría lo imposible porque después de muerto la protección estuviera todo el tiempo sobre quienes eran el mayor tesoro que poseía: Su esposa y sus hijos.

Salió de su habitación y tocó a la puerta de su suegra, nadie abrió. Lara salía de la recámara de Hotaru e indico a su patrón que la señora Mizuno se encontraba en el despacho, éste agradeció no sin antes recordarle a la empleada que se quedará a dormir con la niña. Ya que su esposa y él mismo no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo.

Se froto la cabeza con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza que al principió era una ligera molestia soportable, estaba comenzando a pasar de nivel, lo cual el médico ya le había advertido. Se encamino al despacho dejando de lado sus síntomas y las consecuencias trágicas, a sabiendas de lo que ahí pasaría.

- Disfrutando de tu victoria Noriko- afirmó -¿Te gustaron los sucesos de hoy? ¿Estaban planeados?- Cuestionó con sorna.

- Seiya- balbuceó -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?-.

- Tú lo provocaste- señaló él cortante.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?-.

- Aterrada y por si te interesa mis hijos están inquietos y nerviosos- informó con los dientes apretados -¿Te importa?-.

- ¡Claro! Son mi familia-.

- A la familia no se le daña de ninguna forma- objetó él –tu lo haz hecho desde que te inventaste toda esta estupidez- alegó con rudeza.

- No ibas a poder alejarla de ellos para siempre y en el paquete él viene incluido- le recordó –son su familia y los ama, era egoísta ignorar ese hecho sólo por tu bienestar- increpó airadamente.

- Y por eso los reuniste así, sin avisar ¡ESTÁBAMOS BIEN! ¡Y TU LO ARRUINASTE!- Gritó golpeando la puerta. Ignorando el dolor que le produjo la acción se acercó amenazante hasta la peliazul, quien no retrocedió.

- Dios sabe que si esto no se arregla hoy, mañana podría ser peor para ella, yo sólo busco prepararle un camino para que el recorrido sea más fácil-.

- No se de que diablos hablas y no me interesa saber- expresó el fríamente –confiaba en ti, pero me haz defraudado y ya no te quiero cerca ni de mi, ni de mi familia- advirtió.

- ¡No! … Me necesitas, sabes que estando cerca puedo ayudarte con lo que te pasa- argumentó sintiendo el peso de sus acciones por primera vez.

- Mi familia esta primero, no quiero más pena ni dolor para ellos- declaró con firmeza – ¡NO NORIKO! ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA!-.

- ¡Seiya no! ¡No hagas esto!- Suplico acercándose a él –te lo ruego-.

Con crudeza él la aparto de su lado -¡No me toques! ¡Víbora!- Ella jadeo y comenzó a llorar.

- No me merezco esto- balbuceó –Sere no lo permitirá- alegó.

- Ella no esta en condiciones de decidir nada y eso es gracias a ti- señaló –veté de mi casa Noriko Mizuno-.

- Mis nietos están aquí- apeló ella –donde estén ellos, es mi lugar-.

- Podrás verlos, pero no con la libertad que tenías, eso también agradécetelo a ti misma-.

La mujer se tapó la boca con las manos para aminorar el ruido de su llanto, porque era algo inútil que él lo oyera, su decisión estaba tomada y ella sabía que era irrevocable.

Seiya se topo con su prima justo en la puerta y ésta negó con la cabeza su acción. Se abrazaron y tras unas indicaciones ella entró al despacho a hablar con la peliazul, él fue con quien más lo necesitaba en ese momento…Su mujer.

**Departamento de los Chiba.**

Cuando Diana entró a su hogar temporal encontró a su esposo mirando absorto a través de la ventana. De no ser por la pena que la embargaba hubiera encontrado la imagen frente a ella espectacular.

- ¿Dónde ésta?-.

- En la habitación de huéspedes-.

Presurosa la mujer corrió a donde le habían indicado -¡Dios mió!- Gimió -¿Qué le pasó en el rostro?- Cuestionó horrorizada.

- De verás no creo que necesites explicación- suspiró su esposo.

- ¿Y lo permitiste?- Lo acusó su mujer.

- Si me pongo en el lugar de Kou, hubiera hecho lo mismo-. Ella lo miró furiosa.

- Pues "ese" no me dejo hablar con Sere ¿Tu sabes lo que pasó?- Mamoru asintió invitándola a salir.

- Me dijo todo- informó al estar en la privacidad de su dormitorio –estaba alterado y tuve que sedarlo- su mirada se volvió triste –me siento atado de manos, no hay manera de ayudarlo sin dañarlo o dañar a alguien más-.

- Te refieres a darle un motivo para que no siga echando a perder su vida- su esposo cabeceo afirmativamente.

- Helios- afirmó la mujer.

- Pero como te digo, todo sería un caos e hicimos una promesa-.

- Me duele ver a mi hijo sufrir, además hay algo más que tomar en cuenta- expresó molesta –la zorra de Michiru-.

- ¡Diana!- La reprendió su esposo.

- Es igual a su madre- comentó indiferente –pero volviendo con las alternativas, sólo nos queda la más saludable aunque menos ideal-.

- Volver a Tokio- razonó su marido.

- Hay que vigilarlo y mantenerlo alejado de ellos, aquí no podremos hacerlo.

- Quiero que esto termine- suspiró él. Su esposa lo abrazo para confortarlo.

- Pagamos por los errores de la juventud un precio que ni siquiera hubiéramos imaginado- dijo en alusión a su nieto –estamos pagando por la búsqueda de verdades que sólo van a dejar más daño y frustración –externo pensando en su hijo –y lo que es peor Mamoru, es que al final, las cosas no van a cambiar mucho- declaró acongojada la mujer, antes de perderse en el confort de la calidez que emanaba el amor que su esposo le brindaba.

Y aunque ciertamente Diana Chiba tenía razón en las primeras dos observaciones, en la última estaba muy lejos de lo que en realidad pasaría.

**Continuará…**

**¡Holis!... De nuevo…Jejeje… Pues aquí dando inició y paso a las notas finales.**

**1.- Este capítulo iba a quedar muy largo, sucede que originalmente terminaba con la llegada de Michiru, perooooooo, al leerlo y detallarlo, me dije, Yesi, mejor corta para que tengas la mitad del que sigue listo y actualices más pronto que rápido, ejem, como en esta ocasión.**

**2.- Una disculpa si llega a resultar tedioso lo que dicen o hacen los personajes, pero a mi me pareció adecuado que todo el cap se redujera a una situación en específico, ya que yo por lo regular abarco mucho.**

**3.- Sé que vivo prometiendo la llegada de Michiru, aunque ciertamente no la queremos entre ellos, pero, es necesaria y bueno, un adelanto es que llega a hacer de las suyas. Aunque aquí todos son buenos, por si no lo han notado, no se como le siente eso a la mujer … Esa.**

**4.- Ya saben que yo acepto cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia.**

**5.- Estaré algo ocupada terminando mi mini fic Tropiezos, quienes me leyeron, esténse atentas, quienes son nuevas, dense una vuelta por ahí…**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Son lindos, reconfortantes e inspiradores. Nos leemos pronto, en el siguiente. Un saludo especial a mi amiga Tania (Tanita Love) quien me pide actualizaciones cada que puede, pero a quien se le olvida que yo espero mega ansiosa sus historias…**

**Sin más que decir, cuídense, éxito siempre…Bye.**


End file.
